La Fleur et La Bete (The Flower and the Beast)
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: She was trained to be La Fleur, the flower of the people, to the King of the Supernatural. She was the King's human connection to the world around them. There was only one rule: Love or feelings were forbidden, and yet, feelings, especially love, could be his redemption. Beauty and the Beast AU. Klaroline (Will revise mistakes later)
1. Prologue: The King

The world was not as it is now. It was once dark, cold, and unforgiving.

People lived in fear of upsetting the delicate balance set forth by nature. It was such a delicate matter for anyone who stepped out of the white and black and into the gray would suffer pain beyond imagining.

It was that fear that governed them.

Only one King ruled, and at the time, he was feared, a beast by many, and none were allowed to see him, for he did not rule the humans, directly, only by a connection, a human connection, a fleur, as the humans called him or her, the flower of the people.

He wasn't a king for humans, but the King of the Supernatural. He ruled over the vampires, werewolves, ghosts, and other dark creatures, but protected the humans. He, also, protected the balance, and had only one rule.

No one would break that rule, not even him.

He refused to fall in love, for falling in love was disastrous for his world. He especially would not fall in love with a human, for she would be too delicate to withstand him.

This rule set the tone of the world.

Love was forbidden, and in time, it was forgotten.

For how could the world survive if love was not present?

How could a king rule fairly if he did not love?

How could the darkness be contained if love did not tame it?

But love is the most powerful force in nature and it will not be tainted or destroyed.

Especially true love…

In time, the King began to realize the truth.

Love was light. It was a fleur, but it wasn't the fleur the humans sent him. It had to be a special fleur, and though he didn't say it out loud, only to his most loyal and trusted adviser knew why.

For since the King was a young boy, he had seen a vision of a special fleur, a woman with kind eyes, and for reasons only the King and his adviser knew, that fleur would be the one to guide his world into peace.

But as the years passed, the King fell into a hardened shell, as did the world around him, for he realized the fleur, the human connection he needed, was nowhere to be found.

The world, his world, was forever to remain cold and dark.

For who could ever learn to love a beast...

* * *

 **Thank you for clicking on this story! If you are interested in it, please follow and review! If not, please don't leave bad reviews.**

 **This story is going to be a little darker than some of my other stories, though a few of my stories do intend to get dark at times.**

 **I have several chapters completed, but I haven't decided if I'm going to update this story every other day, every week, or twice a week. Let me know what you think!**

 **Next Chapter: Training**

 **Until Next Time...**


	2. Training

**Good news! Another chapter!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

"Bow your head," The old woman instructed, roughly. "You are not to gaze up on his face or his body, unless requested to do so, even then, you are never to look him in the eye." She ordered, glaring at the young blonde in front of her.

"Why must we not gaze upon him? Isn't he just like us?" asked the blonde, a young novice named Caroline, before lifting her head to her instructor.

The older woman sighed, and shook her head. "He is a special creature of the supernatural. He is what others call a Hybrid, for he is a vampire and werewolf. To gaze up on such a creature is an abomination, for a flicker of his eyes, if he chose, could kill a mere human." She explained, as rough as she could speak, before she left the room, leaving Caroline with another instructor.

Caroline frowned, and bowed her head. It seemed silly to her that such a rule existed, but it did, and if she was going to get her wish and become a fleur, she had to learn and respect that rule.

"Back straight, dear, remember to carry yourself with poise and speak only when spoken too."

Caroline sighed, and resisted rolling her eyes. Her other instructor was her mother, and she meant well, but Caroline never understood the meaning of why she had to keep her mouth shut. "But mother, why must I remain silent when the whole purpose of a Fleur is to speak the grievances of the people?" She asked, turning to look at her mother.

Elizabeth sighed, and shook her head. "Because he has yet to give you permission," She answered, gently, reaching forward to grasp her daughter's arms. "The King has to find you worthy before you can speak." She explained, softly yet with a firm tone.

Caroline lowered her eyes. She understood the penalty of being unworthy. It was the penalty most feared. If the King found someone unworthy, then said person would dies, in the most inhumane way possible.

"Has no one ever seen him?" She asked, quietly.

Elizabeth swallowed, and lowered her eyes. "None who have lived," She answered, regretfully. "Although, there is his family," She began, looking around, carefully.

Caroline tilted her head to the side, and stepped closer. "His family? I've never heard anything about a family." She confessed, and Elizabeth slowly nodded.

"I've only heard what my mother told me. I don't think anyone else remembers." Elizabeth began, turning away, and moving to the large chair in the room, and sat down.

Caroline lifted the skirts of her blue dress, and moved towards her mother, gently sitting on her knees with her skirts around her, as she settled in front of her mother. "Tell me," She whispered, placing her hand on her mother's knee.

Elizabeth sighed, and looking around once more. "No one can know this, Caroline." She remarked, urgently.

Caroline nodded her head. "Of course, mother."

Her mother nodded, and closed her eyes. "There were six of them at one time, but now there are five." She began, bowing her head.

"What happened to the other one?" Caroline asked, curiously.

Elizabeth shook her head. "He died. It was a dark time, my dear, and disease was a threat. A dangerous one." She paused, and bowed his head. "It was his death that caused the others to make a deal, or so it was said. They sacrificed their lives to save others." She added, softly.

Caroline lowered her eyes, and realization came through to her. "That's how they were created. To help us?" She asked, understanding flooding through her.

Elizabeth nodded, and smiled. "Yes, and to them we owe them so much." She explained, smiling even more.

"But the King…?" Caroline began, trying to understand.

Her mother took her daughter's hand, and searched her eyes. "He was different from his brothers and sister, and that changed him." She explained, with a heavy heart. "You've heard of his curse I assume from your other teachers?" She asked, as Caroline nodded, slowly, but with a spark of hesitance. Elizabeth smiled. "It's okay, my dear, if you don't." She comforted, with a gentle tone. "The King is a beast of sorts, cursed by his own mother, in a way. Because of what he is, he refuses to have anyone look at him."

Caroline breathed out, and lowered her eyes. "He's ashamed." She whispered, understanding completely.

Elizabeth smiled kindly. "You feel sympathy for him." She remarked, gently.

"No, I…" Caroline faltered, and her eyes lowered.

"He will not accept sympathy, my dear." Elizabeth stated, firmly. "Feelings are not something he will accept. Love is a curse."

Caroline looked at her mother. "But mother, I…"

Elizabeth stopped her with a hand on Caroline's lips. "I know, but you mustn't speak it." She paused, and sighed, lowering her hand. "Humans, like us, can love, but for the King…he has forbidden it."

Caroline bowed her head. "Love does not make one weak." She remarked, and Elizabeth smiled in understanding.

"No, it's not, and you must always remember that, my dear." Elizabeth remarked, firmly.

With that, Caroline nodded.

 **~XXX~**

Caroline lay in her feather bed that night, her mind going back to mother's words.

No feelings, she had said. The King forbade feelings. They were a curse in his eyes. She shook her head against the pillow, and slowly sat up.

Feelings were not a curse. She loved her mother, and that definitely was not a curse.

Slowly standing up, she grabbed the robe at foot of her bed, and slipped it on as she moved to the elongated window in her room.

All her life she had been trained to be the Fleur. The flower of the people was the translation, and when she turned eighteen, the training intensified, and she was moved to a stone house, a step up from the simple wooden shack, she and her mother had resided in all her life.

She leaned against the side of the window of stone, and peered out in the darkness. Tonight was a full moon, and though everyone lived in fear of these nights, Caroline loved them.

Something about the moon called to her.

She never told anyone about the calling, not even her mother, for even she didn't understand it.

Sitting on the stones at the base of the window, she drew her knees up to her chest, and placed her head sideways on her knees so she could peer at the moon.

So absorbed was she in the moon, she did not notice a dark four legged creature looking at her from the woods.

A wolf, on a nightly prowl, had stopped in mid-hunt when his wolf eyes caught the moon kissed figure of a blonde in the window of what he knew to be the Fleur's home.

He approached the stone house carefully, and lifted his head. He was careful not to get to close, but something drew him towards the human in the window. She was blonde and from there he couldn't tell much more, for he could only see so far with his eyes.

Caroline lowered her eyes from the moon, and straightened with a gasp. Her eyes widened as she took in the large dark grey wolf on the ground from her second story position. She leaned forward, and smiled, after the shock wore off, knowing she was too far away from him to get attacked, and yet…

"Hello," She greeted, and quickly looked around, making sure that no one was listening. His eyes were a bright yellow, and seemed to tell her something, for which she smiled. "Are you hungry?" She asked, though a part of her kicked herself for asking a wolf that question.

The wolf continued to sit there in a peaceful stance, and Caroline sighed. "Stay," She called in a low tone, and moved from the window. She quietly moved through the house towards the kitchen, which was located in the back, where she knew the wolf was sitting, or at least she hoped he was.

She smiled as she located some meat, and approached the back door. Inhaling deeply, she opened it, and looked outside to find him still sitting in the same position she had left him.

She paused in the doorway, and caught the wolf's eyes. "Please don't be afraid, and please don't eat me." She whispered, lowly, still vaguely wondering why she was talking to a wolf, but in these times, food was said to be scarce in the woods, and she couldn't bear the thought of animals going hungry, even if it was a wolf.

He heard her request, and let out a low growl before bowing his head, and lay down.

She smiled, and slowly stepped outside, hoping her instincts were right, and also, that no one would wake up to find her out here with a wolf.

She approached the wolf, cautiously, and knelt down, careful not to ruin her robes. Placing the meat in front of him, she steadied her hand, waiting.

The wolf gazed at her hand, and tilted his head to the side before pushing his nose towards her hand, and moved his head underneath.

She relaxed, and moved her hand over his head, feeling the soft texture of his fur. "So soft," She whispered, and listed to him moan in delight.

A howl in the distance, caused them both to stiffen, and she lifted her head to look into the woods, trying to see anything, before lowering them to look at the wolf. She caught his eyes, and for a moment, she thought she saw regret in his yellow orbs, which she could tell had just a hint of blue around the pupils. She slowly dragged her hand back, and watched him bow his head in respect, a movement that confounded her. _Perhaps wolves did have honor,_ she thought to herself.

He jumped up, and gave her a soft look. He noticed her eyes shown in the moonlight like stars, and her smile, though it was small was a gentle, caring smile that made him appreciate the kindness she had given him. He bowed his head, and picked up the meat, before running into the woods towards the howl.

As he ran, she watched, and tilted her head to the side, as she stood up. "Such a lonely animal," She observed, before heading back into the house.

In the distance, the lonely wolf howled.

 **~Months Later~**

"What do you day if he asks you a question, and you do not know the answer?" Elizabeth asked, clasping her hands in front of her.

Caroline sighed, and slowly bowed her head, as if she was standing in front of the King. "Your Majesty, I only know that which was given to me. Compel me if you wish, but only the truth comes from these lips." She answered, much to her mother's satisfaction.

Caroline lifted her head, and frowned. "Why must he compel?" She asked, honestly.

"Sometimes it's to learn the truth, but other times…" Elizabeth trailed off, sadly.

"He controls people with compulsion, doesn't he?" Caroline asked, her temper flaring.

"Now, Caroline," Elizabeth began, holding her hands up.

"How dare he take away their freedom?" Caroline ranted, realizing the control he had over the people, and hating it.

"He doesn't, my dear." Elizabeth began, stilling her daughter with a touch of her hands. "He gives them a choice, but sometimes the choice should not be given. Even so, he can make them forget if he chooses too."

Caroline scoffed, and moved from her mother towards the window of her room, folding her arms over her chest. "It doesn't make it right." She muttered, staring at the horizon.

Elizabeth smiled. "No, but it is the way he is, Caroline." She replied, stepping beside her daughter.

"Well perhaps, he should change." Caroline whispered, more to herself.

"You are not the first to think that, dear, and I'm not sure if you will be the last." Elizabeth revealed with a smile.

"I wonder if he ever would." Caroline wondered out loud, as the sun disappeared in the horizon.

Elizabeth smiled, and touched her daughter's back with her left hand. "We may never know, my dear, perhaps he will always be a beast to us." She remarked, softly.

Caroline frowned. "A man cursed to be what he is, and treats others with such disrespect. He sounds more like a wounded animal who has never had any love or kindness in his life." She concluded, scanning the horizon.

"You sound wise." Elizabeth stated, gently.

Caroline sighed, and bowed her head a fraction before looking at her mother. "I understand him, and that's what makes me angry." She confessed, turning to look back at the horizon. "I understand the pain and the loneliness, but to give up on love and friendship, the very ideals that make us human, even if he is not human, I just…" She trailed off, and sighed. "I hurt for him, and I wish he could see the truth."

"Perhaps he will someday." Elizabeth agreed, softly. "Perhaps, you could show him the truth." She added, and Caroline turned her head.

"But, mother, I'm not supposed to speak to him or look at him…" Caroline began, but Elizabeth stopped her.

"Speak with kindness, and honesty, and if he allows you too, gaze at him not out of fear, but with courage and strength, earn his respect, and that will set him on the road of change." Elizabeth instructed, and kissed her daughter's head before leaving the room.

Caroline faced the horizon, and let her mother's words wash over her. Her mother was wise and patient. Everyone who met Elizabeth knew this to be true, and she tried so many times to pass that onto her daughter, which showed as Caroline showed her patience with everyone she encountered.

Silence filled the room, and Caroline smiled. The afternoons were usually the only times Caroline had to herself. It was designated her time to either reflect on the lessons of the day, or just relax and prepare for the next day.

The sun was gone completely, and the moon was rising in the sky. She sighed, and watched the moon. It was still beautiful and bright, never changing.

She sat in the window sill, and listened to the quiet filled house. At night, the others would retire to their homes with the exception of only a few, for the house of the Fleur was protected, by something more powerful than humans could comprehend. Only her, her mother, and her elder instructor stayed on the second floor, and only one guard was stationed on the first floor.

Not since the first Fleur did they have a need for protection. No one dared touch the Fleur once he or she had been chosen.

The stillness of the night called to her, as it always did, and she felt her body relax for the first time that day. She lowered her eyes to the ground, and smiled as the familiar wolf appeared in the shadows. "You came back." She remarked, happily, and climbed from the sill. Rushing quietly through the house until she made it to the back door, after the first meeting months earlier, the wolf came almost every night, and it brought her such joy to see him every time.

She smiled as she opened the door, and caught the wolf's eyes. For reasons she still could not comprehend, she wasn't afraid of this wolf, which appeared to be so gentle.

"Here you go," She began, holding out the meat she had saved. "Though it's probably not as much fun as hunting, is it?" She asked, kneeling down in front of him.

The wolf laid down, and watched her, appearing to ask her to convey her frustration, in a silent look.

She sighed, and leaned back on her ankles. "All my life, I have been trained to be the Fleur, but lately; I'm finding myself questioning whether or not I should continue." She began, lifting her eyes to the moon. "I don't agree with the King, in fact, I feel…anger towards him." She confessed, lowering her eyes to the wolf, who seemed to be listening intently.

"I mean, he compels people; he frightens them. Seriously, there's got to be a better way to rule, than fear and intimidation." She added, shrugging her shoulders.

The wolf tilted his head to the side, and let out a low growl.

She laughed without joy, and nodded her head. "Exactly," She agreed, lowering her eyes to catch his. "I understand why he would feel the need to be such a…" She paused, and sadness covered her features. "A beast, but banishing the need for love and friendship…" She paused once more, and lifted her eyes to the moon. "I feel such pain for him and the suffering he must have gone through to come to those rules." She added, quietly, lowering her eyes after a moment to look at the wolf, whose eyes seemed to hold sadness.

"You know, if you were a human…" She teased, and laughed when the wolf snorted, and shook his head.

"I'm kidding. I wouldn't trade you, wolf, for anything in the world." She added, lifting her hand, and he pushed his nose underneath, a tradition between them with him giving her permission of sorts.

She smiled, and moved her hand over head. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say we were friends." She whispered, and to that the wolf whined, nudging her hand in agreement. "My first real friend," She whispered, lightly, but the sadness in her eyes told the wolf she was speaking the truth, and slowly crawling towards her, he nestled himself beside her, as she draped her left arm around his body, leaned down to press her lips on his head. "Thank you, wolf," She whispered in his ear.

He whined in answer.

They were too distracted with their newly confirmed friendship, to notice Elizabeth watching from the window in her daughter's room with a smile on her face.

 _Perhaps the day has come_ , she thought, for she dare not voice the words out loud for one simple reason:

She could be heard.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I have good news to you all! I have applied for another job, not sure if I will get a call back, but I've decided I can't stay where I'm working at right now, because my current boss is just bringing the library I love down, and she just snaps at me and my co-worker. It was a semi-hard decision to make, but after an incident which caused her to snap at me (which was not the first time) just because I was trying to help, it turned into an easy decision, so I applied, and hope I made the right decision.**

 **Anyway, I just wanted to let you all know the situation, if you have followed other stories in the past.**

 **I am currently becoming immersed in my history and my stories, with the intention of completing more than the one I just wrapped up. I have my time mapped out, so... wish me luck with that! :)**

 **Let me know if you wish this story to be updated, every other day, every week, or twice a week. (Personally, I can manage twice a week, but want your opinions!)**

 **Next Chapter: Arrival**

 **Until Next Time...**


	3. Arrival

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH! :)**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

As the sun rose through the trees, Caroline held her breathe. The day had finally come. Today, she would be escorted to the King's palace, and she would officially become the Fleur. It was customary for when a Fleur turned twenty-five; they would be escorted to the King's home. Her birthday had been the day before, and though she had been waiting for this day, she was still hesitant.

It was a long journey, one that few took, and even fewer made it, but the Fleur was special. She would be escorted by the King's adviser, a man everyone feared in their own right, for only few had ever seen him, but his name rested among the horror stories told to children to get them to behave.

Caroline bowed her head. She never believed the horror stories. Even as a child, she knew there had to be a reason behind the pain of the King's household. Of course, her mother's stories had filled her heart and mind, and she knew the partial truth. The King's adviser was his brother, Elijah, and the fear everyone held was partially right, for according to her mother, family was everything to Elijah.

Caroline understood that, for her mother was everything to her. She had wondered about the law forbidding love, and she hesitated. How could Elijah be loyal to his family and yet not love them? There had to be love in there somewhere, shouldn't there?

She turned from the window, and examined her dress. The yellow floor-length dress clung to her body in a way that showed off her figure, and the blue roses were embroidered on material, showing off her character in a simple design. The sleeves clung to her upper arms, and split at her elbow, before hanging down in an elegant form. Her golden blonde hair was rolled into a small bun at the nape of her neck, and a simple golden crown with yellow roses had been placed inside the tresses of her hair.

She picked up the folds of her dress, and slowly walked down the stairs to the base of the first floor, and smiled sadly at her mother, who was waiting beside the front door.

"You look beautiful, my dear." Elizabeth choked out, with emotion on every word.

Caroline bowed her head at the compliment, and felt tears burn her eyes. She lifted her head, and her eyes caught her mother's. Fear of never seeing her mother again coursed through her, and she tried to voice it, but her voice had stuck in her throat.

Elizabeth caressed her daughter's shoulders. "Remember what I told you. Be kind, and show confidence." She instructed, tearfully, yet strong. "We will see each other again, Caroline. Believe it." She promised, honestly.

Caroline nodded, and through her heartache and tears, she wrapped her arms around her mother. The simple movement seemed to voice that which Caroline had never spoken, but shown for it was forbidden as of yet. Elizabeth understood, and smiled through tears, as she held her daughter.

The sound of a carriage outside, caused her to tense, but Caroline held on, refusing to let go of her mother until the last moment.

The door opened, and slowly, they separated to find a young gentleman, older than Caroline, and yet younger than Elizabeth, standing in the doorway.

He was regal from his stance, with his hands clasped behind his back, and his head erect. He had short brown hair with brown eyes when he stepped out of the sunlight into the house. Despite the magic surrounding the house, the King's advisor was one of the few who could pass through the doors, even without an invitation.

Caroline inhaled, and bowed her head in respect. He returned the bow, and straightened his head.

"You must be the Fleur." He began, letting his eyes move over her, observing, assessing. "I'm Elijah, the King's advisor." He introduced, strictly.

"Caroline," Caroline returned, holding her head high in pride, while grasping her mother's hand in hers.

Elijah bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Pleasure," He returned, formally. "Whenever you are ready, Caroline," He added, with a kind smile.

Caroline searched his features, before holding his eyes, and saw the kindness of his words in the depths of his brown orbs. She smiled in kind, and turned to her mother. "Mother," She paused, trying to find the words. "There's something I would like you to do." She began, licking her lips.

"What is it, dear?" Elizabeth asked, grasping her daughter's hands.

"I've been feeding a wolf at night." Caroline rushed out, and moved her eyes up to focus on her mother. "I know I wasn't allowed outside after night had fallen, but he looked so hungry and…lonely." She continued, shaking her head, gently.

Elizabeth smiled, and shifted her eyes to Elijah, whose own had widened in shock. "I know, dear. I've known for the past few months." She remarked, shocking her daughter and the advisor. "You are a special young woman, my dear." She added, touching her daughter's face. "If you are asking me to feed him, then I will, but I don't think he'll come back after you leave." She added, under her breathe, glancing towards Elijah, who smirked and bowed his head.

Caroline smiled, and tilted her head down. "I told him last night that I would have to leave. He seemed to understand…for a wolf." She explained, turning her head to glance at Elijah before turning to look at her mother. "If I'm able, I'll write to you." She whispered, and Elizabeth smiled, and pulled her daughter close and kissed her head.

"Be strong and understanding, my dear," Elizabeth whispered in her daughter's ear, before letting go, and watched as Caroline backed up, and met Elijah at the door.

Caroline walked through the doors with a heavy heart, and with his help, stepped up into the coach, slowly turning to wave goodbye to her mother. She settled in the velvet seat, and bowed her head as her hands clasped together in her lap.

"How long has the wolf been coming to the house?" Elijah asked, quietly as the coach jolted forward.

Caroline lifted her eyes, and smiled, softly. "For almost a year," She answered, honestly. "Maybe longer, sometimes the days blend together." She added, as he hummed and smiled.

Caroline lowered her eyes, and turned her head to watch the trees pass by the window.

Elijah watched her, calmly, and tilted his head to the side. "You have questions." He began, causing her to turn her head to focus on him. "You may ask." He acquiesced, leaning back in the seat.

Caroline opened her mouth, and in her mind, tried to phrase the words in a way that would not be offensive. "Why does the King outlaw love?" She asked, quietly, looking away.

Elijah studied her, and nodded his head. "He believes that love is a curse, and it only leads to pain." He answered, simply.

Caroline shook her head. "How could it lead to pain, when love gives life and peace?" She asked, moving her eyes around.

He smiled. "That you will have to ask him, Caroline," He answered, simply. "I only know from experience what the King feels, and why he does what he does."

"But you don't approve." Caroline stated, observing him with contemplative eyes.

He bowed his head. "He is King. It doesn't matter what I think." He returned, but Caroline scoffed, lowly.

"Being King means you listen to the people, and gain all sides of the story before jumping to conclusions from one incident." She explained, not realizing she was going against her training.

Elijah nodded in approval. "I agree, but the King does not see it that way." He replied, honestly.

She lowered her eyes. "How can he rule if he doesn't see everything?" She asked, quietly.

"Perhaps, it's because he chooses not to." Elijah answered, watching her carefully. "You speak your mind with your heart and with conviction." He observed, and she bit her tongue. "Sometimes, it may not be wise to do so, but in your case I believe it will serve you well." He added, and she heard the complement in the words.

"My mother taught me to speak with kindness, honesty, and strength." She explained, in remembrance of her mother.

Elijah smiled, and nodded. "From what I know of your mother, you have inherited her traits and carry them well." He concurred, bowing his head in respect.

Caroline smiled, and bowed her head. "Thank you." She responded, turning to look out the window of the coach.

"I only speak the truth." He returned, and she smiled once more. "You have another question on your mind." He remarked, after the silence became too much. "You may ask whatever you wish, Caroline. I am not the King, and do not adhere to the same protocols."

She turned her head, and studied him. "He is your brother, isn't he?" She asked, trying to find the truth.

Elijah's face faltered, and it was the first time Caroline saw the spark of danger in his eyes, but he quickly composed himself, as he nodded, giving her a sense that whatever her next words would be, needed to be careful.

"My mother told me a story of how there were six of you, and now there are five." She began, holding his eyes, her tone soft and yet firm.

He nodded, only slightly, giving her permission to proceed.

"You sacrificed so much for our people, and yet you live in seclusion." Caroline continued her blue-green eyes full of compassion.

Elijah lifted his head a fraction, and lowered his eyes. "People fear the creatures we became in order to protect them. It's safer for all of us if we remain in seclusion." He explained, and Caroline lowered her eyes. "Few people even know of our history only that we are creatures of the dark." He began, watching her intently.

"My mother told me the story when I was young, and reinforced it when I began my training. She said it was so I could understand the King and the reason he is called the beast." She explained, moving her eyes to the side.

Elijah hummed, and watched her, closely. "Did she ever tell you his true name?" He asked, and Caroline nodded, hesitantly. He shook his head. "Never call him anything other than King or Your Majesty, Caroline." He explained, lowly. "Unless he gives you permission, never call him by his full name." He remarked, his eyes intense and fearful.

Caroline slowly clenched her hands together. "Why?" She asked, lowly, but he heard her question.

Pain flashed across his face, and he clenched his jaw. "Because that's what mother used to call him."

 **~XXX~**

The ride was long and wanting as they continued deeper into the wood and Caroline felt her body tighten from fatigue of the ride, and her eyes burn from the wind flowing into the coach. The sun was starting to move towards the west, and soon it would be afternoon.

"You've been silent for the past few hours." Elijah broke through her thoughts, and she shifted, slightly in the coach.

"What is on your mind, Caroline?" Elijah asked, and she kept her head turned away from him.

"What will happen if he doesn't approve of me?" She asked into the quiet sunset.

Elijah held back the suspicion he held since leaving her home, and spoke up. "Would you rather be spared the knowledge?" He asked, causing her to look at him.

"I would like to know the truth." She answered, lifting her head high.

Elijah tipped his head forward. "You will be eaten." He revealed, and the silence in the coach from his brutal honesty formed an icy exterior, until he smiled.

Caroline opened her mouth, and let out a laugh. "You're teasing." She returned, as he lifted his left hand with a flourish.

"In all fairness, Caroline, some Fleurs met their end as dinner to the King and some were sent back home with the knowledge that they had failed their people in a way." He paused, lowering his eyes. "Some asked to be turned for the simple reason of immortality." He added, turning his head.

Caroline sensed more, but she recognized the look on his face. "Have any turned?" She asked in the silence.

Elijah closed his eyes in pain, and his jaw clenched. "Only three," He answered, quietly, before turning to look at her. "I only say this, because you must know you have a choice, Caroline." He revealed, watching her swallow. "Though he may seem cruel, he does give them a choice, and sometimes the choice they make is the cruelest fate anyone can conceive." He added, and Caroline swallowed, hard.

She turned her head, and gazed back out of the window, her mind rolling over the facts which were laid out to her. Her heart tugged at her chest, and she swallowed once more to keep the pain down to a minimum.

It was a cruel fate to think of in any respect. To become a creature of the night, and live an eternity with such a bloodlust…It was unthinkable.

She leaned back in her seat, and closed eyes. If she was ever deemed worthy enough to ask, she would say she wished to return home to her mother, and face the people.

But returning home meant failure to a Fleur.

For a Fleur cannot return home once he or she enters the castle, at least not permanently, it was a law that in order to reveal the peoples grievances, a Fleur had to appear to the public, and hear their concerns, and then present them to the King. From what she understood, she could return home if he approved of her, but only for a short time, why she never understood, but she knew that once she arrived at the King's home, she would be forever bound to it, unless she was rejected.

Rejected…

That was a fate worse than death in the eyes of the people. For that meant something was wrong with her, either she was tainted or too headstrong or something.

Caroline closed her eyes. She didn't want to think of it, for the more she thought of it, the more she realized how much she dwelled on the negative.

She would please the King. She had to, for her sake and for her people.

 **~XXX~**

She opened her eyes when she felt the coach stop, and turned her head.

"We have arrived, Caroline." Elijah remarked, opening the door, and helped her out of the coach.

She lifted her head, and held in a gasp as she took in the dark castle with three towers and a large main building. It was dark and gloomy, holding hardly any light at all. The towers stood with two on the ends of the main building, and the third at the center.

Lifting her eyes, she caught a glimpse of someone standing in the window, and she swallowed. The King, probably, she thought, allowing Elijah to escort her through the double large doors at the main entrance.

"Wait here, please," Elijah remarked, leaving Caroline in the foyer, and moved briskly through the hallway towards the back of the room.

She heard footsteps coming beside her, and she slowly turned to find another blonde woman, about her age, in a red dress and somewhat cold eyes. "You must be the Fleur." She asked, her voice lilting and held a soft accent.

Caroline bowed her head. "I am." She responded, in a manner that made the other woman smile.

"I'm Rebekah." She responded, with a smile that transformed her face slightly.

Caroline nodded, and kept her eyes down. "Caroline," She responded, and felt the woman move around her, as if she was observing her.

Rebekah hummed, and stopped in front of her. "You may have potential, but that is not for me to decide." She remarked, quietly.

Caroline dared to lift her eyes, and tried to smile, but her face froze.

Rebekah shrugged her shoulders. "I'll show you to your room." She said, blatantly. "Follow me, please."

Caroline sighed, and followed the blonde, getting the impression that Rebekah rarely said please.

"This is your home of sorts, at least until the King decides otherwise," Rebekah began, as they ascended the stairs. "You may go anywhere you wish except the middle tower that is forbidden to everyone." She added, sadly.

Caroline lowered her eyes. "Why?" She asked, trying to be quiet, but Rebekah heard her, as she turned to face Caroline.

"I don't know. No one does." She explained, holding Caroline's gaze. "You know, some Fleurs have entered this castle full of fear, but you…" She began, examining the young woman. "You hold no fear."

Caroline shook her head. "Mother told me to show strength and kindness, not fear when entering a new world." She explained, with pride lining her words.

Rebekah nodded, and hummed. "You may feel it, Caroline, trust me. These halls are not to be treaded through lightly. You may have strength, but believe me when I say, strength will not save you." She remarked, lifting her chin.

Caroline gave a short nod. "We shall see." She returned, honestly.

Rebekah smiled, and chuckled. "Despite you being human, I may grow to like you, Caroline." She remarked, turning on her heel to continue down the long corridor.

Caroline pondered the statement, and realized what she meant. As she followed the woman, Caroline smiled. "That makes two of us," She whispered, lowly.

Rebekah smiled.

 **~XXX~**

"The Fleur has arrived, Your Majesty." Elijah remarked, watching the broad shoulders of his brother move from the window.

"I know. I saw." The King confirmed, turning to face his brother. Klaus, as he was called to only a few, Nik by two of his siblings, and Niklaus by the one standing in front of him, moved quietly to the large velvet chair at the far wall, and sat down.

Elijah sighed. "You risked too much the past year, Niklaus."

Klaus inhaled, and placed his hand to his chin, which could be made out in the dark by the enhanced sight of his brother. "No one needs to know of it, Elijah." He responded, turning his eyes to look at his brother.

Elijah sighed, and shook his head. "Her mother knows. It was too risky." He argued, stepping closer.

Klaus lowered his arm, and leaned his head back. "It was my choice." He explained, in a clipped tone.

"And what will happen if she discovers the truth? Or even the others? What do you think will happen when they realize you broke through the confines of the castle by finding that loophole?" Elijah argued, and Klaus shook his head.

"No one will know, Elijah. I made sure of it." Klaus returned, turning his head to look out the window.

Elijah's shoulders deflated, and he bowed his head. "I hope you are right, Niklaus, for all our sakes." He whispered, and sighed. "How long will you wait before you meet her officially?" He asked, in a normal tone.

Klaus stood up, and moved back to the window where the moon was shining through. "I'll give her three days to get settled, before I call a meeting." He answered, lowly.

Elijah hesitated before bowing his head, and left his brother alone, knowing that Klaus had said enough.

 **~XXX~**

Caroline stood at the window of her new home, and wrapped her arms around her body. She had been led to one of the towers of the castle, but the room was not as drab as she thought at first. It held engravings of flowers in the walls, and gold covered chandeliers hung from the ceiling. It held a renaissance feel, and yet it was comfortable, and felt like home.

Rebekah had left an hour ago, and Caroline was grateful, though she suspected the other woman wanted a woman to talk too, Caroline wished to have some moments alone. The journey had been long, and Caroline hoped for at least an afternoon by herself, and afternoon to which she had been granted back home.

An ache filled her chest, as she thought of her mother and her wolf friend. She missed them immensely, but somehow she knew she would see them again.

As she settled in the pale yellow satin sheets of her bed, she heard the sound of a lonely howl, and somehow, she felt her heartache ease.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **If you have watched the new Beauty and the Beast movie, some of the scenery had bearing in my writing. I hope you approve. :)**

 **I hope you all have caught on to the little eggs I've hidden. If you have...I may treat you to a sneak peek into the next chapter!**

 **Okay, Every Monday and Friday will be a new chapter! I'm going to try to get in the rhythm of it. Hope that suits you all! :)**

 **Next Chapter: Meeting the King**

 **Until Next Time...**


	4. AN: Test Run

Hello all,

This is a test run, as I have updated this story, and for some reason the website would not send out alerts. So, this chapter is merely an apology for the delay in getting updated alerts.

I hope this works, as I know so many of you have followed this story, and are enjoying it. I'd hate for you to miss something you enjoy, even the slightest.

Also, if it doesn't work, follow me on Tumblr, or check Tumblr, I have the same username. When I update my stories, I post it on there to spread the word. It's a little ritual I do that has proven useful, so if you're not sure if or when I've updated this story, check on Tumblr, more than likely it'll be on there.

If you're not sure, I'm planning on updating on Mondays and Fridays, so check by nightfall of those days, and it should be updated.

Thank you for your patience!

Sincerely,

Sci-fi Christian


	5. Meeting the King

**Okay, I'm a little late with getting this up, but due to the malfunction of this site, I delayed in getting this chapter up so everything would be alright, and also, my computer, the one in which I normally write my stories, crashed. Thankfully, I was able to save my stories onto a flashdrive, but that was also a delay.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING AND CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

 **Year Earlier**

 _Klaus closed his eyes as he watched the sun fade in the distance, and bowed his head. For over a hundred years, he had been literally trapped in the castle, cursed for eternity by the one who said it was to protect and save him._

 _His mother…_

 _Klaus scoffed, and jerked his head to the side to be sure he was alone in his room. His mother had a knack for subterfuge. Since discovering her betrayal against his father, Klaus had become distant, cold, unfeeling._

 _So she cursed him and their family for not caring enough to save him, in her eyes._

 _It was a curse she created to give him time to realize the truth. Truth…_

 _Truth was overrated, and it was lost to him. This was something he never could forgive nor understand._

 _The only aspect he could understand was the calling of something towards the Far East, towards the house where the newest fleur lived._

 _Never before had he felt the calling, not with any of the other Fleurs. It was strange. Strange that he heard her voice, and yet he had never met her._

 _Stepping away from the window, he faced the small fireplace in his room. The embers were low in light, and the warmth that blew from the sparks was low and unfeeling, like everything in the castle through the years._

 _He folded his arm over his chest, resting his right hand under his chin, and watched the flames. His body, his bipedal form could not leave the castle, but his wolf form could. It was risky to leave the castle at any time, even in his wolf form._

 _There were those who hunted him and his family, and his mother had known this, which was one of the reasons for the curse, or so she said. They were called the Five, hunters of the family, waiting to destroy the delicate balance that would break the world around them. Yet they couldn't break through the castle for Esther, Klaus' mother, had made sure her family were secure, another part of the curse. Only one person, one human could break through the barrier, the Fleur, which was why she was important to the family and to the Five, though they never knew who the Fleur was until the last moment, which was a good sign for the family._

 _However, none could leave except only a few, one at a time, and only during the day, for at night, the Five would prowl the grounds, waiting for a slip from the family, but the prize they truly wanted was him, the King, for that reason he never left, and it was why he was stuck within the confines of the castle, and why he banished love and all other feelings, for if he fell in love, then she would be placed in danger. It was too risky in his mind. The Five would discover the love, and use it to gain a foothold within._

 _As the wolf, he could leave, and visit the human world. He could watch the ones chosen by the people as the Fleur, and determine if they were worthy._

 _In fact, he had actually done so for many years, in order to test them. He would appear in his wolf form, testing them, seeing if they would scream, hide, faint, throw stones, or even yell harshly._

 _He had felt the stones burn his back as one fleur actually had the nerve to dip the stone in some form of acid, before throwing it out the window. What pleasure had he taken when he revealed his form to her before ripping her heart out. He relished the shock, and fear when she had realized she had failed the first test._

 _She didn't accept a creature like him._

 _He wondered absently if this new Fleur would accept him. For when he was the wolf, he was a beast. A beast showing his true colors, not the hybrid who hated the light for it showed his repulsion._

 _He felt the moon rise behind him, and felt the power course through his veins. Tonight he would hunt, and maybe he would meet her._

 _He couldn't explain it. He really couldn't, but the news of the blonde Fleur had caused him to question if she was the one from his dreams._

 _The one who haunted his every waking moment._

 _The Fleur called Caroline._

 **~Present~**

It had been two days since she arrived at the castle, and though she knew she had almost free reign, she never left her room, until now. She had stayed in her room because the long trip had taken its toll on her body, and she had collapsed in exhaustion. Also, she had missed her mother, and was unsure of her surroundings.

Caroline lifted the skirts of her dress, and stepped out into the hallway. She moved her head around, and sighed as the hallway filled with silence. Her long pale blue dress barely touched the floor, and she had left her hair in a long braid which draped over her left shoulder.

Sunlight from the outside shown through the windows in the hallway, and made the castle, which had seemed so cold and unfeeling when she first arrived, seemed full of life and inviting. She let her feet guide her, as she moved down the hallway, hoping to see a little of the castle where she would call her home for however long she was needed.

"Decided to explore today, did you?"

Caroline paused, and turned her head over her shoulder, before slowly turning her body to find Rebekah walking towards her, gracefully, in a red and gold dress that seemed to accentuate her figure. "I thought I might, if that is alright?" She asked, gently, as Rebekah continued towards her.

Rebekah hummed, and clasped her hands in front of her body. "I'm not sure if the King would approve of you exploring without a guide." She remarked, and Caroline lifted her head.

"He wouldn't or you?" Caroline asked, and Rebekah smiled.

"You do have spirit. Elijah told me such." Rebekah returned, nodding her head once. "Exploring the castle is one thing, Caroline, but doing so alone without knowing where the dangers are, is…unwise." Rebekah added with her face fading into a flicker of sadness and darkness.

Caroline bowed her head. "Perhaps you would show me around," She offered, lifting her head to catch the young woman's eyes. "It seems I'll need a guide."

Rebekah tilted her head forward, and moved forward. "Alright, just don't think that this changes anything, I have no power over the King, and my opinion is not regarded much." She added under her breathe.

Caroline walked beside her, knowing for some reason she could. Perhaps it was the way Rebekah seemed to call out for a friend, that she felt safe in breaking the rule of walking behind the members of the King's family. Or perhaps it was the way Rebekah seemed to relax in her movements when Caroline kept pace with her. "How long have you lived here?" Caroline asked, absently, as they turned down yet another corridor.

Rebekah sighed, and paused as they stopped in front of two golden doors. "I lost track of time after first hundred years." She answered, absently. She shifted her gaze to Caroline, and tilted her head to the side. "That does not frighten you, does it? To know that I have lived for so long." She asked, and Caroline shook her head.

"No, in fact, it explains so much." Caroline responded, with a soft tone.

Rebekah lowered her eyes, and moved her head a fraction to the side before straightening it. "What was your life like back where you used to live?" She asked, changing the subject, while opening the doors, motioning for Caroline to enter as she entered first.

Caroline paused, and followed suit, taking in the enlarged room with candles along the sides of the walls, and panting hanging just underneath them. "I would train mostly." She answered, finally gaining her voice. "Every day an older woman would instruct me on the rituals of the Fleur, and tell me how to better relay the messages the people sent. Other times, I would spend in lessons of history with my mother." She added, moving to the painting on the wall to her right. She paused, and lifted her face to absorb the simple painting of a yellow rose with sea-green eyes just above the rose. There was no face in the painting, and yet for some reason it seemed so familiar.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Rebekah remarked, stepping beside Caroline. "This was painted shortly after…" She paused and bowed her head.

Caroline only nodded, carefully realizing how much the painting seemed to call to her. "Who painted it?" She asked, absently.

Rebekah smiled, but it faded from her face. "No one you would know." She answered, backing up. "This is the private collection of the King." She described, as Caroline snapped out of her trance, and turned face the other woman. "Don't worry, he never comes in here during the day." Rebekah added, with a faint smile. "You're safe."

Caroline felt her body tense for a second, knowing that the words didn't matter. She knew that if Rebekah wanted to, she could kill her, and yet…

"You amaze me, Caroline." Rebekah remarked, lowly. "Even with the threat of danger, you hide your fear. If only I could have met your mother, from what Elijah told me, she is as special as you." She added, and Caroline smiled.

"She is more, my lady." Caroline returned, and Rebekah held up her hand.

"Rebekah is fine, please." Rebekah confessed, rolling her eyes. "If you survive the meeting with the King, then you and I are going to be seeing a lot of each other." She added, and Caroline heard the longing in her voice.

It must have been so lonely to live here without female companionship. Having brothers around is one thing, but having a woman around who understood women problems was something else entirely.

"Would you like to see more of the castle?" Rebekah asked, moving past the young Fleur, taking Caroline away from her thoughts.

Caroline nodded, and followed her out the room, as Rebekah closed the doors, and stepped beside her.

"This way, please," Rebekah instructed, making their way down the corridor.

Caroline breathed in the faint musk of dust, and part of her mind wondered if anyone truly dusted this castle, or even cared if it went to ruin.

"There are only five of us who live in the castle, well nine if you include those who were…" Rebekah paused, and turned to Caroline. "How much do you know about us?" She asked, her gaze searching.

Caroline lowered her eyes. "Only that you and Elijah are the King's siblings, and that you sacrificed for the people to be who you are now." She answered, and Rebekah saw the honesty in her eyes with no hint of judgement.

"For some of us, it wasn't a choice." Rebekah added, turning her head to the side. "The choice was made for us, and yet, we endured. We had to or die and break the balance." She explained, as they continued on the hallway.

The more Caroline listened, the more she felt more questions needing to be asked. Lowering her head, her heart tugged and leapt in her chest. She gasped, and pressed her right hand to her chest.

Rebekah heard her stop, and slowly turned to face her. Her brow furrowed, and she tilted her head to the side, trying to find anything which would cause such a reaction from Caroline. "What is it?"

Caroline swallowed, and rubbed her chest. "It's nothing." She answered in a low tone. "I think I should head back to my room. I'm feeling a bit tired." She added, turning on her heel, and walked away, leaving Rebekah standing in the hallway with a confused look on her face, until she shifted her eyes to the window, and saw the reason.

Through the window in the hallway, the tower, where her brother stayed, was in view, and from a distance, she could see him in the window watching.

Rebekah smiled, just a fraction, as she realized why Caroline had such a reaction.

She felt the King's presence, and she didn't know it.

 **~XXX~**

Caroline closed the door in her room, and sighed. The twinge in her chest had eased the closer she had gotten to her room. Lifting her eyes, she focused on the window, and felt a pull from the outside.

Making her way to the window, she wrapped her arms around her upper body, and sighed as she watched the sun move across the sky.

Night was coming, and though she welcomed the sun, she longed for the night. For with the night came the moon, and it was a glorious time. The stars would slowly trickle across the sky, and shine almost as bright as the moon, and it would fill her with such a wonderful feeling, she would actually feel at ease.

Placing her hands on the sides of the window, she leaned out, and inhaled deeply. She smiled as the wind picked up, and the scent of pine filled her senses. Turning her head to the right, she saw the tower she remembered seeing before the sharp feeling in her chest had come to her, and caused her to leave her guide and perhaps friend.

Her brow crinkled as she gazed at the tower, and saw a light coming from the window near the top of the tower. A figure moved in the light, and she tried to get a glimpse of him.

Caroline lowered her eyes, and sighed. Why did all of this seem to not frighten her?

Or the better question was, why hadn't see met the King yet?

 **~XXX~**

Caroline got her last question answered when a timid knock on her door caused her to awaken from her sleep the next morning, and she slowly arose from her bed, taking time to wrap the robe around her person.

Slowly, she opened the door, and stepped back, opening the door wider when she saw Rebekah on the other side. "Rebekah, I'm sorry about yesterday. I…" She trailed off when Rebekah lifted her hand.

"You don't have to apologize, Caroline. I understand, believe me." Rebekah countered, with a smile. "Today is your lucky day, it seems." She began, entering the room with an invitation. "The King wishes to meet you this afternoon when the sun sets." She added, turning to face Caroline.

Caroline's eyes widened, and she looked down at her attire. "Today?" She asked, and Rebekah nodded.

"Apparently, he's tired of waiting, and wants to get the meeting over with. I hope you are prepared." She added, and Caroline sighed.

"You and me both." She responded, lowly, causing Rebekah to smile in understanding.

"Don't worry, Caroline. He's not as much of a beast as you've been led to believe. Trust me." Rebekah remarked, smiling.

Caroline sighed, and bowed her head. "I hope so."

Rebekah smiled, and stepped forward. "You know, we've only known you for a day, and yet, you have proven your worth to me from day one. You are different from the other Fleurs who have been here." She explained, causing Caroline to lift her head. "You show no judgement even after knowing our history, which your mother obviously informed you, and you don't show fear when you should be afraid." She added, lowly.

Caroline swallowed, and moved her eyes to the side. "Why would I fear something that I feel…compelled to follow?" She asked, though the words didn't seem to make much sense at the time, but Rebekah understood them.

She understood exactly what Caroline meant. "Would you like help to prepare for this evening?" She asked after a few moments of silence engulfed them.

Caroline smiled, and nodded twice. "I would welcome it."

Rebekah smiled, and laughed. "Good, then shall we?"

 **~XXX~**

Caroline stood in front of the mirror in her room, and swallowed as she took in the yellow dress, her mother had made for her first meeting with the King. The yellow dress was floor-length with small golden flowers embroidered on the bodice, which clung to her body, showing off her hour glass figure. Her hair, thanks to Rebekah, was left down, with only one clip on the right side of her head. She looked more like going to a ball than going to meet the King.

She turned when a knock sounded at her door, and glanced quickly at Rebekah who was nodding with a approval. In just two days, Caroline realized she had made her second friend. Though, Rebekah could give off the danger vibe, which Caroline was realizing that it was a defensive move to protect herself, Caroline was coming to know that the young woman held a kind and caring heart in her bosom. Rebekah was a kindred spirit, and Caroline was happy to know her.

She opened the door to find Elijah on the other side. She watched, kept her back straight, and head held high, as he moved his eyes up and down her body, assessing whether or not she had any flaws that could possibly find disfavor with the King.

"He's ready for you." Elijah confirmed, bowing his upper body, slightly.

Caroline bowed her head in reverence, and snuck a glance toward Rebekah, who sent her a smile of comfort. Inhaling deeply, Caroline followed Elijah out of the room, and towards the one they called King.

All the while her chest tightened with either anticipation or fear. As they rounded the corridor, Caroline realized it wasn't either. It was something else.

Something like…familiarity.

 **~XXX~**

Klaus stared in the fireplace with his right hand under his chin. Today was the day.

Today, he would officially meet the blonde Fleur, but a part of him was nervous. Could he trust her with the truth of what he was? Could he tell her that her kindness had spared her life when he was a wolf?

He turned from the fire, and lowered his arms to his side. He couldn't tell her. Not yet, not until she passed the next test.

He had to know, completely if she was the one, and in order to that, he had to remain emotionless when talking to her.

He clenched his eyes shut. That was going to be the hardest test for him. How could he when he had spent a year getting to know her? How could he when her laughter and touch soothed his demonic soul?

He heard Elijah and Caroline's footsteps coming up the stairs, and he sighed. The moment of truth had come.

He moved into the shadows, and waited as he sat down in the chair in the darkest area of the room. She couldn't gaze up on his face. Not with the way it was. Not now.

The door opened, and he saw Elijah enter first, followed by the Fleur with her head bowed, and her hands clasped in front of her person.

He nodded towards Elijah, who nodded in return, and whispered something in Caroline's direction, to which she nodded in understanding.

The door closed behind Elijah, and Klaus watched as Caroline remained still, awaiting whatever command he gave her.

"What is your name?" He asked, his voice deep, throwing off his accent, thanks to the elongated fangs that would forever be visible in his mouth.

Caroline closed her eyes. "Caroline, your Majesty." She answered, softly.

He hummed, and studied her from afar. "Caroline, an unusual name for these times." He returned, his hands clenching the arm rests.

"I suppose, but my mother did not believe in usual names." Caroline responded, before closing her mouth, realizing she was speaking out of turn.

Klaus lowered his head, and slowly stood. "Tell me, Caroline," He began, taking a forward step towards her, but kept himself in the shadows. "What makes you think you are worthy enough to be the 'Flower of the People'?" He asked, moving around her, watching as she kept her head down.

"Because I understand the people," _And you_. She added silently, or at least she was hoping she did.

He hummed, and silently he stepped closer. "Understanding the people, doesn't mean you are made to be the Fleur." He revealed, a low growl emanating from his chest.

She kept her shoulders back, and her eyes closed. "A Fleur's job is to understand the people's needs, and the King's." She returned, though her voice was revealing her temper flaring just a fraction.

He jutted his chin out. "How do you propose to know my needs, Fleur?" He asked, stopping behind her, taking in her blonde hair, waving gently down her back. "You know nothing about me." He remarked, watching her carefully.

Caroline knew this was a trick question, and she bit her tongue from revealing too much. She knew Elijah may have told the King what she knew, as he did with Rebekah, but she wasn't too sure. Perhaps this was the test. To see whether or not, she would reveal what she knew, and cause his anger to reign down on her and the people. "I will know what you want me to know, Your Majesty." She finally answered, hoping that answer was satisfactory.

Klaus lifting his head higher as if he didn't expect the answer to be like that, and stepped back. "Knowing me is dangerous, Fleur, are you sure you want to?" He asked, turning his back to her.

Caroline licked her lips. "If it means helping the people, then yes, I do." She answered, fighting the curiosity to turn to see him, but her training was grilled into her, making it difficult to give in to the urge.

Klaus turned his head over his shoulder, his yellow eyes glimmering from the fire in front of him. He turned his body a full 90, and faced her. "Even if you may not like what you see?" He asked, stoically.

She opened her eyes, but her head remained down, as she knew he was behind her. "Eyes can be deceiving."

Klaus clenched his jaw, and turned his head to the right. "Can they really?" He asked, absently.

Caroline nodded. "Yes, for the inside is what matters most, not the appearance." She quoted, revealing her mother's teachings.

Klaus moved his feet closer to her, stopping within a hair of her, feeling her body heat radiate from her back. "Is that why you didn't kill the wolf when you first saw it?" He asked, throwing the friendship at her.

Caroline tightened her hands together. "He was starving, Your Majesty, and I couldn't let him starve, even if it meant my life." She defended, feeling him close to her back, feeling the energy of his presence.

"That sort of thinking will get you killed one day, Caroline." He warned, in a low whisper.

She inhaled, and let out the breath slowly. "Better to show kindness than hatred and fear to one who only tries to survive." She remarked, knowingly.

Klaus lifted his head, and stepped back from her. He walked around the room, making it to the chair in the dark corner. "Congratulations, Caroline." He remarked, as he sat down. "You are now the Fleur for the people." He added, placing his chin in his right hand. "I hope I'm not wrong." He added lowly, knowing she couldn't hear him.

The door opened, and Elijah stepped into the room. Elijah moved his eyes to his brother, and nodded with approval, before slowly escorting Caroline out of the room.

 **~XXX~**

That night, Caroline sat in her bed, her heart racing in her chest. She was now the Fleur for the people. She had passed the test.

She did it.

Lifting her eyes to the ceiling, she sighed. "I did it, mother. I did it." She whispered, before finally leaning back, against the headboard, and turned her head to find the new moon not shining tonight. "A new moon for a new life." She whispered, and scooted back to lay completely down in the bed.

 **~XXX~**

Klaus heard small footsteps along with another set enter the room, and he sighed before placing his hands on the windows edge, gazing into the night sky.

"I approved of her." He remarked, quietly.

Rebekah nodded, and lifted her gaze to Elijah. "I know." She responded, wanting to rush to her brother, but knew he wouldn't accept it. He hadn't for the past hundred years or so, because of the curse.

Klaus inhaled deeply. "I'll meet with her again tomorrow." He added, refusing to turn around to face his sister.

"We'll be ready, Niklaus." Elijah remarked, and saw his brother stiffen at the sound of his name, and yet he knew Klaus would not retaliate, not against him.

Klaus nodded, and gazed at the stars. "I sincerely hope so." He remarked, closing his eyes. "I hope so."

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I kept debating and debating over Caroline and Rebekah's scene, but I hope you all approve of it, and Klaus and Caroline's meeting. As I've stated before, possibly in another story, this story is going to be a slow burn, not a *poof* we just met and I love you, kind of thing. I'm going to go for a trust, friendship build to love kind of approach. I hope you approve.**

 **Also, I didn't get the job I applied for, but I applied for another job, which is with another library, so hopefully, I get a hear back soon, but if I don't. I'm realizing that the board is figuring out that our director is not doing her job, and may let her go. (One can hope for she's destroying morale at the Library.) Anyway, I'm staying positive!**

 **Also, I'm getting a lot of speculation as to why Caroline hears the calling of the moon. *rubs hands together mischeviously* I love what I'm reading, and some of you are spot on. (No, I won't say what. I know I'm evil, but don't destroy me. haha)**

 **I'll try to get the next chapter up on time, but Monday, I'm planning on going to get a new computer, so... who knows.**

 **By the Way: HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY to those who are mother's or have mother's! It's an awesome day!**

 **Next Chapter: Rules**

 **Until Next Time...**


	6. AN: Explanation and Sneak Peek

Hello all,

First off, I just want to apologize for the way I have left you all hanging. I thought you all deserve to know what has been happening, as I've been or was keeping up with the updates for a while. The truth of the matter is, I've been experiencing an emotional upheaval in my life. My job has been draining my joy and my heart, and while I've gotten a call for an interview, I'm still walking on egg shells. On top of that, working on my master's has taken up a pretty good bit of my time. I've taken some personal time, and have had trouble writing for weeks.

I just want to let you all know that I've not forgotten you or my stories, and starting July 1 the updates will begin again. I've found time to continue writing, and have found comfort in my words once again. I hope you all will forgive me, and still support from you lovelies.

Sincerely,

Sci-fi Christian

PS: Here is a sneak Peak into the next chapter for your patience!

* * *

 _"Congratulations, Caroline. You are now the Fleur for the people."_

Those words echoed in her mind as she awakened the next morning, and for some reason, it wasn't the words themselves that radiated through her being, but the sound of his voice when he spoke.

She slowly sat up in her bed, and pressed her hands in the mattress beside her. His voice…

Her brow furrowed as she tried to recall the sound of his voice, and yet it wasn't too hard to acknowledge at all. No, it was as if his voice was ingrained in her heart and mind.

Lifting the covers from her body, she slowly climbed out, and stood up to great the morning air which was coming through her bedroom window. Walking carefully towards the window, she sighed as she leaned against the edge of the window, and gazed at the horizon.

She could see smoke from a distance, and wondered if that was her mother's fire, letting her know everything was well. She smiled as she thought of her mother. Her mother was a strong woman, and intelligent. It was because of her mother's advice that she was able to make it this far, and to build a tentative friendship with Rebekah.

Caroline let her head bow as she thought again of the days before. It was unreal to believe that something like this could happen in such a short time. For years, she had been taught that Fleurs sometimes had a week before the King would see them, and yet for her, she only had nearly three days.

His voice rang through her mind once again, and she wondered, if he appeared the way his voice suggested.

His voice had been soft and yet full of danger. Full of hope, and yet devoid of emotion. She could sense the loneliness and the solitude in his tone, though he had attempted to hide it.

There were moments last night where she wanted so badly to turn around, and see him, let the rules be damned, but she couldn't. She just had to hope she found favor enough to someday earn the privilege to see him.

"He approved." She whispered in the silence of the morning. Attempting to make the words mean something, and sink into her soul, telling herself that it was a start.

It was a start, for now her work truly began.

Moving her eyes to the ground, she inhaled sharply as she covered her mouth with her hands. It was a dream. It had to be. There was no way, he could be here. He couldn't.

"Wolf…" She whispered, behind her hands. Whirling around, she quickly changed into a simple light blue dress, and raced out the door, down the corridor, towards the door which she suspected led out to the garden. Sprinting out into the garden, which was directly beneath her window, she turned as she stopped in the center where a stone fountain caught her attention. It was of a lily, with water emerging from the center, and flowing off the petals to the bowl underneath.

She smiled, as she recalled what her mother told her about the lily. A symbol of hope and resurrection. It was the symbol of the Fleur.

She turned around, forgetting for a moment the reason she came down to the garden in the first place. "Wolf?"

Rustling from behind her, caused her to whirl back around, hoping to see her friend, but instead a tall medium built man emerged from the shrubs around her.

"Now, I've been called many things, but wolf is definitely a new one." He remarked, with a devilish smirk.

Caroline straightened her back, keeping her head high as she glared at him, taking from his stand that he was not the King, perhaps one of his other brothers.

His brown eyes moved up and down, leering at her body, and Caroline felt the urge to step back, but she stood her ground.

He smirked, and took a step forward, before hitting his knees with his face contorting in pain. He turned his head, and glared as an ebony skinned girl stepped from the shadows, and moved in front of Caroline, protectively.

"I told you, Kol, no, I warned you." She remarked, folding her arms over her chest.

The pain seemed to ease for him, for the anger in his eyes melted as he looked at her. "Oh, darling," He began, slowly getting to his feet, embarrassment flashing across his face. "I wasn't going to hurt her. I was merely going to introduce myself." He confided, holding his arms out.

The young woman scowled, before rolling her eyes. "I'm sure." She returned, before turning to face Caroline. "I'm sorry about Kol. He can be a real pain sometimes." She apologized, kindly. "I'm Bonnie." She introduced, bowing her head.


	7. Rules

**YAY! I finally got my inspiration!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND YOUR PATIENCE! IT TRULY MEANS ALOT TO ME!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

" _Congratulations, Caroline. You are now the Fleur for the people."_

Those words echoed in her mind as she awakened the next morning, and for some reason, it wasn't the words themselves that radiated through her being, but the sound of his voice when he spoke.

She slowly sat up in her bed, and pressed her hands in the mattress beside her. His voice…

Her brow furrowed as she tried to recall the sound of his voice, and yet it wasn't too hard to recognize at all. No, it was as if his voice was ingrained in her heart and mind.

Lifting the covers from her body, she slowly climbed out, and stood up to greet the morning air which was coming through her bedroom window. Walking carefully towards the window, she sighed as she leaned against the edge of the window, and gazed at the horizon.

She could see smoke from a distance, and wondered if that was her mother's fire, letting her know everything was well. She smiled as she thought of her mother. Her mother was a strong woman, and intelligent. It was because of her advice that Caroline was able to make it this far, and to build a tentative friendship with Rebekah.

Caroline let her head bow as she thought again of the days before. It was unreal to believe that something like this could happen in such a short time. For years, she had been taught that Fleurs sometimes had a week before the King would see them, and yet for her, she only had nearly three days.

His voice rang through her mind once again, and she wondered, if he appeared the way his voice suggested.

His voice had been soft and yet full of danger. Full of hope, and yet devoid of emotion. She could sense the loneliness and the solitude in his tone, though he had attempted to hide it.

There were moments last night where she wanted so badly to turn around, and see him, let the rules be damned, but she couldn't. She just had to hope she found favor enough to someday earn the privilege to see him.

"He approved." She whispered in the silence of the morning. Attempting to make the words mean something, and sink into her soul, telling herself that it was a start.

It was a start, for now her work truly began.

Moving her eyes to the ground, she inhaled sharply as she covered her mouth with her hands. It was a dream. It had to be. There was no way he could be here. He couldn't.

"Wolf…" She whispered, behind her hands. Whirling around, she quickly changed into a simple light blue dress, and raced out the door, down the corridor, towards the gate which she suspected led out to the garden. Sprinting out into the garden, which was directly beneath her window, she turned as she stopped in the center where a stone fountain caught her attention. It was of a lily, with water emerging from the center, flowing off the petals to the bowl underneath.

She smiled, as she recalled what her mother had informed her about the lily. A symbol of hope and resurrection. It was the symbol of the Fleur.

She turned around, forgetting for a moment the reason she came down to the garden in the first place. "Wolf?"

Rustling from behind her, caused her to spin back around, hoping to see her friend, but instead a tall medium built man emerged from the shrubs around her. He was dressed in semi-regal clothes, tan shirt with semi-puff sleeves and tan pants and boots. His eyes twinkled with a mischievous boyish charm and yet spoke volumes to Caroline. This man could kill her if he so chose.

"Now, I've been called many things, but wolf is definitely a new one." He remarked, with a devilish smirk.

Caroline straightened her back, keeping her head high as she glared at him, taking from his stance that he was not the King, perhaps one of his other brothers.

His brown eyes moved up and down, leering at her body, and Caroline felt the urge to step back, but she stood her ground.

He smirked, and took a step forward, before hitting his knees with his face contorting in pain. He turned his head, and glared as an ebony skinned girl stepped from the shadows, and moved in front of Caroline, protectively.

"I told you, Kol, no, I warned you." She remarked, folding her arms over her chest.

The pain seemed to ease for him, for the anger in his eyes melted as he looked at her. "Oh, darling," He began, slowly getting to his feet, embarrassment flashing across his face. "I wasn't going to hurt her. I was merely going to introduce myself." He confided, holding his arms out.

The young woman scowled, before rolling her eyes. "I'm sure." She returned, before turning to face Caroline. "I'm sorry about Kol. He can be a devil at times." She apologized, kindly. "I'm Bonnie." She introduced, bowing her head.

Caroline studied the young woman, and slowly bowed her head in return. "Caroline." She responded in kind. "You're a witch, aren't you?" She asked, absently.

Bonnie smiled, briefly, before feeling Kol step behind her.

"Not just any witch, Bonnie is a Bennett." Kol remarked, proudly. "Aren't you, darling?" He asked, for confirmation, kissing the back of Bonnie's head.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and slammed her elbow into his stomach before focusing on Caroline. "I'm sorry. Kol doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut." She responded, and Caroline smiled, accepting the young woman, as something told her that she was a kindred spirit.

"Caroline!"

Bonnie stiffened, and felt Kol copy her actions. She frowned, and moved to step away. "I…uh…" She began in a near panicked tone, and Caroline looked towards the doorway of the palace. When she turned back around, she watched as Bonnie's form disappeared into the shrubs, and slowly she lifted her eyes to Kol who sighed as he watched Bonnie go.

"She's not allowed to leave her room and socialize with us." He remarked, lowly, and Caroline tilted her head.

She opened her mouth to ask, when Rebekah made her appearance next to her.

Rebekah sighed, and gazed at her brother. "You got her out again, didn't you?" She asked, though it was more of a statement.

Kol rolled his eyes, and turned his head away. "Don't start, Rebekah." He ordered, his voice tight and unbudgingly.

Rebekah glanced at Caroline, and shook her head. "Don't tell the King." She responded, shifting her eyes to her brother, who smiled in gratitude.

Caroline, still confused at the events surrounding her, nodded her head.

Rebekah reached forward, and threaded her arm through Caroline's. "Let's take a turn, shall we?" She asked, and Caroline nodded, as they moved through the garden, leaving Kol behind, even though he didn't notice for he had ran in the direction of the Bennett girl.

"Why can't she leave her room?" Caroline asked, quietly, and Rebekah stilled.

"It's for her safety and ours." Rebekah answered, though sadness filled her words. "Bonnie is the last of the Bennetts, and staying here, protects her from the outside world." She explained, gently.

Caroline stilled her steps, and frowned. "That doesn't…" She began, shifting her eyes around the garden.

"Make sense?" Rebekah concluded, and stopped in her tracks. She nodded, and turned to face Caroline. "When mother created the curse, the Bennetts were the only ones who seemed to understand and help us, not judge us. In return, we promised them sanctuary." She explained, lowering her head. "It wasn't much at the time, but we appreciated their kindness, and they became our family."

Caroline turned her head, and lifted her gaze to the tower just in front of them. "Is that his rule?" She asked, curiously.

"It's a rule we agreed on, though Kol has since spoke out against it." Rebekah answered, defending her brother.

"It doesn't seem right to keep her locked in her room just because she's a witch." Caroline remarked, clasping her hands in front of her body.

Rebekah smiled, faintly, and bowed her head. "It isn't just that. Bonnie and…the King don't see eye to eye at times." She explained, lifting her head at the second sentence. "She's very outspoken." She added, forcibly.

Caroline smiled as she seemed to understand. "Outspoken when she should remain quiet." She concluded, folding her arms across her upper stomach.

"But that's not Bonnie's nature." Rebekah smiled as she remembered times when Bonnie scolded Klaus when he had left the walls at night to meet with the Fleurs.

Caroline slowly moved down the pathway, and stopped in a small gazebo with roses growing along the tresses and hanging down from the ceiling. She sighed as she slowly sat down on the stone bench. "How many rules are there?" She asked, absently.

Rebekah lowered her head, sitting down beside the other blonde. "Just two," She answered, truthfully. "Never go past the walls after dark, and finally, leave the witch alone." She paused, and smiled. "Although the last one can be revisited especially since Kol won't leave her alone." She added, shaking her head. "She's the only one who can actually control him." She concluded with a small laugh.

Caroline smiled at the laugh, and bowed her head. She pulled at her fingers, resting in her lap. Her mind ran over the rules, and she swallowed. "Does he ever leave the tower?" She asked, absently.

Rebekah lowered her eyes, and her jaw clenched. "The King only leaves when no one is around to see him leave." She remarked, sadly.

Caroline looked at her friend, and reached over to squeeze Rebekah's hands, which were resting in her lap.

Rebekah seemed to understand the act, and sent her a small smile. "No one can know of this." She whispered, and Caroline nodded. Rebekah inhaled deeply. "The King…my brother…has not allowed us to see him since we were turned." She confessed, and Caroline lowered her eyes.

"You have not seen him since…" Caroline remarked, trying to understand the situation.

Rebekah shook her head. "Not really, Elijah has to a degree, but…he will not turn around to face Kol and I." She continued, finally turning to face him. "If he allows you to see him, and you survive…" Rebekah began, but bit her tongue to keep from saying anything further.

Caroline lowered her eyes. She understood the unspoken request, and soft expression appeared on her face. "I will tell you." She promised, and Rebekah turned her head to look at her kindly with relief.

"Thank you."

 **~XXX~**

" _They can't leave the walls of the castle at night, for the Five lurk in the shadows, waiting…"_

" _Never go past the walls after dark…"_

"Will they ever be free?" Caroline asked, her mind replaying the words her mother spoke to her during one of her lessons.

"Free of what, Caroline?"

Caroline whirled around to face Elijah, who was standing in his regal stance with his hands behind his back, and his eyes moving around her, trying to find any danger, for Rebekah had left for reasons that were her own a few moments before with a promise to return if Caroline had need of her.

Caroline swallowed, and bowed her head in respect, her senses taking in the scent of the flowers around her. "It's nothing." She answered, keeping her head down.

Elijah hummed, and stepped towards her. "I do not believe so. Your words were full of sadness, and your eyes speak the same volume." He returned, watching her carefully.

Caroline slowly raised her head, and her eyes focused on him. "I was recalling something my mother once told me, about never leaving the castle after dark." She finally admitted, gauging his reaction with curiosity.

Elijah slowly nodded, and sighed. "The Five…" He muttered, and Caroline nodded, slowly. "Do not worry about them. They cannot get through the barriers, and will not dare touch the Fleur of the people." He remarked, firmly, a dangerous tone on his voice.

She read into the danger, and circled the inside of the gazebo, her eyes glancing over the roses. "Can they truly harm you?" She asked, innocently.

Elijah's silence answered her question before he spoke. "If they persist, they can go far worse." He finally answered, causing her to turn and focus on his face. "You worry for us." He observed, and Caroline lowered her eyes in confirmation. He stepped forward, his voice low and cautious.

"Do not show it to him, Caroline." He urged, watching her eyes lift to catch his. "Besides, you shouldn't worry about us. We have survived this long. We always do." He added, stepping back. "If you will excuse me, I crave sustenance." He admitted, with a bow of his head, and left her in the garden, alone.

 **~XXX~**

Kol frowned as he lifted his hand and gently rapped on the door. Slowly, it opened, and he tried to smile, but the pain on her face stopped him.

"I'm sorry." He choked out, and she lowered her eyes before moving to the side, allowing him to enter her chambers.

"I should have resisted." Bonnie returned, closing the door, and slowly turned to face him.

Fear flashed across his face as he faced her, and she shook her head, roughly, and rushed towards him. "I'm not her, Kol." She vowed, touching his chest. "I'm not Davina."

He tried to smile, and barely succeeded as he touched her face. "I'm not him, either."

She nodded, and searched his eyes. "We'll make it, Kol. I promise."

He smirked at her promise, and watched her green eyes glow. "I thought that was my line."

She shrugged, before letting out a small laugh as he took her in his arms, and held her close. Both afraid that at any moment, the other would disappear.

 **~XXX~**

Caroline remained in the garden, sitting in the gazebo, surrounded by the aroma of the roses. She felt peace engulf her in the garden, and absorbed it all in.

"Do you find my garden pleasing?"

The sound of his voice caused her to jump out of her seat, and straightened her back with her head bowed. "I…I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I…I didn't mean…" She stuttered, closing her eyes.

"I said, do you find my garden pleasing?" Klaus asked, as he watched her through the thorns behind the gazebo.

Caroline swallowed, and slowly nodded her head. "Yes, very much." She answered, somehow sensing him behind her.

He hummed, and pushed through the thorns, feeling the scratches on his face and arms heal as he approached her back. "May I ask why you have left your room to venture into the dangers of the garden?" He asked, watching her.

She tilted her head, slightly to the side, and her brow creased ever so slightly. "Is the garden dangerous?" She asked, innocently.

"Everything is dangerous." He answered, keeping to the shadows of the roses, as he stepped around her. "You didn't answer me." He concluded, and she shifted to the side, trying to keep her back to him.

"I…thought I saw a friend earlier, and came to see if I was right." She complied, gently.

"What friend?" Klaus demanded, his eyes watching her, judging her movements, before approaching her back.

She felt heat pool through her body, and she bit her lip. "The wolf…" She answered, shakily, but not from nerves.

Klaus lowered his eyes, and tried to stop his smile, but he couldn't. He felt a warm sensation pierce through him, and it made him feel… "Why would the wolf be here?" He asked, stoically, pushing down the feeling.

She shook her head, slightly. "I'm not sure." She answered, honestly. "Perhaps, he missed me." She added, with hope.

Another smile touched his face, before he wiped it away, and turned his head. A passing thought flashed through his mind, and he wondered just what would happen if he spoke it out loud.

They were not formal out here in the garden, for it was away from the confines of the castle, still… "Do you wish to see me, Caroline?" He asked, absently.

Caroline's head jerked up, and she kept her eyes straight ahead. Curiosity filled her being, and oh how she wanted to turn. She wondered for a fleeting moment why he asked such a question, but something told her, he was curious. He was searching for an answer. He was testing her.

"Only if you wish it." She finally answered.

Klaus scoffed, and shook his head, closing the distance until he was a hair breathe away from her. "That's not what I asked." He remarked, his breathe touching her ear.

She swallowed, and stepped forward, away from his heat and charge. Something about him affected her, and she wasn't sure what exactly it was. "It's not up to me, Your Majesty." She urged, hoping to keep the hope and her life in tack.

He turned his head to the right, vaguely acknowledging the roses. "What if it were?" He asked, turning back to her, wanting an answer, any answer.

"But it's not." She acknowledged, confused as to where this conversation was taking.

Aggravation filled him, but he kept his temper in check. This was what she was how she was raised. To accept his rule, and to never question it, and yet, he sensed defiance in her. He sensed a fighting spirit that longed to get out, and somehow, he wanted it to.

Caroline sensed his aggravation, not understanding how she could at the moment, and chose her next words carefully. "If it were up to me, I would wait until we trusted each other completely before I would see you." She answered, hoping she chose the right words.

Klaus stepped forward, two steps. "You don't trust me?" He asked, but his voice wasn't filled with aggravation, instead he was amused.

She slowly shook her head. "I don't know you enough to truth you completely, Your Majesty." She answered, feeling more confident with each word.

He smiled, and this time didn't try to hide it. "Well then, how can I rectify this?"

She smiled at his tone, and for some reason, her body relaxed only a fraction. "I'll leave that to you, Your Majesty." She answered with concealed joy. "If you will excuse me, I must go in for dinner." She added after a breath, and started to leave, hoping that she didn't overstep her bounds.

"Caroline,"

She stilled with her right foot in the air, and brought it back, even with her left.

"You will join me for dinner this evening. It's not a request." He ordered in a loose tone.

Caroline opened her mouth, and tipped her head forward. "If you wish," She returned in a clipped tone.

Klaus hummed. "You did say, you would leave it up to me, Fleur." He remarked, approaching her carefully.

She lifted her head high, and her eyes focused on the sky. "I did." She returned, closing her eyes.

"You do not like being ordered around, do you?" He observed, tilting his head to the side.

She sighed. "It's not my place to go against your…order." She remarked, lowering her head.

He took a few steps, and leaned close to her ear. "Well then, I'll leave you with this, Caroline." He began, inhaling deeply. "You are the only person who can." He acquiesced, before speeding away, leaving her alone in the garden once again.

Caroline let out a breathe, and turned her head to look in the direction he had went, and in her mind, she wondered…who was he?

* * *

 **Please be kind! If you don't like this story, I'm not forcing you to read it!**

 **I want to thank you all for your continued support! It has meant so much to me during these past few weeks!**

 **Also, to the guest who left the review saying and I quote..."why don't you just write the flower instead of Fleur...you think you're oh so smart." I'm sorry, and I say that sarcastically, but I have discussed this with a few people who write and speak French, and they concur with my spelling. I am smart, maybe not as smart as some, but I am smart in my own right. I am hoping to be a teacher soon, and I believe in spreading knowledge around, especially history and language. If you can't understand that, I'm sorry.**

 **And FYI, I chose the French title as a homage to the original French fairy tale. I hope you can all understand that.**

 **Next Chapter: Disagreement (Caroline shows her fighting side. YAY!)**

 **Until Next Time...**


	8. Disagreement and New Name

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

 **PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW AT THE END!**

* * *

She didn't understand it. Why should she be nervous? She was the voice for the people. La Fleur. And yet she was still human. A human who was nervous about having dinner with the King.

Caroline straightened the skirt of her dress, and closed her eyes. She had been standing in front of the window for what seemed like ages, and her mind kept replaying the events from an hour before. She shifted her eyes to the side, and lowered them to the ground below her window. How she longed to see her wolf friend again.

It had seemed like ages since she had last seen him, even though she could have sworn she saw him earlier today in the garden. She slowly turned from the window, and folded her arms over her chest. She tilted her head to the carving on her door, a carving she had never seen before. In the center of the door, was a giant lily, the symbol of her position.

She slowly lowered her arms from her chest, and lifted her right to touch the carving with her fingers, delicately. Where had it come from? She wondered, absently.

In the days she had been here, never once had it been. She tilted her head, and inhaled as her eyes scanned the carving.

"No longer La Fleur for the Lily has more power." Caroline read, as her hand lowered to her side.

"If you're wondering what it means, I can tell you."

Caroline jumped, and turned to find Bonnie standing just inside the window of her room. "Bonnie, how…" She began to ask, and then stopped when she saw Kol coming from the outside of the wall, swinging his legs over the short bannister of the window in a fashion that made her wonder how many times has he done this. "You climbed the walls!"

Bonnie smiled, and moved a fraction for Kol to stand next to her. "Well, to be honest, Kol did. I just held on." She answered, moving further into the room. "Sometimes it's the only way to leave my room, without Klaus knowing." She stated, nonchalantly with a shrug.

Caroline slowly nodded, and waited as Bonnie approached her to gaze at the door.

"He does amazing work." Bonnie whispered, absently.

Caroline jerked her head, and curiously gazed at the door, wondering what could the witch mean.

"The King," Bonnie answered, without a word being spoken from Caroline. Bonnie shifted to face her, and smiled. "He carved this, probably when you were in the garden for a time." She remarked, gently.

Caroline felt her heart warm, and she lifted her left hand to touch the carvings of the Lily. "I know the Lily is supposed to be the symbol of what I am, but…"

"The Lily is who you are." Bonnie interrupted, gently. "If the King approves of the voice for the people, then he designates a flower for her or him. That is who they are to be from now on." She added, with a smile. "Be proud, you passed his test, and he gave you a new name. Instead of being the regular La Fleur, you will now be called Lily. It's the highest honor in his eyes, and to the people." Bonnie explained, to a stunned Caroline.

"I never…my mother always told me the Lily was a symbol." Caroline began, in a low tone.

Bonnie smiled, and touched Caroline's arm gently. "It was your symbol, at least until you earned and accepted it."

A cleared throat caused them to break from their moment, and Bonnie frowned as Kol approached them. "Elijah is coming." He remarked, simply.

Bonnie frowned, and sighed. "That's my que." She whispered, turning to giving Caroline a smile. "Be yourself tonight, Caroline. That's all he wants, trust me." She added, before Kol hoisted her up in his arm, and she swung onto his back, with her arms circled around his neck, and they disappeared through the window.

Caroline sighed, and smiled as the words her newfound friend spoke began to sink in. She turned to the door, and slowly opened it, just as Elijah approached. His eyes widened a bit, before his usual façade covered it up, and he bowed his head.

"Dinner is served." He announced, with Caroline bowing her head in accord.

Following Elijah down the corridor, Caroline felt her body relax from the nervous tension the closer she got to their destination, wherever that may be.

"The King will be joining you shortly." Elijah broke through the silence after minutes of walking, and stopped in front of a pair of gold covered doors.

Without a single touch, the doors opened, and Caroline stepped into room with a swift glance to Elijah, who gave her a gentle smile. "Good luck, Caroline."

She returned the expression, and slowly approached the table at the center of the room, and the door closed behind her.

It wasn't a grand room, not like the others, and yet the Baroque style was prominent. The table was long, and food filled the top of it like a buffet with a variety of fruits and meats mixed together.

"I thank you for being my guest this evening, Caroline."

She froze in her movements, her hands resting on the edge of the table. "I could have said no." She commented, lowly.

He chuckled, and slowly stepped behind her. "Why didn't you?" He asked, calmly.

Caroline inhaled deeply, and bit her bottom lip, closing her eyes. "It would not have been right." She added, under her breathe.

He approached her back, and smirked. "I gave you a choice, Lily." He returned, calling her the new name.

"A choice that would have been wrong to deny. I did make a promise, Your Majesty." She returned, feeling her body energize at the sound of her new name. "I promised to give you a chance." She added, feeling his body heat touch hers.

"That you did." He returned, his voice holding mild disappointment. "Sit down." He remarked, glancing towards the chair beside them.

She sensed his disappointment, not through his voice, but through something else entirely, though she couldn't understand. Letting her head nod, she slowly reached for the back of the chair, only to have him reach for it at the same time. Her eyes closed on instinct, refusing to look at his hand, which covered her right.

A charge ran up her arm, like a bolt of lightning, and yet it was the tenderness of his touch that made her heart skip a beat. Tenderness and…claws?

Her brow furrowed, slightly in confusion, but her eyes remained closed as she felt the prick of his claws, if that was what it was, on her skin.

"Open your eyes, Caroline." He requested, his voice husky and low.

His quiet demand touched her, but she refused. "I can't, Your Majesty." She refused, her voice attempting to be strong.

Klaus studied her. Her body was tantalizing, and yet he had to keep a distance. Something kept him from getting too close, something he couldn't quite pinpoint. His clawed hand refused to move from her human hand, her delicate human hand. "You can't eat with your eyes closed." He reasoned, watching her smile, a rare treat for him to see.

"You'd be surprised." She responded, causing him to smile, if only she could see it.

"Then let me seat, and return to my place in the darkness, so you won't have to feel your way through dinner." He offered, lightly.

Slowly, Caroline lowered her hand, and nodded, feeling a sense of emptiness at the loss of his hand. Why didn't she open her eyes? "If you wish," She whispered, feeling the chair move back.

In his mind, somehow, he knew there would come a time when he would tell her the same response.

Gently sitting her down, he breathed out of his nose. Electricity filled his person, and Caroline seemed to feel it too, as she wanted to lean back into his body, heat mixing together. As she settled down, he turned, and walked gingerly to the far end of the table, where darkness covered him, as he sat down. "I am concealed." He called out, though it wasn't too hard to call to her.

Caroline's eyes opened, but her head remained down.

"There is no need for protocol, love." Klaus remarked, with a smile, as he reached for the cup of blood to his right. "Tonight, is merely two…beings getting to know each other." He added, no sure what to call each other.

Hearing his words, seemed to embolden her, as her head lifted, and she appeared to relax. "So, this is a safe room?" She asked, looking around, feeling her heart quicken.

He hummed, and smiled as he sipped from the cup. "In a way, here, we can speak candidly, if you wish." He answered, lowering the goblet to the table.

She lowered her eyes, and a calm wave swept over her. She never thought this would happen, but didn't she ask if she could get to know him? He was granting her wish, and yet, she was becoming more nervous by the moment that it would backfire.

"Why Lily?" She asked, in the silence.

Klaus lifted his head a fraction, and the left side of his mouth tilted up for a brief moment. "What do you mean?" He asked, though somehow, he understood her question.

She placed a few grapes on her plate, and sighed. "Why did my title change to Lily?" She urged, once more.

He swallowed, and lowered his eyes. "Because Lily is a symbol of light, and you…are full of it." He answered, though the last words were lower than the rest as if he wasn't sure how to speak them.

Caroline pondered his words. Her mind attempting to accept them as they seeped into her soul. "How did you know I was full of it?" She asked, wondering how the name came to him after only knowing each other for a few days.

Klaus moved his eyes around the room, and felt a smirk touch his lips. "The witch has the ability to see people from a distance, and showed you to me the moment you were chosen." He explained, letting the small lie touch his tongue. He didn't want to let her know that he had been watching her for years, or that he knew her as the wolf, which was why her name Lily was chosen.

She was a lily. She was the fairest of all who came before her, and yet he didn't know why.

He didn't know nor understand why she was so special to him. He couldn't understand it. Perhaps, he never would, and somehow that irritated him. It irritated him that he could not understand, nor why these…feelings were beginning to fester when he had banned them so long ago.

"Why call her witch?" Caroline asked, honestly, lowering the fork in her hand after swallowing a bite.

"I'm sorry." He began, missing the question.

Caroline lowered her right hand to her lap, and sighed. "Why do you call Bonnie, witch?" She asked, revealing the secret that she knew the young witch.

Klaus lifted his head with his chin pointing in the air, and groaned. "She revealed herself to you, didn't she?" He asked, realizing his rule had been broken.

"Rebekah informed me." Caroline answered, trying to protect her new friend.

Klaus didn't buy it. He had seen Bonnie in the garden with his younger brother, and though he had let it slide because he valued his brother's happiness and the witch's, he did not intend for Caroline to know of her, yet. "She was in the garden earlier, and you met her." Klaus revealed, watching Caroline's head dip a fraction. "Why do you protect her?" He asked, his voice holding a hint of curiosity and coldness.

Caroline's back straightened. "Because she does not deserve to be a prisoner." She answered, fire in her words.

Klaus leaned forward, almost coming out into the light in front of him. "She is the last of her clan. A clan who vowed to serve us long ago. Her place is here." He returned, firmly.

"She is a person. A person who deserves freedom." Caroline admitted, her voice strong, and yet held a hint of hesitancy.

"It depends on the person, at times." Klaus remarked, turning his head.

Caroline read between the words, and fire built in her soul. "People are not meant to be prisoners, no matter what." She reiterated, her voice getting stronger.

"Prisoners…" Klaus began, his voice getting dark. "Are anyone who need to be protected." He concluded, realizing that the conversation was getting sidetracked.

"Protected?!" Caroline choked out. "You call keeping her locked up in a tower protection." She remarked, her voice raising, as she stood up, her hands on the table on either side of her plate.

He gauged her, and slowly stood up. "It's protection."

"It's horrid." She ground out. "She should have a life, freedom."

"Her life is here. She is safe here." Klaus spat, his voice dark, and cold.

Caroline closed her eyes. The feeling of dread filled her being, and somehow, something happened. "Am I safe? Or am I a prisoner?" She asked, her voice quiet, and low.

He straightened, and started to move around the table. "Do you believe you are a prisoner?" He asked, his voice stoic.

She lifted her head, and turned to find his silhouette in the shadow. "I don't know." She answered, truthfully. She pushed back from the table, and slowly stepped towards him. "Should I feel like one? Should I be one?" She asked, watching him.

Klaus swallowed, and watched her. She was becoming brave, approaching him, but didn't he say that she was free to express her feelings, her words?

"You are a guest." He answered, after a few moments dragged on between them.

She felt her heart tug in her chest. "A guest who adheres to protocol outside of this room. A guest who must follow the rules set forth by you. A guest who is refused access to someone who should not be locked up." She remarked, tears stinging her eyes.

Klaus stepped forward, the light beginning to touch his body, but his mind did not register the action. His eyes were focused on her, and as he stepped forward, Caroline saw a glimpse of the beast she had heard so much about.

She staggered back a fraction, her eyes widening. Her heartbeat raced, not from fear, but from…she wasn't sure.

Klaus saw her reaction, and realized what he had done. "A guest who is protected by the walls of this palace." He countered, turning on his heel, and stepped back into the darkness. "The dinner is over." He stated, as he left the room.

Caroline opened her mouth, and thought of calling out to him, but the words stuck in her throat. Turning to the table, she closed her eyes. She was protected. She knew she was. She also knew she wasn't a prisoner, but the truth of Bonnie's stay did not feel right. Perhaps, because she didn't know the whole story. Perhaps because she hadn't asked the source. Perhaps…

She opened her eyes, and sighed. "He is protecting her." She whispered, turning from the table, and began to walk out of the room, her heart heavy and her anger melting down to a simmer.

She walked through the halls, and sighed as she felt the sun fall in the horizon, and the moon began to rise. She continued her trek until she made it to the garden, and smiled as she stepped out into the night.

She gently sat down beside the statue of the Lily, and tried to forget the disastrous dinner. Her head whirled around when rustling sounded behind her, and she shifted, knowing that only the family could be out here. Surely the King would not be out here. An image of the King appeared in her mind, and she bit her bottom lip. She had gazed up on the King without permission, and yet he didn't strike. True, it wasn't a hard glimpse, but still it was a glimpse nonetheless. All she could recall was the yellow of his eyes, and the veins underneath his eyes.

She relief encompass her as a familiar figure stepped from the shadows. "Wolf?" She called, and let out a tearful laugh as she ran to him, falling to her knees, and wrapped her arms around the wolf's neck. "Oh, it is you." She whispered, as the wolf's head nuzzled her shoulder. "How I've missed you?" She added, pulling back, rubbing his head with her right hand.

The wolf whimpered, letting her know that he felt the same way, and she smiled. "So much has happened," She began, settling on the ground, as the wolf laid down beside her with his head facing her. "I've been given a new name. Lily." She continued, petting the wolf's neck. "Apparently, I'm full of light. Can you believe it?" She asked, and the wolf nuzzled her hand. She smiled, and watched his eyes focus on her, and she saw the kindness and loneliness in his yellow orbs, and she sighed. "I won't ask how you got here, but I'm glad you came. I've never been so alone." She whispered, her voice cracking.

She turned her head, and glanced toward the palace, lifting her eyes to the King's tower. "I have made friends. There is Rebekah, who has been kind to me, and then there is a witch named Bonnie, who apparently owes her life to family, but there's something else to the tale." She trailed off, her eyes lowering to the ground, before turning to look at the wolf, who had tilted his head to the side. "I had dinner with the King tonight, and I let my mouth run off on me." She continued, stroking his face, and smiled, when his wet nose nuzzled her palm.

Wolf watched her carefully, and felt her pulling back in her shell. He knew it was risky to take this form now, but he had to know the truth. He had to.

"Because of my disapproval in keeping Bonnie a prisoner, which when I think of it, she is not really one, but it just appears like she is, anyway, I insulted him, and he stepped out into the light." Caroline continued, her heart lining her words, along with regret. "I didn't get a good look, but it was enough to see the loneliness, and the hurt. Oh, wolf, what have I done?" She asked, shaking her head as it bowed, and her hand lowered to her lap. "I may have ruined it all. He may never trust me now. How can I help the people, if the King hates me?" She asked, letting a sob break through her throat, and she dropped her face in her hands.

Wolf whimpered, and moved to place his head in her lap, giving comfort the only way he could, but it wasn't enough for her, as her arms surrounded his neck, and she began to sob into his fur.

Inside his mind, he realized the truth. Caroline's light was tied to her compassion for everything and everyone. She believed in showing kindness, and helping those who needed it, and that included the witch. He blew out through his nose, and his eyes closed.

A decision had to be made, but would it make him weak? Listening to her cries, he realized that it wouldn't, not in her eyes, and for some reason, that was the only reason that counted.

* * *

P **LEASE BE KIND! I CANNOT EXPRESS THAT ENOUGH!**

 **Important message for my readers:**

 **I apologize for the lack of updates as my schedule has been hectic not only at work but my Grad classes have me turning out a paper almost every week. Those who are getting or have a Masters can understand.**

 **To the guest who continues to be rude and very critical: I apologize for not putting La or Le in front of Fleur. I write quickly, and sometimes forget writing etiquette, but apparently you do not understand and continue to insult and criticize, but here is the thing: I DO NOT WRITE FOR YOU. I WRITE FOR ME. I publish these stories, because some people share my love for this couple, and actually enjoy my work. If this story troubles you, why do you read it? Unless you find joy in criticizing and ridiculing people, in that case, I feel sorry for you. There is so much hatred already in the world, why contribute to it?**

 **I won't explain myself, as no matter what I say, you will find something to criticize as you criticized my possible profession.**

 **I will not put explanations on my stories or apologize for anything I wrote or will write, unless it's a gory scene, and some of you I know skim over those, which is understandable.**

 **I will say, if you don't like my story or can't stomach it, DON'T READ IT!**

 **I appreciate the guests who have been supportive and send their love with every review! Thank you all!**

 **Next Chapter: Seeing the King**

 **Until Next Time…**


	9. Seeing the King

**Okay, for some of you this is long awaited! I hope this doesn't disappoint!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

The knock on the door, startled Bonnie, and she quickly turned to answer. Opening it just a crack, she straightened as she opened it wider, and lowered her eyes. "Elijah, to what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked, formally.

Elijah tipped his head forward, and she stepped aside, allowing him to enter her room. "I came for a consultation. A private consultation." He answered, as she closed the door. "Kol is not here, I trust." He remarked, turning to face her.

Bonnie shook her head, and sighed. "No, he had to feed, and he prefers not to be here when he does." She answered, bowing her head a fraction with a slight smile.

Elijah hummed, and a hint of a smile touched his lips. "How considerate of him." He responded, gently.

Bonnie nodded. "What can I do for you?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Elijah frowned, and she saw the contemplative expression cross his face. "I want information, concerning La Fleur and the King." He expressed, firmly.

Bonnie lowered her eyes, and moved around the room, towards the window. "She's the Lily now." She corrected, after a moment. "Anything, specific" She questioned, staring out into the daylight.

Elijah approached her, and studied her posture. "Connection"

Bonnie's eyes closed, and she let a sigh escape her lips. She remained silent, and Elijah slowly moved towards her even more, wanting confirmation on what he already suspected.

"He has had connections to them before, but with Caroline…it's…different." He explained, lowering his eyes before lifting them again to focus on her.

She kept her eyes closed, her mind refusing to open them. "You already know the answer." She responded, quietly.

Elijah's head lifted higher, with his eyes looking up to the ceiling. "Why now?" He asked, honestly.

Finally, her eyes opened, and she turned to face him. "Because she is needed." She answered, cryptically.

Elijah focused on her, and swallowed, as the message rang through his soul. "How close?" He asked, nervously.

She lowered her eyes. "Close enough, she's the key." She paused, stepping towards him. "The one to make him stronger and break the curse."

Elijah smiled, faintly, and bowed his head. "Have you told him?" He asked, absently.

She shook her head. "No, he'll know soon enough." She answered, moving past Elijah to her cushioned chair next to the table along the far wall. "Besides, didn't you wish for this to happen?" She asked, watching the older man before her.

Elijah smiled, and gazed out the window. "I wished for my brother to find peace." He began, turning back to look at her. "If the Five discover the connection between them…" He trailed off, realization hitting him as he considered the possibilities. "Her mother…"

Bonnie frowned, and reached for the crystal blue glass bowl within arm's length of her. Standing to her feet, she reached for the water on the stand behind her, and slowly poured the water into the bowl. "Elizabeth is safe, for now." She remarked, her eyes growing distant as she stared into the water. "But soon, they will discover the connection," She paused, lifting her eyes to the blank space in front of her. "He will be in danger, and she will save him." She whispered, but Elijah heard the words.

Moving forward, he glanced towards the water in the bowl, and for an instant saw his brother, in pain, with Caroline beside him, soothing his brow. "It is fate." He muttered, sighing, roughly.

Bonnie slowly turned, and searched his face. "Not fate, destiny." She returned, as his eyes grew distant. "Fate, you can change. Destiny is meant to be. Just like Klaus and Caroline, they were meant to meet, and she is meant to save him." She added, firmly.

Elijah smiled, and in a friendly gesture, touched her arm, and gently kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Bonnie." He obliged, stepping back.

"He cannot know." Bonnie called out as Elijah reached for the door knob.

Elijah looked over his shoulder, and bowed his head. "He will not hear it from me."

Bonnie nodded at the vow, and as the door closed behind him, she lifted her eyes to the ceiling. "He'll hear it soon." She whispered, turning to place her palms on the table, and bowed her head.

He would hear it soon, and somehow, she wasn't sure if it was a good turn or not.

But somehow, it had to be.

 **~XXX~**

The brush was wonderful through her hair, softly stroking, gently untangling the tangles. Caroline smiled as she gazed at herself in the mirror in her room. The light from the outside moon was shining through her window, touching the floor in a soft light, while the candles in the candelabras were mixing with the silver strands, gently.

The moon called to her tonight, and though she had already broken protocol by going out for the past two weeks, she felt the need to go outside once more.

Lowering the brush to the vanity, she turned her head to gaze out towards the window. The moon was full, big and bright. It was beautiful, as always.

Slowly getting to her feet, she straightened, and walked towards the window. It was too risky to go into the garden once more, but was it not safe? Her thoughts ran towards the wolf, and the idea of how he came into the garden, perplexed her. How could he have gotten through the defenses? Was it safe for him to even cross the barrier? If he could get through, couldn't a member of the Five do the same?

Her mind ran over the questions, and her heart ached. She couldn't stand the thought of her friend getting hurt because she missed him. Tears filled her eyes. Saying goodbye to the first friend she ever had was going to be the most difficult part of her life. Or would she have to?

Caroline covered her mouth, and she turned away from the window. Perhaps, he could stay in the garden, hidden. She paused in her steps, and lowered her eyes to the floor, watching the silver and orange glow mix together.

"This is his home." She whispered to herself. Somehow the idea of her friend finding her seemed mute. She found him. She never knew of his home. Where he lived when he didn't come to visit her, but now… it made sense. This was his home. He belonged here at the castle.

She felt relieved at the idea, and closed her eyes. She didn't have to think too hard. Somehow, she wasn't sure how, she knew this was where her friend lived. It explained a lot.

But the King…

A gentle rap on the door, caused Caroline to nearly jump out of her skin, and she covered her mouth to hold back the squeal before moving towards the door.

Pulling it open, she lowered her eyes when she found Elijah on the other side.

"The King would like your company in the meeting hall, if you would not mind." He requested, and Caroline lowered her eyes to night clothes, covered by her robe, as it was almost time for bed. Elijah bowed his head. "I apologize for the lateness, but some nights he cannot sleep." He added, allowing her to fill in the blanks.

Caroline bowed her head in understanding, and stepped behind him as he headed towards the room she remembered from her first meeting with him.

"He's inside." Elijah instructed, and Caroline nodded, wondering why this late in the night, but then her mother had taught her to be prepared for whatever the King may choose to do.

The door closed behind her, and Caroline saw two settees, and one arm chair facing the fireplace, she wasn't sure she remembered from before.

Swallowing, she stepped towards the chairs, and sighed as she moved her eyes around the room, trying to locate any sign of him.

"Have a seat."

Her head jerked towards the fireplace, and in the chair, with its back facing her, she saw the top of his head. Quickly lowering her eyes, she walked, as calmly as she could, and sat down in one of the settees, and folded her hands in her lap.

"For someone who had a lot to say two weeks ago, you certainly are not saying much tonight." Klaus began, staring into the fire.

Caroline licked her lips, and kept her head down. "There is not much to say, Your Majesty." She answered, remembering the words she had spoken to him the last time they had met in person.

Klaus hummed, and placed his right hand underneath his chin. "There is always something to say, Caroline." He returned, after a moment. "It's one of the reasons you found favor with me." He muttered, in a tone that she couldn't hear.

Caroline tilted her head to the side, lifting it, ever so slowly, wondering why did he call her tonight.

"You have questions." He observed, absently. "Ask them."

Caroline tugged her bottom lip between her teeth, and breathed in and out. "Why did you call me this late in the night?" She asked, honestly.

Klaus sighed, and lowered his hand from his chin. "I couldn't sleep." He answered, simply.

"So, you called me to…put you to sleep?" She asked, realizing she spoke out in a rough tone. She silently cursed herself for the tone, and turned her head in shame.

Klaus chuckled, and leaned his head back against the chair. "No, I wanted to talk." He answered, quietly. "We haven't talked in near on two weeks." He added, regretfully.

Caroline's eyes widened, and somehow her heart warmed at his words. "Why haven't we?" She asked, remembering how he had said he wanted to get to know each other, earn trust, and so on.

Klaus lifted his eyes to the ceiling. "Much has been on my mind these past few weeks, I would not have made good company." He admitted, honestly.

Her eyes lowered to the floor, and she hesitated before her next words left her lips. "What has been on your mind?" She asked, curiously.

He was silent for minutes, and she began to wonder if she had said the wrong question. "You saw me." He answered, and she felt fear for the first time in days.

"I…" She began, her voice beginning to crack, and she started to shake her head. "It…it wasn't a good look, Your Majesty. I'm sorry." She prattled on, hoping the words would spare her life.

"You're safe, Caroline." He remarked, moving his head forward. "Remember it was a free room that night." He added, leaning forward to place his forearms on his knees. "You didn't run." He concluded, simply. "I've been trying to figure out why."

His words stunned her, and for a moment, she couldn't speak. Her eyes moved around, not truly focusing on anything, as she finally opened her mouth. "Why would I run?" She asked, simply.

Klaus turned his head, and even though he couldn't see her due to the edges of the chair, he envisioned her. "Because they all did." He answered, lowly, but this time she heard.

"I'm not them." She returned, strongly, well, stronger than her previous words. Her strength was increasing with each word, and somehow, she got the impression that he wanted this. Needed this.

He hummed, and turned his head to focus on the flames before him. "No, you're not." He revealed, clasping his hands together in front of him, and became silent for a few moments. "What would you say if I told you I have come to a decision and it concerns the witch?" He asked, and Caroline gasped, lowly, before regaining her composure.

"I would ask what the decision is." She answered, her voice becoming cautious and tight.

He smirked, and bowed his head. "What if I said I will allow her to roam freely through the castle and the grounds, as long as someone is with her?" He asked, somehow finding this amusing.

"I would say she is still not free." Caroline remarked, staring ahead. "But… it's a start." She added, sensing his tense mood. "Have you told her?" She asked, carefully.

"No," He answered, simply.

"Then why tell me?" She asked, honestly.

"Because you care." He answered once more, stiffly.

She smiled, and dipped her head. "I care about everyone." She returned, lowly, but she knew he heard her.

Klaus lifted his head, and sighed. "What if I told you I want you to see me?" He asked after a moment of silence, listening to her heart beat faster in her chest.

"I would ask if you trust me, Your Majesty." Caroline revealed, breathlessly, her eyes focusing on the chair.

Klaus closed his eyes, and breathed out, slowly. "What would you say if I say I'm beginning to?" He asked, with a low growl.

Caroline's hands tightened in her lap, and her throat became dry. Fear of the words becoming stuck in her throat became a reality for a brief moment, and she couldn't find the words. Closing her eyes, she wished he would know that it was enough. Slowly, the words formed through her lips, and relief and anxiety encompassed her soul at the same time. "That's a good start." She revealed, slowly feeling the truth surround her.

Klaus smiled, and slowly stood up. Pausing, he inhaled deeply, staring into the fire. It was now or never, and for some reason, he wondered if he should have waited.

Turning to the right, he walked around the chair, and studied the blonde woman still seated in front of him with her eyes closed. Aching to reach down to touch her, he closed his eyes, and clenched his hands tightly into knuckles, feeling the claws cut into his palms for a brief moment, before flexing them out. "Open your eyes, Caroline." He commanded, lowly, slowly opening his eyes to see her reaction, but some part of him wished to keep them closed.

What if she was repulsed by him? She didn't run before, would she run now? "Caroline, look at me." He commanded once again, and watched as her eyes slowly opened in a flutter. His body became stiff as her eyes caught his, and he waited, and she gasped with her right hand covering her mouth in shock.

Caroline's heart seemed to skip a beat at the sight of the man in front of her, and with a steady ease, she lowered her hand from her mouth, and rose to her feet, realizing as she did she as the same height as him, or almost. His face was oval with lips full and sensual. He had a near beard on his face, and contrary to what others may have thought, it gave him a regal appearance. His hair was cropped and curled on the top of his head. He was handsome, she thought, moving her eyes to his once more. His eyes… were a golden yellow tainted blood red around the iris. Dark veins were puffed underneath his eyes almost down to the middle of his cheeks. His ears were rounded, with a touch of a point at the tips. His mouth opened, and she could see elongated fangs, twice the size of what a normal vampire would have, according to what she had read.

She trailed her eyes back to his, and saw the loneliness in them, and something…else. He was familiar, and yet she couldn't place him.

She wasn't afraid. Somehow, she wasn't afraid. She wasn't sure why, but something told her she needn't be.

"You are not running." He observed, as she continued to move her eyes over his face, and lowered them to his hands, where his claws were forever extended.

Caroline moved her hands forward, curious to touch his hands, but slowly pulled them back, as his words sank in, and she lifted her eyes to meet his gaze. "Why would I?" She asked, and it was that moment Klaus realized he was right.

She wasn't like the others. "Others have run from the mere sight of me. Some even threw stones and tried to scar me." He answered, holding her sea colored eyes.

Caroline shook her head. "Perhaps, you rushed them to look at you, and not given them time to see you." She returned, feeling something happen inside her.

He hummed, and held her eyes. "Perhaps, I never cared for them to see me." He countered, watching her eyes light up a fraction.

"Well, you should." She admitted, honestly. "How do you expect to rule over so many, and not have them see you?" She asked, strongly.

"Why should I allow them to see me?" He asked, his eyes flashing a golden color, hinting his temper, but Caroline didn't back down. "I am what I am, and the people only need to know that I am their King, and that is all." He paused, backing away a fraction. "They don't need to see the beast I am."

"How do you expect the people to love you and follow you if you won't let them see the man behind the beast?" Caroline asked, her temper flaring.

"I don't ask for love, Caroline." Klaus returned, roughly. "Love is weakness. It's a fool's notion that deserves no high praise for a King." He added, angrily.

"Love is not weakness, Klaus!" She shouted, and gasped as she realized what she had said, and covered her mouth.

He tilted his head back, still focusing on her. "How do you know my name?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

Caroline's eyes widened, and she stepped back. The moment that had been the first step in trust had been shattered by her anger. "Everyone knows." She whispered, and he stepped towards her, until the settee hit the back of her knees, and she fell with a squeal into the seat.

Klaus' jaw tensed, and he bent over to glare into her eyes with his hands on the back of the seat, positioned either side of her. His breathe hit her face, and the heat from his body mixed with hers. "Love is what turned me into the creature you see before you, and no one outside of family is allowed to call me by the name you spoke." He growled, her mouth opening as she breathed in and out.

Her breathe mingled with his, and even though she realized she should be afraid, she…wasn't. Her body felt the fire burn in her veins at his proximity. "I was told the story." She began, gathering her strength, realizing, briefly that he wasn't moving. "Your mother loved you." She stated, firmly, watching the pain enter his eyes for only a moment. "I'm sorry for calling your name, but I'm not sorry for defending love." She added, searching his eyes.

His jaw clenched, anger raged inside him, and yet he couldn't kill her. Something, he didn't know what, was holding him back. Perhaps it was the kindness and strength he had seen her give when he was the wolf, or perhaps it was the tenderness in her gaze when she first gazed on him.

He searched her eyes, and time moved unhurriedly between them. His gaze moved from her eyes to her lips, taking in the firm look of the smooth lips, before lifting his eyes to hers, noticing hers were focused on his as well, only for a moment, lifting them until she was holding his eyes.

Their eyes never shifted from each other. Their breaths mingled together. Their bodies radiated heat, as Klaus seemed to lean even closer with his claws puncturing the material in the settee. Caroline's heart raced at the proximity.

With a growl, Klaus jerked away, and Caroline was left sitting in the room, alone, as the door slammed behind him.

She released the breath she was holding, and slowly her right hand lifted to touch her lips, before lowering it to her chest.

Something had happened in those moments, and she wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

 **~XXX~**

Bonnie wrapped her arms around her body, and lowered her eyes to the ground below. She watched with satisfaction as Klaus raged in the garden, before falling to his knees with a cry to the moon, and transformed into the wolf.

"It has begun." She remarked, smiling, and lifted her eyes to the sky. Her smile widened as the second star beside the moon, brightened as if it was smiling too. With that twinkle, Bonnie bowed her head in reverence.

"It's a start. I'll be ready, Esther. I promise." She added, lowly, and stepped away from the window.

"Who are you talking to?"

She smiled, and shrugged, approaching Kol, who was sitting up in bed, waiting for her. "No one in particular," She answered, as she crawled into the bed, leaning against his side, as his left arm wrapped around her, holding her close. "You'll hear him howling tonight." She muttered, and he groaned. "He revealed himself to her tonight."

"And for that he's throwing a fit?" Kol asked, curiously.

"He's throwing a fit because they had an argument. She's getting to him." Bonnie corrected, lifting her head to look at him.

Kol hummed, and rolled his eyes. "This has something to do with the connection, doesn't it?" He asked, lowering his eyes to hers.

Bonnie smiled, and nodded. "Yep, and that's all I will say." She revealed, and he groaned.

"Bonnie…" He pleaded, but she laughed, and shook her head.

"All will be revealed in due time." She countered, smiling.

"I hate cryptic messages." He stated, roughly.

She smiled, brightly, and touched his face, tenderly with her left hand. "But you don't hate me." She returned, and he sighed, dramatically.

"Alas, I can't." He stated, before laughing with her, knowing that she truly couldn't reveal the truth until the right moment, even to him.

As they snuggled in the bed, with Kol holding her close to his side, he dropped a kiss on the top of her head, and sighed as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

He smiled

 **~XXX~**

Caroline wiped the last of her tears as she sat in front of the statue, and closed her eyes.

She felt the familiar touch of a wet nose on her arm, and she turned with a sad smile. "Hey, wolf," She whispered, scratching his head. "I saw the King today, and I did a stupid thing." She began, and felt the tears building up again. "I called him by his name, which is forbidden until he gives permission." She continued, shaking her head. "I don't know why I did it, but it just seemed so natural." She added, bowing her head, and the wolf whined, as he laid down beside her with his head in her lap.

Wolf listened to her words, and as she spoke, he came to realize that she was right. It did seem natural for her to say his name. Why didn't he see that?

"I mean, I get that he's hurt because of what his mother did, but from what my mother told me, his mother did it to protect him, in her way." She continued, and Wolf whined. "How could he see that love is a weakness? His mother confined him and his family within the walls of this castle, because she loved them. How is that weakness?" She asked, shaking her head. She sighed, and closed her eyes, stroking Wolf's head.

"I don't know if he'll ever forgive me, but you know what?" She paused, determination filled her eyes. "It seems to me that he needs this. I don't believe anyone has ever stood up to him, so you know what, wolf?" She began, as wolf lifted his head to look at her. "I'm going to show him that love is not weakness, and that the Lily is more than just a speaker or the flower for the people. I don't know how, but I'll figure it out." She continued, strongly.

Wolf growled in agreement, and she smiled with a laugh. "If he wants me to be honest, then that's exactly what he's going to get." She confirmed, smiling brightly. "Yes, that's exactly what he's going to get."

Wolf whined, and something in his head told him, he wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not, and yet, he couldn't wait to see the new Caroline.

 **~XXX~**

The next morning Caroline discovered a note underneath her door. As she unfolded the note, she felt a smile touch her face.

 _Thank you for your honesty. I hope to see more of it._

* * *

 **Please be kind! I'm not forcing you to read it if you don't like or approve it!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the reveal, and Caroline's reactions. I wasn't sure about the scene with Wolf Klaus, but it did show Caroline's determination for the future!**

 **My life is in a hectic place at the moment, so writing is the only pleasure I can afford at this time, which means, I'm trying to find the time to write and update! I had hoped to have some stories finished by September, but the hope had died when I ran out of time. Luckily, for the next few weeks, I have a mini-break in my studies, which means only discussions are due not papers, so maybe more time to write. *crossing fingers***

 **Next Chapter: Getting to Know You**

 **Until Next Time...**


	10. Long Conversations, Getting to Know You

**I'm sorry for being late in getting this up, but you guys know me by now and you know my life!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

"You called him Klaus?" Rebekah asked in disbelief.

Caroline sighed, and dipped her head. "He kept pushing, and I snapped. I didn't mean to let on that I knew his name, I mean it was enough that he trusted me to show his face." She began, her voice faltering.

Rebekah pulled back, and tears stung her eyes. "You saw him?" She choked.

Caroline nodded, and sank on the bed behind her. Rebekah had come by the next morning to talk, and with relief, Caroline invited her in. They had begun discussing the events over the past few weeks, leading up to the eventful previous night. "I did."

Rebekah bit her bottom lip, and closed her eyes. "Is he…?" She began, her words stuck in her throat. She had always wanted to ask Elijah, but fear and sadness kept her from saying the words.

Caroline hesitated, and turned her head. The image of the King filled her mind's eye, and she couldn't stop the smile on her face. "He's…lonely." She answered, gazing at the floor, her smile fading.

"Lonely?" Rebekah asked, her mind trying to piece it all together. She studied the blond in front of her, and smiled. "His beast form isn't horrible, is it?"

"I wouldn't call him a beast." Caroline returned, lowly. "His eyes are a golden yellow, and veins are just beneath them. His teeth are larger, but it's not horrible." She described, moving her eyes to her hands in her lap.

Rebekah sat down beside her friend, and watched her. "Golden eyes, like a wolf?" She asked, curiously.

Caroline opened her mouth, and pondered the question. "Just like a wolf," She replied in a low tone.

"It's his heritage, which you already know." Rebekah replied, lowly, bowing her head.

Caroline let the pieces fall into place, and she felt her heart ache in her chest. "Is that why he doesn't allow anyone in?" She asked, gently.

Rebekah nodded. "He's scared they will reject him like father did." She answered, with a touch of disdain in her tone.

"What about Esther?" Caroline asked, softly, treading carefully, because what her mother had told her may not be the same as what actually happened.

Rebekah smiled, and lowered her eyes. "Mother loved us. She wanted us to be happy, and hated the way Mikael treated us for loving Nik." She revealed, allowing the past come to light. "She wanted to protect Nik, but she couldn't control Mikael's actions." She continued.

"How did Mikael find out?" Caroline asked, wanting to know the truth.

"One night, Nik and…Henrik were coming back from the village." Rebekah began, lowering her eyes. "Four men attacked them, claiming they needed to die to save so many." She continued, remembering the day.

"But why? I thought…" Caroline began, but Rebekah turned her head.

"They believed it because mother was a witch, and because we were different, in our own way. Mother had not yet performed the spell. They lunged at Henrik, and Nik reacted. He killed one of the men, and the other three killed Henrik, before Nik could reach them." Rebekah interrupted, sadly. "By the time we reached them, Nik was kneeling on the ground surrounded by the bodies, holding Henrik in his arms. Mother had to beg Nik to let him go." She added, focusing on the hands in her lap. "Two weeks later, Nik turned, and Mikael discovered the truth." She revealed, lifting her eyes to Caroline.

Caroline swallowed, hard, at the emotion, and a new sensation filled her being. She knew the truth now, and her heart ached for the pain Klaus had went through that night.

Rebekah studied the other woman. She didn't know what she should expect from the knowledge she was giving, but the tender sadness in Caroline's eyes, told her a different story.

"What happened after?" Caroline asked in a whisper.

"Mother mourned, and a few weeks later, she created the spell. By that time, the sickness had covered the land, and the only way to cure it, was our blood, after we transformed, never knew why." Rebekah answered, softly. "Elijah, Kol, and I went to every village, and helped cure them. Nik and Finn stayed behind, one guarding and the other…mourning."

"He blamed himself." Caroline realized, and Rebekah nodded.

"Not only himself, but the villagers who thought that killing us would prevent the sickness." Rebekah continued, lowly.

Caroline listened, and in her mind, she saw the pain and felt it in her soul. "How do the Five fit in all of this?" She asked, absently.

Rebekah stiffened, and slowly stood up. Walking towards the window, she folded her arms over her chest. "When mother created us, changed us, we knew the reason was so we would not die like Henrik, and we could protect others, even if we had to resort to vile actions to survive." She began, her mind drifting back to the days after she had turned.

"But there were Five who opposed our change, who thought that dark magic played a hand in the transformation, and dark magic would destroy the world." She continued, tears stinging her eyes. "The Five are a group of five men or women, depending on the generation, whose sole purpose is to destroy this family." She explained, feeling Caroline stand behind her.

Slowly, she turned around to face Caroline. "While four of the members change through the years, one always stays the same. He is their leader, the bane of our existence, the one who will stop at nothing to kill us, as he did our mother." Rebekah's voice cracked as she spoke the last words, and her heart clutched in her chest. "He chooses the four, and manipulates…" She paused, covering her mouth with her hand.

"You don't have to continue." Caroline remarked, realizing how breaking the subject was.

Rebekah lifted her eyes, before focusing on Caroline. "You need to know." She returned, lowly. Her eyes becoming distant. "The others do not understand what we can do, only what he tells them." She explained, letting her mind wander, until her eyes faded and her vision blurred.

She felt a hand on her arm, and Rebekah jerked her eyes into focus. "I'm sorry, Caroline."

Caroline smiled in understanding. "Don't apologize." She relented, gently. "Do you know the leader of the Five?" She asked, absently, and watched Rebekah's eyes widen in terror. She started to stop Rebekah's words, for she knew the pain of them as the other woman opened her mouth.

"Mikael,"

 **~XXX~**

He didn't know why he was here. Really, he didn't. She seemed to call him, letting him know that she was there. Shifting on his feet, he lowered his head. This would be the first time in a few days he approached her since it all happened. Since he revealed himself to her.

Lifting his hand, he gently rapped on the door. He could have sent Elijah. He knew, but the thought of coming himself, especially after what transpired between them made a little more sense or at least eased his mind, which confounded him.

He heard her moving on the other side of the door, and he lowered his eyes. Why was he doing this? Why did even care or want this to happen? He shouldn't care. He shouldn't. Caring led to nothing but heartache, and misery. He was about to turn to leave, allowing the shadows engulf his being with the exception of a sliver of light over his eyes, when the door opened, and she stood on the other side.

Caroline's eyes widened in surprise, and she quickly bowed her head. "Your Majesty," She responded, and he smiled at her shock, as she lifted her head to peer at him. "What brings you here?" She asked, being frank.

He noted how her eyes focused on his, and how her back straightened considerably, as if she was putting up a strong stance. Showing him how she was ready for anything he had to say.

"I wanted to know if you would like to join me for a nice walk." He offered, tilting his head forward.

Caroline's face morphed into shock before she gazed at him with confusion and wonder. "Why?" She asked, honestly.

He smirked, and she saw the tenderness in his eyes and the way he seemed to morph into a gentle expression. "Because I would enjoy your company." He answered, truthfully.

She moved her eyes up and down, before holding his in a long soulful look. "Why?" She asked, clasping her hands in front of her body.

He inhaled deeply, and stepped back. "Do you want to join me or not, Caroline?" He asked, and she could feel his patience was wearing thin.

She bowed her head. "I do." She complied, and stepped out of her room, closing the door behind her.

He noted the yellow of her dress with a hint of red in the embroidery, and it flattered her skin tone and hair, which was pulled back in a half knot at the base of her neck. The dress came to her ankles, and revealed her short heeled yellow shoes. The sleeves were cut just below the shoulder, leaving most of her arms bare, with a small dip at the chest, cutting just above her breasts. She was stunning in the color and in the sun, which was leaking through the windows in the hall.

Caroline glanced at him as they started down the hallway, and quickly gauged his appearance. Black pants, boots, with a white puffed button-down shirt, made him look intimidating and yet he looked relaxed.

They walked in silence until they entered the garden, and Klaus extended his arm to allow her to have a seat next to the fountain. Caroline bowed her head in accord, and settled down on the concrete.

"You should know, I'm going to talk to the witch tonight." He began, moving to the side of the fountain.

"Giving her freedom?" She asked, looking straight ahead.

"Some, I can't take the risk of absolute, not yet." Klaus answered, focusing on the statue.

Caroline inhaled deeply, and slowly stood up. "Bonnie has proven her loyalty, hasn't she?" She asked, causing him to turn to face her. The sight of his face gave her the answer. "Then trust her with freedom." She added, stepping towards him.

"Trust is not something to randomly give." He returned, and she folded her arms over her chest.

"No, it's not, but you've known her, her whole life, haven't you?" She asked, pausing for effect. "You know she's trustworthy, besides what can she do?" She asked, throwing her arms out.

"She can betray this family." Klaus ground out, his voice tight.

She shook her head. "I've only known her for a short time, and I know that she is loyal to this family." She argued, her eyes flashing a bright color, that caused Klaus to step a half-step back.

She groaned, and bent her head. Her right hand flew up to her forehead, and she staggered, causing Klaus to reach forward to grab her.

"Caroline," His voice echoed in her mind, and she lifted her eyes to his. The warmth of his hands on her arms, vibrated through her body, and she somehow, she felt comforted.

"Klaus…" She whispered, her conscious mind not registering what she was saying. "…I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." She whispered, placing her hands on his chest.

She tried to shake the feeling of warmth from her body, but it wouldn't leave. Her eyes moved over his, and in a moment her eyes flashed once more, and for that moment, he thought he had imagined it yet again.

Their eyes held for moments before the wind picked up around them. Slowly, his hands were lowered to his sides, and Caroline stepped back only a half-step.

"I do trust the witch, Lily." He began, his voice thick with confusion. "It's the others I don't. They could reach her, and manipulate her." Klaus explained, holding her eyes.

Caroline blinked a few times, forgetting the feeling she had a moment ago, and let everything sink in. "You are talking about the Five." She remarked, watching his jaw clench, and his head nod. "How could they manipulate her? Kol protects her, doesn't he?" She asked, not realizing she had broken her word.

Klaus sighed, and turned away from her. "They would use her…feelings for him to their advantage." He paused, and stared at the statue. "Weakness…" He muttered, and she shook her head.

"If you continue looking into the darkness, you'll see weakness." She stated, firmly.

He growled, and turned to face her, his eyes flashing a deep gold color. "I am darkness." He growled.

She lifted her chin, and faced his anger, remembering her promise to herself a few days ago. "No, you're not. You feel."

"How dare…"

"No!" Caroline interrupted, lifting her finger to his face. "Try as you might, you do feel. You feel fear…betrayal…perhaps even…love." She hesitated on the last word, and watched his face taunt at the word.

"I don't feel love." He ground out, but somehow, he knew it was lie, and she saw it.

"Yes, you do…for your family." She returned, strongly. "If you didn't, you would have killed or punished Kol for his affections towards Bonnie, or something harsher to Rebekah, besides keeping yourself hidden, when you know that she will accept you no matter what." She continued, her voice carrying the weight of the words.

Klaus stepped back, and slowly turned his head to the left. She was right, but he wouldn't admit to it. He did love his family; he sacrificed so much to keep them safe.

"You wanted my honesty. Well, this is it. I see everything. I see the pain you are causing your siblings by not letting them close." She continued, her back straight and voice strong. "I see the pain you carry because of the past." She paused, watching his head jerk forward. "A few days ago, you allowed me to see your face, because you thought I might run and hide." She stepped forward, and searched his golden eyes. "I didn't because there is nothing to run from."

His jaw clenched as her words began to sink in. He wanted to speak, but he couldn't. Truth silenced him. Instead, he stared into her eyes, and studied the fire within her sea colored eyes.

She felt her heart race in her chest, and for a brief moment, she wondered if she had crossed a line.

"You are lucky; you are so beautiful, Caroline." Klaus remarked, after time began to start once more. "Lesser humans, who spoke to me in such a fashion, became my lunch." He added, and her chin lifted, defiantly.

"No human is less." She returned, her voice strong and holding.

He smirked, and she caught a glimpse of a dimple on his right cheek. "You certainly aren't." He responded, stepping back, and bowed his head. "Enjoy the garden."

She opened her mouth to stop him, but he disappeared into the shrubs, and she let out a scoff before shaking her head. "Way to go, Caroline." She muttered, and slowly sat down in front of the statue once again.

 **~XXX~**

She wondered what she could have said differently as she wondered through the halls after he had left her in the garden. The sun was moving through sky, and slowly sinking into the horizon.

She paused at a door, and slowly let out a breath. The door gradually opened, and her eyes widened.

It was the art room Rebekah had escorted her to weeks before. She moved inside, her eyes locking onto the painting she recalled with precise memory.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Caroline jumped a fraction, and slowly turned her head to see Bonnie standing in the doorway. "Bonnie…"

Bonnie smiled, and casually walked into the room with her hands clasped in front of her. The tanned capped sleeved dress swayed at the skirt, and gave Bonnie a beautiful, regal look with her hair pulled back in a low bun. "Klaus painted that a year after the curse." She explained with a soft gaze. "It's one of the reasons I knew he wasn't as cruel and unfeeling as he led us to believe." She continued, and sighed, before facing Caroline. "He came to see me."

Caroline bowed her head, and closed her eyes. Her shoulders dropped, waiting to hear the bad news. "Oh," She responded, lifting her head, as she turned to face the painting.

Bonnie hummed. "I have you to thank, Caroline." She began, after a moment.

Caroline slowly turned to face the other girl once more, and she tilted her head to the side. "Did he…" She paused, not knowing the words to say.

"In a way, I can move freely through the castle and the gardens." Bonnie concluded, gently.

"So, you are not free?" Caroline returned, stiffly.

"I'm as free as I wish to be." Bonnie returned, calmly. "For Klaus to even consider this, is enough." She added, smiling.

Caroline shook her head in disbelief. "You are still a prisoner." She muttered, stepping away from the other woman.

"You have been here almost a month, and already you are making a change." Bonnie called out, clasping her hands in front of her body.

"But you're…" Caroline began, turning to face the witch.

Bonnie lifted her hands with her palms facing Caroline, and stepped forward. "I am free, Caroline." She interrupted, trying to explain. "I chose to stay here in the castle, not because I am forced, but because I love and respect this family, even Klaus, but don't tell him that." She continued, lowering her hands to clasp them again.

Confusion filled her being, and Caroline slowly shook her head. "I don't understand."

Bonnie tilted her head to the side. "Klaus gave me a choice to stay or leave." She revealed, slowly, waiting for the words to sink in.

"He could have offered both." Caroline argued, hating that anyone would be given an ultimatum such as that.

Bonnie smiled. "Caroline, people, especially someone like Klaus, cannot change overnight. They are just too stubborn. This was a step. A step that means so much to all of us." She smiled with a pause. "You should know. He's gone to see Rebekah."

 **~XXX~**

No one knocked on her door, at least not unless Elijah needed something, but usually he sent her a message under the door.

Curious, Rebekah slowly reached for the handle, and opened the door, smoothly. Her eyes widened, as she saw the man on the other side.

"Nik?" She whispered, breathlessly, seeing her brother not in the shadows, but in the light, was more than she could take.

Klaus smiled, just a fraction, before taking a step, hesitantly forward. "Hello, little sister."

With a cry, Rebekah leaped into his arms, not caring for protocol, not caring if he may decide to push her away and run. Her body relaxed when she felt his arms surround her, holding her close, and she let out a laugh. "What changed your mind?" She asked, stepping back, touching his face in a sisterly way.

He sighed, and closed his eyes. The words formed in his mind, but he couldn't make them come out.

Rebekah seemed to understand, and with a smile, nodded. "Can you come in?"

He slowly nodded, and let his sister take him inside, and for the first time in centuries, he felt peace.

Caroline had been right. His sister accepted him.

Perhaps, she was right about the other. Perhaps, feeling was not weakness, after all.

 **~XXX~**

Caroline slowly walked towards her room; Bonnie's words rang in her mind. Klaus… He had proved to be something more than what she had thought.

The words she had said to him made her smile. She had gotten through some small part of him, and in that small part, perhaps she could reach him completely.

"Caroline,"

She stilled at her door, and slowly turned to find him walking towards her, calmly. Her previous thoughts disappeared from her mind, and she stiffened. Perhaps she didn't reach him.

Klaus stopped a few feet from her, and searched her eyes. "Call me Klaus," He remarked, after minutes passed.

Caroline opened her mouth, but before she could, he disappeared, and she was left wondering if the confrontation was real. "Klaus," She whispered, and in the silence, she heard a thank you.

* * *

 **Please be kind! No criticisms, no name calling, if you want to be rude don't do it here!**

 **I have the next chapter already written, so YAY! I'm going to try to get back on schedule, so an update Monday sound good, or would you guys want Sunday?**

 **Next Chapter: Save a Life, Trust Earned**

 **Until Next Time...**


	11. Save a Life, Trust Earned

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review! :)**

* * *

 **Four Months Later…**

The days seemed to pass smoothly following the conversation between them, and Caroline had watched as the family of five, including Bonnie, seemed to grow stronger after Klaus' reveal to his sister and brothers, excluding the one she had yet to meet, and no one would tell her why.

She smiled as she recalled how they accepted him, and how relieved he had been when they did so, though he had tried to hide it.

She bowed her head, and remembered how their relationship seemed to grow stronger as well. She was stronger, and so was he. She stood her ground on topics for the people, never letting him see any sign of weakness, even though she knew he wouldn't exploit it with her. How she knew was a different matter altogether.

Was it strange that this relationship she shared with him was like family? Or more? She couldn't explain it. The four months she had been here, she had seen him change. She had seen his acceptance of his family. He leniency towards Bonnie. His enjoyment at the way she fought him.

At that, she smiled. She enjoyed arguing with him. Somehow, it made her stronger. He made her stronger. He fought her, and accepted her. Their talks throughout the days filled her heart with gladness. She accepted them, and yearned for them, and afterwards, she would visit the garden where her wolf friend would be waiting.

Today, however, was one Caroline wished she could replay, or at least this morning.

She knew from the tone of his voice that he was frustrated; how she wasn't sure, but from the words, she gathered what she needed, not to mention the feeling she had yet to figure out.

 _ **~Earlier that Morning~**_

" _Would you kindly not lurk in the shadows?"_

 _Caroline frowned, and moved from the position she was standing, and approached him, letting the sun touch her body. "I was not lurking, Klaus." She responded, calling him by his name, which had taken some time to get used to, after he had requested her to do such._

 _Klaus scoffed, and stared out the window. "It's lurking when you don't move for an hour." He returned, folding his arm over his chest and his right hand cupped his chin._

" _It was not an hour." She argued, her head shaking a fraction._

" _It was an hour, Caroline."_

 _She scoffed, and marched a few feet towards him. "Well, if you would talk to me, then I wouldn't be lurking." She countered, watching him stiffen._

" _I would talk if I had something to say." He returned, stiffly._

 _She tilted her head to the side, and studied him. "What's wrong?" She asked, gently._

 _He frowned, and turned his head as she approached from the side. "Nothing that concerns you." He responded, trying to avoid turning his head to look at her._

" _Perhaps, I can help." She offered, her eyes trying to catch any semblance of emotion._

" _You can't help with this." He remarked, stepping back, and turned on his heel to walk towards the fireplace in the room, placing his left arm on the mantle._

" _You need someone to help." She urged, feeling some pain and aggravation filling her soul, though it wasn't all from her._

 _He scoffed, and whirled around to face her, dropping his arm to his side. "Who would help? The matter at hand is not one the people need to hear, and neither should my family." He nearly shouted, approaching her, but stopping mid-way._

 _She rolled her eyes. "All the more reason I could help." She fought back, moving towards him, stopping within a breath of him._

 _Their eyes froze on each other. A spark had lighted between them, and it was one of familiarity, or it seemed like one._

 _Klaus swallowed, and wished that it wasn't true. He wished that the Five weren't so close to the border. He wished that she wasn't put in danger because of her position. That was the reason no one could help. The woman standing in front of him, wanting to help, because that was her nature, and his family, perhaps even the people. No one could stop the Five. NO one but him, and he couldn't do it._

 _Not now._

 _Not when he had so much to lose._

 _Caroline read the sadness and frustration on his face, and her heart tightened in her chest. Something was going on, and he wouldn't tell her what it was. "Just tell me." She whispered, holding his eyes. "Please, Klaus,"_

 _He clenched his jaw with his eyes moving up and down her face, not really seeing, before shaking his head, and left the room._

 _Caroline felt her body slump in disappointment, and she gradually closed her eyes. "Why won't he tell me?"_

 _ **~XXX~**_

Klaus made his rounds around the edge of the boundary, looking towards the woods. He felt the danger, but he knew without a doubt how much depended on keeping them safe. He slowly made his way through the shrubs with Caroline's words ringing in his ears. He probably should have told her, but what could she do? She was a messenger.

He stilled in his tracks. No, she was more than a messenger. She was special. A woman who made him see things he had tried to forget or banish.

He lifted his head, and his eyes narrowed as rustling from in front of him put him in alert mode. He stiffened his stance, and from a distance, he saw him.

One of the Five.

"Bonnie, please, why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

Klaus rolled his eyes at the sound of his brother's voice, but he stiffened even more when the Five lifted a bow and arrow. "Damn,"

 **~XXX~**

The rapid knocking on the door sent Caroline whirling around, with a mild pain ringing in her chest, as she raced to the door. She swung it open, and gasped as she saw the panicked look on Rebekah's face.

"Rebekah, what…?" She didn't get to finish before Rebekah grasped her wrist.

"He needs you, now." Rebekah urged, dragging Caroline out the room, and pulled her down the corridor.

"What…?" Caroline began, before the pain in her chest caused her to stagger back, as it finally hit her. "Klaus…"

Rebekah nodded, and pulled her along. "Kol was stupid enough to get too close to the edge of the boundary, and they were waiting for him. Nik intervened, and…" Rebekah began, pausing to inhale deeply. "We've tried everything, even Bonnie tried, but we can't…" She trailed off, and looked at Caroline. "Please…"

Caroline touched her friend's arm, and nodded in understanding. "Take me to him." She requested, and no other words needed to be spoken as they practically ran towards the middle tower.

 **~XXX~**

She didn't know what to expect when she entered the room. All she knew was what she felt. The man she had grown to know and partially respect, perhaps even regard as a friend, was laying on a large bed with red canopy drapes closed on three sides, with only the side towards the door opened. She slowly walked towards him, taking in his unclothed upper body with sweat as if from a fever covering his skin. His face was contorting in pain, and she wasn't sure what she could do, but she knew she had to do something. Her soul ached in pain, and her hand flew to her chest, trying to soothe the pain emerging.

"Klaus…" She whispered his name as if it was life and yet hopeless. Slowly, she moved to his side, and sat down on the bed. Reaching out, she grasped his left hand, and held it in-between hers.

Close enough, she could see the dark veins underneath his skin, and she felt tears burn her eyes. "What did this?" She asked, turning her head to find Kol and Elijah with Rebekah holding onto Elijah standing a few feet away.

Elijah inhaled deeply. "The Five have what is called white oak ash. They dipped their arrows inside the ash, and…" He explained, lowering his eyes as he trailed off.

Caroline nodded in understanding. "What will it do to him?" She asked, and Rebekah whimpered, lowly.

That was an answer. An answer she didn't want to hear. Turning back to him, she watched as he inhaled, and struggled to let the air out.

She heard the footsteps walk away, and the door close. What did they expect her to do? She was a messenger. Nothing more. She wasn't a healer. She wasn't anything more than…

"What the hell are you doing here?"

His voice broke through her thoughts, and she lifted her eyes to find his opened, and looking at her. "Rebekah told me." She answered, as he scoffed, as best as he could, and rolled his eyes. "Don't you dare. She's your sister. She cares." She scolded him, and he lifted his eyes to hers again. "Besides, they thought I might be able to help."

"What could you possibly do?" He asked, his voice weak, and yet bold.

This time she rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't know. Maybe hold your hand. Comfort you." She answered, defiantly.

He smirked at her tone, and tried to swallow. "Always compassionate." He remarked, and she tensed beside him.

"It's not a fault to care, Klaus." She returned, and he opened his yellow eyes to glare at her. "Oh, I'm sorry, you banished feelings." She snapped back, and he caught her eyes.

"I had my reasons." He growled, moving his head on the pillow to stare at the ceiling.

"Yeah, and where did it get you?" She asked, leaning forward, wanting him to fight her, for if he did, then maybe he'd have a chance.

"Dying." He answered, keeping his head still.

She bit her bottom lip, and bowed her head. "You're not going to die, Your Majesty." She whispered, rubbing her right hand over his still hand.

Klaus turned his head to look at her. "It's pretty much a given, Caroline." He returned, as her head lifted, and her eyes, full of sadness, gazed into his.

"Not unless you want to," She returned, as he lowered his eyes. "You can't. Your family…"

"I've done nothing, but cause them pain." He interrupted, tears filling his eyes. "My death will be a relief to them." He added, moving his head away from her.

"Don't say that." She ordered, leaning forward. "You're going to be alright." She lied, or at least she thought it was a lie.

Klaus' jaw tensed, but he didn't move, nor did he say anything. Instead he just gazed at the blood red curtains around his bed, and sulked.

Caroline felt tears burn her eyes, and she sniffed before turning her head. _There must be something…_ She thought, closing her eyes, and allowing the tears streak her cheeks.

During the long talks, after she had gained his respect or favor as he put it, when she was finally able to see him, she had grown to care, maybe even admit that he was more than just the King, but a lonely man needing companionship.

Now here he was, dying, and she didn't know what to do.

Opening her eyes, she looked at the table beside his bed, and saw a gold and red goblet sitting in the center. Reaching forward, she reached for the goblet, and brought it to her for a closer look. Inside she saw traces of the red liquid she knew as blood, and she shifted to look at him.

"Can you not drink?" She asked, observing his tight jaw.

"It won't stay down." He finally answered, quietly.

She lowered her head, and moved her eyes to her wrist. This was crazy. She couldn't do this. She couldn't.

 _Be strong, Caroline._

She sighed, hearing her mother's lecture in her mind. Standing up, she slowly let go of his hand, and walked towards the door.

"Leaving so soon?" He mocked, and she stopped at the door with her hand on the knob.

Turning to look over her shoulder, she let him see the sadness and determination on her face. "I won't be gone long." She responded, slowly turning the knob.

"I won't hold my breathe." She heard him say as she opened the door completely and stepped outside.

 **~XXX~**

"Are you crazy, Caroline?" Rebekah nearly shouted as she folded her arms over her chest, and glared at her friend.

Caroline shifted her gaze to Elijah and saw his face shift into a contemplative expression. "It makes sense, Rebekah. He can't hold the blood down if drinking from a cup. Perhaps he could if it was from a live source." She remarked, clasping her hands together.

"He could kill you, Caroline." Rebekah stated, shaking her head. "I won't lose another friend." She added, turning her head, leaving the statement hanging in the air.

"Would you rather lose your brother?" Caroline asked, sorrowfully, as Rebekah's shoulders dropped. "I know this is risky, but I don't see any alternative." She added, looking back towards Elijah.

Elijah closed his eyes, as he thought over the solution. It could work, since… No, he wouldn't reveal his knowledge of their connection. Not yet, but perhaps…

"You'll need one of us beside you, in case you need replenishing." Elijah admitted, opening his eyes to focus on Caroline.

"Elijah!"

Elijah turned his head towards his sister. "It's her choice, and it could save him, Rebekah." Elijah reasoned, lowly, firmly.

Rebekah swallowed, and Caroline saw the tears in her eyes. "I can't be there." She whispered backing up, and ran down the hall.

Caroline closed her eyes at the pain, and shook her head. She knew this was hard for Rebekah, as it was hard for her, but somehow her heart told her that she could save him. Even if it meant her life would be taken. She would pay the price.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Caroline?" Elijah remarked, stepping towards her. "Like Rebekah said, he could kill you."

Caroline lifted her head, and her stance along with the hard expression on her face told Elijah everything he needed to know. "I won't let him die without trying." She voiced, and he smiled with a bow of his head.

"Then lead the way." Elijah offered, lifting his arm outward, motioning her to lead the way.

Caroline nodded, and her back straightened before turning, and headed back towards the King's chambers. All the while, hoping this idea didn't get her killed.

 **~XXX~**

"Absolutely not! I forbid it!"

Caroling folded her arms over her chest, and glared at the man who was yelling at her. "This could save your life, Your Majesty, and isn't that why I was brought here?" She asked, sarcastically.

Klaus scoffed, and his yellow eyes flashed a brighter color. "You were brought here to be the voice of the people, not my caretaker." He snapped, and she rolled her eyes.

She sat down beside him, and her glare softened. "You need blood, Klaus." She whispered, causing his eyes to soften to a gentle shade of yellow. "Take mine. It's my duty and honor to help you." She added, watching him swallow, nervously.

"I could kill you. You could die." He whispered, so only she could hear the vulnerability in his words.

She sighed, and touched his face with her gentle right hand. "Then so be it." She returned, holding his eyes. "Besides, I have faith in you." She added, moving to sit beside him with her left arm extended in front of his face, as Elijah helped sit him up so his back would be pressed against the headboard.

Letting out a small groan, he took her arm in his hands, claws lightly scratching her skin, and lifted it to his mouth. Holding her eyes, he opened his mouth and for a second hesitated. He couldn't do it. He shouldn't. What would the people think if he killed her? He couldn't risk it. He had killed the others, but her… She was…

"I trust you."

He turned his head just a fraction to gaze at her, and saw the truth in her words. Opening his mouth once more, he bit down on her arm, and stiffened when he heard her gasp.

The metallic nectar of her blood filled his mouth, and he clutched her arm tighter in his hands. Her blood was sweet, and filled with such pleasure, he couldn't contain the roll of his eyes.

Something about the taste of her blood made him stronger.

Caroline bit her bottom lip when his teeth punctured her skin, and she felt a charge rush through her. His lips were tender on her skin, around the bite, and yet his teeth were rough and sensual, she felt heat course through her veins. Her body was on fire, and it wasn't pain, no, it was pleasure she was feeling.

She moaned, lowly, wanting something, needing something. Her eyes, which closed when he had bitten down, opened, and locked onto his.

He stopped drinking when her eyes flashed a mild golden color. Pulling back, he held her eyes, and watched with interest as her eyes melted into the sea color he had come to enjoy gazing into.

Caroline felt weak, not from the lack of blood in her veins, but the look he was giving her at that moment. It was a burning look, a gaze that pierced her soul, leaving behind flutters that made her breathe catch in her throat.

Elijah watched the exchange, and what he had long suspected came into being from just one simple act. He saw the bond between them, not from the blood sharing, but from something much deeper. He had witnessed her eyes turning the color of his brother's, and from the gaze passing through them, Klaus had seen it too.

He watched as Caroline seemed to strengthen, even from lack of blood, and he tilted his head, reaching forward to check her pulse in the arm which Klaus still held. The beat was strong as the heart he could hear. Smiling, he dipped his head, and stood up from the bed, and quietly left the room.

"I could have killed you." Klaus growled, holding her eyes.

Caroline smiled, and slowly pulled her arm back a fraction, until her hand was encompassed in his. "No," She returned, feeling the warmth of his hand. The truth was written in front of her as plain as day. Klaus would not kill her. She had seen the kindness in his eyes, and it was enough for her to trust him.

His brow furrowed, and he inhaled deeply. "How could you be so sure?" He asked, feeling his strength heighten with each passing moment.

She searched his eyes, before lowering them to their joined hands. "Because I trusted you, and still do." She answered, honestly.

He let out a long breathe through his nose, and studied their joined hands. "How did you know it would work?" He asked, after a moment.

Caroline shook her head, and shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't. I just hoped." She answered, truthfully.

He smirked, and slowly lifted his eyes to find her studying him. "Thank you, Caroline, for saving my life." He remarked, with gratitude.

She smiled, and dipped her head forward. "You're welcome, Klaus." She returned, holding his eyes. "You should rest, gather your strength." She added, slowly attempting to stand up, but the grip on her hand tightened, ever so much.

"Stay, please," He requested, sliding down until he was lying flat on his back.

She contained her surprise, and slowly nodded her head, as his eyes drifted close. She smiled, and held onto his hand as he finally drifted off to sleep. As the peace of slumber surrounded him, Caroline watched, and realized just how much he needed her, not just today, but every day, and that knowledge made her smile.

 **~XXX~**

"Is he safe?" Rebekah asked, as the door to her room opened, and she slowly turned to face her brother.

Elijah nodded. "So is she." He answered, approaching his sister, who nearly collapsed in his arms when he came closer.

After moments of comfort, Rebekah pulled back. "It's true, isn't it?" She asked, watching him closely. "She isn't just the Lily, is she?" She asked, as Elijah paused and lowered his eyes. "Elijah…"

"No, she isn't." He finally answered, longingly.

Rebekah lifted her head higher, and stepped away. "Do they know?" She inquired, turning away from him.

"No," Elijah revealed, firmly. "But Niklaus will figure it out." He paused, as Rebekah turned to face him once more. "Her eyes turned gold. If only for a brief moment." He added, watching his sister, closely.

Rebekah bit her bottom lip, and allowed a smile to touch her lips. "You know what that means, don't you?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Elijah nodded, and smiled. "I do."

Rebekah nodded, and looked over her shoulder out the window. "We should let the others know." She remarked, as the sun began to fade in the distance.

Elijah nodded, and turned on his heel to leave the room. "I'll send the message." He concurred, opening the door.

Rebekah listened as the door closed, and she felt her body relax as silence encompassed the room. The war was about to begin, or become full scale, and they would need all the help they could get in order to protect the one person the Five feared and wanted: Caroline.

 **~XXX~**

Klaus slowly opened his eyes, and saw the darkness in the room being penetrated by the light from the fireplace. Shifting his head, he saw her lying beside him with her eyes closed and her blonde hair spread out on the pillow behind her. Her right hand was holding onto his left, and somehow it felt so right.

She was an angel in her sleep. An angel who saved him, and he was grateful. She didn't have to. It wasn't her job to save him, and yet…

She had made it seem so effortless, and that she cared. Did she? Did she care? Not just some responsibility or something, but honestly care about him. He needed to know, but he couldn't ask. He couldn't.

Lifting his right hand, he brushed the back of his fingers over her face, lightly, and lowered it when her eyes began to flutter open as she moaned to let him know she was waking up.

She licked her lips, and slowly her eyes focused on his, and she smiled, faintly. "Is it morning?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"No, love, it's night." He answered, as she turned her head to take in the room around her.

She moaned, and rolled back to her previous position, and nudged her head against the pillow. "Wake me when it's morning." She responded, her eyes closing. "Did you call me love?" She asked in a sleepy tone.

He hummed, and realized what he had done. "I did." He choked out.

She smiled in her sleep. "It's nice."

He smirked, and chuckled at her reaction, and squeezed her hand, letting her know in his own way, that he was glad she was there by his side.

In her drowsy state, she felt the motion, and returned the squeeze, letting him know in her way, that she was where she needed to be. Not because of duty, but because she trusted him, and he trusted her.

In one simple action, trust had been earned.

Klaus smiled, and scooted over just a fraction, to bring her in a comfortable position. It was a simple action, one that might have stunned him before, and her, but as her eyes opened a fraction, he saw her smile, as she scooted even closer with her body only an inch or two from his.

As his eyes closed once more, he felt his body ease and become warm because of her. Maybe she was special.

His Caroline…

 **~XXX~**

"Is he dead?"

A shake of the head, caused the tall man to growl and throw the dagger towards the nearest tree. "I wanted that bastard dead! Do you hear me?!" He shouted, approaching the other four.

One, a tall muscular boy stepped forward, and his eyes were wary. "The word is La Fleur saved him, and that he calls her Lily."

The man, the leader of the group, stilled, and stiffened. "If she saved him…that means…" He whispered, and closed his eyes.

"Means what, Mikael?"

Mikael turned, and glared at each of the Five. "It means she is the one. Niklaus' true flower. His mate." He paused, and looked down to the ground. "And for that, she must die."

* * *

 **Please be kind! NO insults!**

 **I had intended to have this up yesterday, but I had a paper due for my class, and that came first. :) Hope you guys understand!**

 **Next Chapter: Understanding (Answers are revealed!)**

 **Until Next Time...**


	12. Understanding

**I hate that I have left you all in the lurch, but my schedule was so hectic!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

First reactions are essential. They determine what exactly the person is thinking, and what they are feeling. For Caroline, the first reaction to waking up in the bed of the King was confusing at first, and perhaps shock, but then the events of yesterday played through her mind, and she relaxed with a tender smile.

Her eyes moved over his face, still sound asleep. He was so peaceful in sleep, and it made her heart warm.

"It's not polite to stare."

She smiled and watched his eyes open. "You should be resting." She returned, as he inhaled, and slowly let out his breath.

"I thought I was." He suggested, clearing his throat, quietly.

Her smile faded, and she slowly sat up. "How are you feeling?" She asked, gently.

He hummed, and slowly sat up, pushing his weight on his arms as he leaned back against the headboard. "Better," He answered, slowly.

She twisted her body to look at him from a better view. She lifted her right hand, and unconsciously touched his arm, noting to herself how dangerous this seemed.

Klaus watched her, interested in her actions. Yesterday had proven something to him. He was vulnerable, and yet, she risked so much to help him. "I'm alive." He remarked, lowly, studying her.

"Yes, you are." Caroline confirmed, catching his eyes.

He smirked, showing off his dimples, a rarity for him. "I believe I already thanked you." He stated as she nodded.

"You did, but it never hurts to hear it again." She revealed with a smile.

He chuckled, and her back stiffened for a moment. "What?" He asked, feeling her stiffen on the bed.

She slowly shrugged but knew she had to tell him. "You laughed." She answered, after a moment.

His smile slowly faded, and his jaw clenched. He turned his head away from her. What a fool he was.

"Don't," She begged, touching his arm once again, before sliding it down to grasp his hand. "It's not a crime, Klaus." She added, as his head slowly turned to look at their hands to his left.

Caroline lowered her eyes to follow his, and the sight made her warm. Their hands were a perfect fit with her creamy pale skin blending with his slightly tanned. His hands were rough, calloused, with black claws at the fingertips, but that didn't stop her heart from racing, or her cheeks from blushing. She lifted her eyes and found him staring her, trying to gauge her reactions. At that simple moment, her eyes flashed and caused him to inhale sharply.

"Who was your father?" He asked, thickly.

Caroline swallowed and shook her head. "Mother always said he was…different. He left when we discovered my destiny." She explained, simply.

He hummed, trying to piece together what he could in his mind. "And you haven't seen him since? You haven't wondered who he was?" He asked, curiously.

She shook her head and lowered her eyes. "He washed his hands of us when he left. I could care less about who he is." She remarked, roughly.

He studied her. His eyes moving over her face, trying to figure out the secrets behind her blue-green eyes. "I see." He complied, observing her carefully.

Questions ran through her mind, and her eyes lifted to look at him, carefully. "Why do you ask?" She inquired, as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I never heard of your father, so I was curious." Klaus answered, wisely. His answer should have quenched her curious gauze, but he knew better.

"There is more to it than that." She revealed, after a moment, confirming his belief. She was stubborn, and wouldn't let the simple inquiry go with a simple answer.

"I simply wanted to know your family, love. That's all." He fired back, releasing her hand, and moved to slide off the bed.

The word love hung in the air, and for an instant, Caroline recalled the word being used last night.

" _Did you call me love?"_

" _I did."_

" _It's nice."_

The memory made her smile, and with ease, she slid her knees underneath her, and sat up, watching him as he stared out of the long window. "Are you sure that's all?" She urged, observing the sun glistening off his bare back.

He didn't say a word as he stared out the window, and she wondered if he was listening to her or if his mind was on something else entirely. "You should go get some breakfast." He remarked in the silence.

She studied him, wanting to know the answer to her question. Slowly, she moved off the bed and walked towards him. She stopped behind him and watched him with careful eyes. "Would you join me?" She asked, being brave.

His jaw clenched as he swallowed, and carefully, he turned his head to look at her. "Do you want me to?" He asked, holding her eyes, curious as to what exactly was happening between them.

It was a shift, pure and simple. A shift in priorities and hope. She had placed him before her own safety, and in doing so, saved his life. It was interesting and slightly curious as to why, and he wanted to know.

Of course, there was the matter of her eyes changing colors, which was the reason for him questioning her parentage. Her father could have been a werewolf. He knew her mother wasn't, so that left her father, but then again…

Without the activation, the eyes never changed color, did they?

Caroline saw questions in his eyes as she gazed into them, and her heart warmed with tenderness. "I do." She answered, slowly letting a smile touch her lips.

He returned the smile with a slight smirk and bowed his head. "As you wish, Lily."

She bowed her head in accord and stepped back. "I'll be back." She remarked, walking out of the room, and stopped just on the other side of the door, and placed her hand on her chest.

Something was happening. She could feel it, and she wasn't entirely sure what that something was, but she did know that it could be something good or something bad. She just needed answers.

 **~XXX~**

"I'm glad to see you are feeling better, Klaus." Bonnie remarked, entering the room, quietly.

Klaus, only having moved to put on a shirt, turned from the window. "Thanks to Caroline, it seems." He returned, with a stoic expression.

Bonnie hummed. "I hope you were more grateful to her than you appear." She concluded, clasping her hands in front of her body.

"I was, though that doesn't concern you." He casually spoke.

"If it concerns Caroline, it concerns me, not to mention you are part of the family, Klaus." She returned, firmly.

He hummed, and stalked around the room, watching her. "What do you know about her?" He asked, her eyes following his movements.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Same as you. She was born with the destiny to be La Fleur, and from what I've seen, she is succeeding."

He shook his head. "There is something else. Something…" He paused, moving his eyes to the floor as he pondered his next words. "Her eyes changed color."

Bonnie's eyes widened, and her mouth opened a fraction before she regained composure. "When?" She asked, trying to keep her expressions to a minimum.

He sighed. "A few months ago, the day I released you. We were having a…discussion, and I thought…" He paused, letting it all escape with mild emotion. "Then last night, as I was feeding on her, her eyes flashed again." He placed a foot in front of another and moved towards her. "I want answers."

"You may not like them, nor accept them." She responded, with a slight smile on her face.

Klaus growled and turned away from her.

Bonnie lifted her chin slightly in the air. "Truth is not always what you need at the moment, Klaus." She confirmed, slowly.

He turned back to face her and moved closer. "You know, don't you?" He asked, searching her face for answers.

Bonnie inhaled and slowly moved her head forward.

"What is she?" He asked, still trying to get answers, bracing himself for the answers he seemed to suspect.

Bonnie slowly shook her head. "I can't tell you." She answered, holding his eyes.

"Can't or won't?" He asked, the color in his eyes brightening.

"Both," She paused, not afraid of his stare. "I will tell you that she is not a wolf." She confessed, calmly.

His eyes narrowed and moved to the side. Bonnie watched the wheels in his head turn and smiled. "The answer will come soon, Klaus." She broke the silence.

"I'm not patient." He muttered with a growl.

She smiled even more. "I know. That is what makes this slightly enjoyable." She revealed, turning towards the door and casually reached for the knob. "I suggest you get to know her and perhaps you will understand." She added, opening the door before he could reply.

She smiled to herself and stepped through the threshold, closing the door behind her. She paused, seeing Caroline walking down the hall with a tray in her hands.

Caroline stopped a few feet from the door before she moved closer. "Bonnie?" Her eyes moved to the door before back to her friend. "What are you doing here? Is Klaus…?" She began, her eyes widening.

Bonnie lifted her hands. "He's fine. I just had to check on his progress and to speak to him." She responded, with a hint of irritation.

"About what?" Caroline inquired, gently.

Bonnie smiled. "About being careful along the edge of the border, which reminds me…" She paused, her green eyes flashing. "I need to speak to Kol. Excuse me, Caroline." She requested, leaving the blonde in front of the door in slight confusion before the words began to clear in her mind.

She shook her head and opened the door. "Breakfast," She called out, entering the room, and attempted to close the door.

Klaus turned and noticed Caroline slightly struggling to balance the tray. He rushed towards her and closed the door with her eyes on his face the entire time. He slowly shifted his eyes to hers, and they locked.

Her heart picked up a beat, and he heard it. Clenching his jaw, he searched her face for any sign of fear.

"I'll just…uh…set this over there." She remarked, breathlessly.

He hummed, still holding her eyes. He inhaled and smelled the blood on the tray. "You brought blood?" He inquired, watching her eyes dilate.

"You need to eat, Klaus." She returned, gently, her voice returning.

He stepped back, or did he step forward? Or did she? He wasn't sure. Somehow, they ended up a little closer than before, with only the small tray separating them.

Lifting his right hand, he reached for her face. His hand felt the heat from her face, and it soothed him. Soulfully, he searched her eyes, looking for any sign to pull back. Finding none, he continued at a snail's pace. Something felt off, strange, and yet he felt…calm.

Her eyes flashed yellow once again, but he didn't pull his hand back. Reaching her face, his hand cupped the side of her face, tenderly, and she inhaled sharply.

Her inhale, he discovered, was not from fear, but by surprise.

The smoothness of his hand caught her by surprise. She wanted to look. To see if what she was feeling was right, but her eyes refused to leave his. She was entranced, as was he. His eyes were soft as they gazed into hers, and yet they were focused.

"What are you, Caroline?" He asked, slowly with a growl, though it was more to himself than anything.

She barely heard his question. In fact, she did not hear it at all.

His brow furrowed, and with an effort, he lowered his hand from her face to the cup of blood on the tray. Lowering her eyes, finally, Caroline focused on his hand, and contained her surprise at the sight of his claws extending on the tips of his fingers, as if they had retracted when they touched her.

But that was not possible, was it? Her mind replayed the touch of his hand on her face, and she knew it had to be possible, though it seemed unreal.

Such a contradiction.

Clearing her throat, she stepped back, and moved towards the table on the other side of the room, next to the open window. Lifting a strawberry from the bowl, she took a tender bite of it. The juice from the fruit-filled her senses, as the juice was sweet and succulent. She closed her eyes at the flavor before finishing off the strawberry.

"Do you always take such pleasure in your food?"

She opened her eyes, and turned, slightly, to face him, licking her lips slowly. "Only when I'm famished." She retorted, with a cocky smile, having forgotten she was not alone.

He smirked and lowered his eyes to the cup in his hands.

She tilted her head to the side and dropped the stem of the strawberry on the tray. "How's the blood?" She inquired, softly.

He tilted the cup in his hand and studied the liquid sloshing within the cup. "Not as good as a live source." He answered, lifting his eyes to hers.

Her back stiffened, and her chin lifted a fraction higher. "Well, I'm sorry, but you'll just have to make do with the cup." She returned, strongly.

He smiled, and slowly walked towards the table, setting the cup down, and moved his eyes to hers. "Was that sarcasm I heard?" He remarked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Hear what you like, Klaus." She answered, shaking her head. "I am not bringing a person in here for you to feed on." She added with a smile.

He hummed and searched her eyes. "Only you, huh." He revealed, hinting at last night.

She felt her cheeks warm at the tone of his voice, and the memory of his teeth sinking into her flesh made her body sing with pleasure. There was something sensual about the bite. Something that made her become possessive about who he bit. Oh, what was wrong with her? "That was necessary." She choked out, turning to grab another piece of fruit on the tray to pop into her mouth.

He nodded. "Of course, you wouldn't let me feed off of just anybody." He urged as her back stiffened.

She sighed and turned back around to face him, swallowing the food. "Would you have?" She asked, her eyes catching his.

He realized the tables turned to the simple question, and his chest tightened. He knew he had to answer, and it was an answer that would probably plague him if he didn't. "No,"

She lifted her chin and smiled. "Good," She answered with a nod, and moved towards the large opening, serving as a window. "It's so quiet out there." She spoke softly.

He slowly moved towards her, and gazed out into the sun-kissed environment. "Seems to be, for now." He returned, his voice dark and cold.

She turned her head, and with gradual ease, shifted to face him completely. "You're worried." She observed, seeing the lines form around his eyes.

He moved his yellow eyes to look at her and narrowed his eyes a fraction before nodding. "As you should be," He returned, lowly.

She hesitated as his words rang through her mind. She wanted to say, she was worried about him but the words stuck in her throat. He had become such a constant in her life over the past few months, and the thought of him getting hurt caused enormous pain through her body. "I'm only worried about you and the family." She spoke, softly.

His body stiffened at her words, and his jaw clenched ever so slightly. "Not for yourself?" He asked, gently, wanting to understand this woman in front of him.

She lowered her eyes, and slowly shook her head. "I'm not that important for anyone to worry." She responded, feeling the words in her heart. She was the flower of the people. She was important, but there could always be another. Another one could take her place.

"You are more important than you think, Caroline." Klaus revealed, not fully understanding the words, but somehow, he knew they were true.

Her eyes lifted to catch him, and the truth she saw in his yellow orbs made her catch her breath. "How can you know this?" She asked, breathlessly.

He smiled, and shifted his gaze to outside the window, before looking back at her. "Because you understand." He answered, and her eyes widened. "You understand everything better than I ever could. That alone, makes you special."

"You're worried about me." She remarked, openly.

He nodded, and trying to remain stoic, but failing to do so. "I am." He choked out, before stepping back. "If the people discovered I let their beloved flower die…" He trailed off, focusing on the window.

She observed his stiff back and inhaled deeply. For some other reason, his explanation was not true, not really, but she understood him enough to know that it was as close as she was going to get.

In just a short time, she was beginning to understand that he cared, not just for his family but for the people, himself, and for her.

The latter caused her to smile, ever so slightly.

He cared. He truly cared.

It was a beginning.

 **~XXX~**

"Get your butt back here!" Bonnie hollered, waving her hand, and causing the door to close in her room, just as Kol reached the opening.

He inhaled, and slowly turned to face her, his face fuming with anger. "Open the door, Bonnie."

Bonnie shook her head and folded her arms over her chest. "No, not until you hear me out."

"There is nothing to hear out, Bonnie." Kol returned with a cold tone. "I nearly got Nik killed, and talking about it is not going to change a thing."

Bonnie huffed and stepped forward. "Kol, it's not just that. I was worried about you. Scared of you. I knew Caroline could heal Klaus, I never doubted that, but you…" She trailed off, and let the pieces fall into place as Kol's mind placed them together.

He swallowed and lowered his eyes before closing them. "It reminded you of Enzo, didn't it?" He asked, realizing he had made two mistakes.

Bonnie felt tears burn her eyes, and she nodded. "I couldn't save him, and I'll be damned if I don't at least try to save you." She answered, strongly.

He moved towards her in a rushed human pace and gathered her in his arms. "I'm so sorry, Bonnie. I…I didn't realize."

She let out a sob, and wrapped her arms around his back, holding him close to the tears from her pain soaked his tunic. "You are all I have, Kol. I can't lose you." She pulled back to capture his brown eyes. "Don't you understand that?" She asked, and he lifted his left hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks with his thumb.

"I do. I'm sorry." He whispered, searching her eyes. "I didn't realize until it was too late that I had traveled too close to the border. My only concern was finding you." He began, stroking her face. "I had to find you, and for some reason, I thought that something might have happened to you." He paused, licking his lips. "I can't lose you either, Bonnie." She sniffed at his words, and tilted her head up a fraction, as he came down until their foreheads touched, followed by their lips.

They pulled back, and Kol pulled her into his warm embrace. He wasn't going to lose her. He wasn't, and they would literally have to drag him to hell before Bonnie would lose him.

Though, somehow, he understood that she would break the gates to get him back to her, as he would for her.

 **~XXX~**

As the sun faded into the horizon, a wave of understanding swept through the castle.

An understanding that was going to awaken something that had long been asleep, and for a certain King and Lily, it was a welcome awakening.

* * *

 **PLEASE BE KIND!**

 **Just this week, I handed in my resignation at my job, and they said effective immediately, so I have had a whole week to myself! I'm free! YAY!**

 **I'm going to try to wrap up this story and a few others by the end of the year, now that I am free! ahaha!**

 **Next Chapter: Mutual Admiration**

 **Until Next Time...**


	13. Mutual Admiration

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up, but my life has been so hectic. I'll explain at the bottom.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! I TRULY APPRECIATE YOU ALL!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

"How many are coming?" Rebekah asked, in the stillness of the library.

Elijah turned from the wall covered bookshelves and bowed his head to the book in his hands. "Three responded. They should be here by morning." He answered, moving to the medium-sized desk.

Rebekah nodded and folded her arms across her chest. "Have you informed Nik?" She inquired, softly.

Elijah shook his head. "He has been a little busy. I thought it best to wait until this evening to inform him of the developments." He returned, lifting his head to look at his sister.

"If they come sooner, you know he will not like it." She responded, shaking her head.

"I know." Elijah paused and tilted his head forward. "But the more time he spends with her, the closer the curse ends."

"Do you think he will figure out the connection between them?" Rebekah asked, with hope.

Elijah smiled. "He suspects something. He even asked Bonnie, but she would not tell him."

Rebekah smiled. In her mind, she knew her brother would not rest until he figured it out, and for some reason, she wanted to be there when he did.

 **~XXX~**

"You can't do that."

"Do what?"

Caroline frowned and glared at the man across the table from her. "You can't give me an opening like that."

Klaus smirked, and leaned back in the chair, watching her. "I can move my pawns where I like, Caroline." He remarked, watching her eyes move over the chess board. "It's you who left your queen unguarded."

Caroline's eyes jerked up, and she opened her mouth to defend herself. "The King will defend her." She retorted, moving a chess piece, which took one of Klaus' pawns.

Klaus' expression drifted to contemplation, and her words ran through his mind. Would a King defend his Queen? His eyes moved to Caroline, and his heart strengthened. If the Queen was her…

He jerked out of his mind palace and saw her looking at him, curiously.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, concern hitting her tone. It had been two weeks since she saved him, and still, she worried there would be residual effects on him or worse…

Klaus shook his head. "No, nothing…" He answered, moving another piece, which moved one of her knights off the board.

She studied him. His face looked drawn and tired, even more so than usual. "Have you been sleeping?" She asked, shaking her head.

He sighed and shook his head in accord.

"Klaus…" Her voice scolded. "You need your rest."

He smirked and scoffed. "In case, you have forgotten, love, I am immortal. I don't need sleep." He remarked, folding his hands together in front of him with his arms resting on the armrests of the chair.

"Immortal or no, everyone needs rest, like sleep." She countered, letting her heart warm at the word love.

He studied her. "I thought that was what this was." He returned, motioning to the chess board.

She scoffed and shook her head. "No, this is having…fun." She revealed, pausing at the last word.

He hummed and focused on the board. Fun… It seemed like such a foreign word. Fun was something that had been missing from his life since the curse. How can anyone have fun when they are cursed? He frowned. Fun ran alongside feelings, and it was dangerous.

Caroline felt her chest tighten, and without guessing, she knew why. Klaus had closed up. Standing up from her chair, she moved towards him and knelt beside his chair. Placing her right hand on his right arm, she shifted his focus to her. "It's not a crime." She argued, quietly.

He turned his eyes to her and exhaled through his nose. "For me, it is." He remarked, sternly.

She shook her head. "Why?" She asked, honestly.

"Because the last time, I allowed fun, I suffered greatly." He answered, after a moment.

"Henrik…" She whispered, lowly, her eyes lowering.

"How do you know that name?!" He snarled, standing with a quickness that caused her to land on the floor with a shocked expression on her face. He turned around to find her sitting on the floor, staring at him with shock melting into understanding. How could she understand his outburst? How could she understand anything?

He looked away from her expression for a moment before gradually holding out his hand towards her, giving in. She glanced at his hand before slowly placing her right hand in his, and allowed him to help her stand. His other hand grasped her other arm, and her hand grasped his forearm. She was a bit unsteady on her feet, as he practically pulled her up with his strength.

"Oh…" She muttered, staggering forward, landing close to his chest. The closeness of his body made her catch her breath. Looking up into his eyes, she swallowed. "I'm…" She began, as his eyes searched hers.

He cleared his throat. "You didn't answer my question." He rumbled, but he didn't push her away. He couldn't. She felt so right.

She finally found the strength to take a half step back. "My mother," She answered, breathlessly.

He should have known. Her mother, as he was informed, was a scholar of the past, and the woman in front of him was just like her, in beauty and intellect. Caroline was smart, brilliant, actually. It was one of the aspects that made him admire her. He admired her intelligence, her strength, even her stubbornness. Why…he couldn't say.

Actually, he wasn't sure what to say.

"Why do you not speak of him or the other brother?" She asked, not realizing exactly what she had just said.

Klaus picked up on her mistake, but he didn't acknowledge it. Instead, he swallowed, feeling her hands tenderly hold his arm and his hand.

"Memories don't have to hurt, Klaus. In fact, they may help." She continued, gently.

His jaw clenched at her words.

"I know you feel, Klaus," Caroline spoke, firmly yet gently.

He started to shake his head, but her hand flew up to stop it. "Please don't." She stopped him. "We have come this far, Klaus."

He felt her words, actually felt them, enter his darkened soul. It was lunacy. "Please leave." He cracked, stepping back from her, letting go of their connection, feeling the coldness of the separation.

She shook her head and stepped forward. He seemed to sense it, as he whirled to face her, and pointed towards the door.

"Leave!" He shouted, roughly.

"Klaus…" She began, slowly begging him.

"LEAVE!" He roared, literally shaking her body with the force of his tone, before turning his back to her.

She straightened her back and lifted her chin. "No." She stated, just as forcefully, folding her arms over her chest.

He growled and faced her with his eyes flashing. "Caroline," He ground out through his teeth.

"No," She began, moving towards him. "We've been over this and over this, Klaus." She continued, her eyes flashing. "Why do you continue to shut me out?" She demanded, glaring into his eyes.

"Because…"

"Because why?" She pushed, moving ever closer.

"Because it hurts!" He shouted back. He caught his breath and shook his head with a low growl before pushing past her, but she wouldn't let him go.

Reaching out, she grabbed his hand and held it with a strength that surprised him.

He stilled and turned his head to look down at her hand holding his, which continued to surprise him. The simple fact that she was not shrinking away from his touch. She was accepting it.

"You have to tell your side sometime." She quietly spoke, encouraging him.

Klaus wanted to. For a reason that made him take a step back, he wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her everything, but fear of her reaction made him hesitate. She had accepted him so far. He couldn't take the chance.

She read his eyes. In her heart, she felt his fear. In some way, she knew what he feared. Leisurely, a smile touched her lips, a soft, tender smile. "I won't judge, Klaus." She encouraged, gently.

He wanted to believe her. He truly did, but for too long he lived in the shadows. His family was a different story, but her…

He cared for Caroline too much to lose her faith.

Gradually, she let go of his hand and stepped back. "I'll be in my room when you're ready." She revealed, moving towards the door of his bedroom, and opened it before leaving him alone in his room.

As the door closed behind her, Klaus closed his eyes. The loneliness of the room surrounded him, and he hated it.

Turning on his heel, he moved towards the window. Leaning against the stones, he felt the coldness through his shirt. His hybrid eyes scanned the woods, and he inhaled deeply.

The truth…

She had to know the truth.

 **~XXX~**

Caroline sat on the floor next to the foot of the bed, with her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms encircling them. Her head leaned against the base of the bed and was facing the far window as the afternoon sun glistened through the opening.

The sun was warm and welcomed her, but she didn't feel like welcoming anything except him. She had thought if she gave him space he would come. She was tired of pushing him. She knew if she kept pushing him he would pull away and the progress they had accomplished for the past few months would vanish. She didn't want that. She wanted to move forward. To explore what they had, or could have. It was crazy or seemed like it should be, but she cared for him. He was a friend, like her wolf, but…deeper.

In many ways, she admired him. She admired his strength to survive. She admired his loyalty to his family, his honesty, even though he was stubborn about it.

She frowned. They had been making progress for the past few months, and she thought, after saving his life, she had earned his complete trust.

"Why doesn't he trust me?"

"I do, Caroline."

She jumped and jerked her head to find him standing under the threshold with her door open. She was about to stand when he shook his head.

"Please, stay." Klaus requested, holding his hand up, as he closed the door and moved towards her. "I hope you don't mind…" He began, slowly.

She shook her head, still stunned and speechless.

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Moving across the room, his eyes surveyed the light in the room and nodded to himself. It was a reflection on her. She was light and so was her room. Not like him. He frowned.

This was stupid, foolish.

He was about to turn to leave when he found his eyes gravitating towards hers. In the simple gaze, he lowered his body to the floor, and sat against the wall, directly across from her.

"I don't talk about Henrik because it was my fault. Everything that happened, the curse, the exile, everything was my fault." He began, sorrowfully. He lowered his eyes from hers, ashamed of the pity look she was obviously giving him. He cleared his throat, and let his mind form the words. "Henrik and I were close. I needed to go to the village to pick up some supplies, and he wasn't supposed to go along, but I convinced mother to let him." He continued, refusing to let his eyes shift towards her. "In my anger, I let Henrik die." He added, feeling a hand rest on his hand, which was on his drawn-up knee.

He moved his eyes down to his arm finally lifting to her. She had moved to his side, and the kindness of her expression gave him hope.

"You didn't kill him, Klaus." She comforted, lowly.

He shook his head. "I might as well have." He stated, looking away from her. "I later discovered that Mikael had set it up." He revealed after a moment.

Her gasp brought his eyes back to hers. He scoffed and nodded. "He wanted me gone, and what better way to get rid of a son he despised than to have the vengeful villagers kill him?" He taunted with scorn. "He fouled up when Henrik died and I lived, though he might as well have won." He added, shaking his head.

Caroline's head shook. "He didn't win. You lived to save so many. You and Rebekah, Elijah and Kol, you all lived to save the lives of the villagers. I imagine that Henrik would be proud of you because he didn't die in vain." She argued, tears filling her eyes.

He turned his head for a moment, but her hand cupped his chin and turned it back to her. "Mikael didn't deserve you for a son, and he still doesn't." She revealed, strongly.

The confusion on his face made her smile through her tears. "Because you, Niklaus Mikaelson, King of the Vampires and the People, are the most honorable man I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and knowing, and Mikael has no honor." She argued, passionately.

"Do you truly believe that?" He finally spoke, watching her nod.

"I would not have said it otherwise." She answered, leaning forward, holding his eyes until she was close to his face. Feeling his scruff against her cheek, she pressed her lips to his cheek. A spark connected them at the simple gesture, and yet she stayed in that position for a few seconds before carefully pulling back.

Locking eyes, they searched each other's eyes, and a soft smile touched each of their lips.

 **~XXX~**

She felt him enter the room before she turned around from folding down her bed for the night. "Checking on me?" She asked, turning to face him, and frowned as she took in his expression. "Kol?"

Kol stayed on the other side of the room, not wanting to get closer, not yet. "Did Elijah come see you?" He asked, his voice tight.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "He came by this afternoon." She casually answered, watching his reaction, and then smiled. "Is this because a particular person is arriving in the morning?" She asked, carefully.

His jaw clenched, and it gave her what she needed to saunter towards him with a smile. "Kol, darling Kol, he is a friend." She comforted, placing her hands on his chest.

He growled, deep in his chest, causing her to smile even more.

Leaning up, she placed her lips on his. "He's just a friend." She repeated, carefully. "A friend who saved my life, and without him, I wouldn't be here."

He growled once again and looked towards the left. "I don't like owing him." He snapped, and she touched his face, tenderly with her right hand, turning it back to look at her.

"There is nothing to owe." She remarked, lowly, but he shook his head.

"He saved the woman who owns my heart, the other half of me, my life. Bonnie, I owe him." Kol revealed, holding her eyes.

She smiled, and stroked his face, gently. "Don't tell him that. He'll make you pay up, and knowing him, he'll probably make you do something stupid." She remarked, with a stern look.

The statement made him smile, and he nodded, leaning forward to place his forehead on hers for a moment of peace. "The sun is setting." He whispered, in the solitude.

Bonnie hummed and tilted her head ever so slightly against his. "And peace and love fill the air this night." She concluded, with a strong tone. "They are getting closer."

He smiled and caressed her face with his right hand. "Can you see how long?" He asked, lowly.

She shook her head against his. "No, but I do know that it will be soon." She frowned, and the nails from her left hand scratched his shirt covered chest. "A trial will be placed before them."

"Why does it always have to be trials?" Kol asked, with mild frustration.

She smiled. "Because trials determine how strong love is and if the bond can weather any storm." She answered, with wisdom. "Like the one we encountered." She revealed, and he hummed, threading his hand through her hair.

"For that, I nearly lost you." He choked, feeling her mouth come close to his.

"But you didn't." She whispered, with her lips brushing his as she spoke, and her breathe mingled with his.

He smiled, and stepped closer, opening his mouth to brush his lips against hers. "I'm so glad I didn't." He whispered, with finality as his lips captured hers, and they both moaned before melting together in the stillness of the room and evening.

 **~XXX~**

"Your other siblings don't know the truth, do they?" Caroline asked as they both leaned against the wall, while still sitting on the floor of her room.

Klaus lowered his eyes, feeling her eyes on his face. "No,"

She nodded and turned her head to gaze forward. "You should tell them. This is not something you need to keep to yourself."

"I didn't. I told you." He returned, glancing towards her.

She smiled. "You did, but I am not family. They deserve to know the truth, Klaus, and you know it." She remarked, looking at him, carefully.

"It wouldn't matter." He muttered, moving to stand up, and moved towards the window in her room.

She bowed her head, slightly, before crawling on her knees to stand up. "It matters." She confided, firmly. "They would understand."

"Understand what?" He asked, gazing at the darkening sky.

"That you were a pawn, and Henrik died because of Mikael." She firmly spoke, moving towards him.

He turned on his heel until he faced her, and caught her eyes. "You really believe that, don't you?" He asked, needing the answer.

She smiled and nodded. "I do." She answered truthfully. "I know you can kill, Klaus, but your own brother…" She paused, shaking her head. "You wouldn't kill family. You have too much honor." She observed, decisively.

"You think you know me." He shot, but it wasn't harsh. No, it was inquisitive.

"Not as well as I…" She paused, her words failing her for a brief moment. She licked her lips and bowed her head.

He turned to gaze at her, wanting the words that seem to hang in the air between them. Something moved between them. Something powerful, something that made her eyes flashed yellow, like the times before, but this time, something happened.

Caroline's eyes searched his, and slowly his eyes changed. Lifting her hand, she saw his eyes melt from a golden yellow to a deep blue. "Klaus…" She whispered, feeling a pull towards him like she had before.

They were entranced, and they were so close. So close when rustling from below caused Klaus to pull back, quickly, and pushed Caroline behind him, just in case.

He frowned as his eyes surveyed the ground below, and saw three bodies sneaking close to the border. His eyes narrowed, slightly, as he recognized them, and groaned, as he stepped back, pushing Caroline as he did, not noticing how her right hand had rested on her chest when he had broken the tension.

"What is it?" She asked, breathlessly.

He shook his head and glanced at her. "We have company. Stay here, until I send for you." He ordered, avoiding her eyes.

"Is it…" She paused, following him to the door.

He paused and risked looking at her, his eyes now returned to their golden yellow. "It's not the Five, but I won't take that chance. Stay here." He ordered, strongly, waiting until she nodded before he left the room.

The door clicked as it closed, and Caroline placed her hands on the carving on her side. She could feel his mild anger, not at her, not at what had transpired, but for something that he had not been told. She could feel him.

Her eyes closed as she thought over the realization. She had felt him before, but this time it was different.

It was…stronger.

She turned and leaned against the door. Her right hand raised to her lips. "What's happening?" She asked the silence. Lifting her eyes to the ceiling, she shook her head. "I need answers, please." She begged, sighing.

In the silence, she wondered.

Why did his eyes change moments before?

"What's happening?"

* * *

 **PLEASE BE KIND! If you don't like it, don't read it!**

 **My life has been topsy-turvy the past two months. You guys know I resigned from my job last month (mainly because my boss was a bitch who took money from the drawer and wouldn't write it down, and I got the feeling she was going to frame me), and about two weeks after that, I had to put my beloved dog (a Siberian Husky) down. I'm still reeling from that, so my mood to write has been minimal. I had just enough to write one paper for my class at the time, and now working on others. (never-ending for a Grad student)**

 **I'm working to get the next chapter going. I have a little free time now, so I'll try to get more chapters as quickly as I can.**

 **Next Chapter: King's Favorite**

 **Sneak Peek: _"So, Klaus, when do you meet the famed Lily?"_**

 ** _Klaus fumed at the mention of this... dark-haired cretin meeting Caroline. She was his and his alone. There was no competition. He growled lowly in his chest, much to the other man's amusement._**

 ** _Elijah rolled his eyes and stepped forward. "She is in her room, and only when Niklaus requests will she join us."_**

 ** _The dark-haired man smiled and lifted the glass in his hand. "Well, then, request her, I mean we didn't come all this way just to see your...pretty face."_**

 ** _Klaus snarled, and turned on his heel and left the room with the other man lifting his eyes to his companion, as the door slammed behind Klaus._**

 ** _"Was it something I said?"_**

 **Until Next Time...**


	14. King's Favorite

**I've been working on this for a week, in between writing a 12-page paper... Hope you enjoy!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS A LOT!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

 **~Library~**

Caroline pulled a thick book from the bookshelf and carried it gingerly to the table.

Since the afternoon before, questions filled her mind. She needed answers, and something told her Klaus didn't know them.

Opening the book, she ran through the pages with careful eyes. She paused at a few passages, and she leaned closer to study them. Something…where…

"A Bond is forged between La Fleur and the King…" She paused, shaking her head. "That I already knew." She frowned, rolling her eyes.

Turning a few more pages, she froze at a single word on the page.

 _Mates_

"What…?" She began, but her eyes continued to scan the page.

 _A mate's bond is deeper than an ordinary bond. Stronger in might, it is forged even before the birth of another. Without a mark being taken, one can afflict change in the other and can take on the other's power._

Caroline leaned back in the chair and felt her heart quicken. "It's not possible. It can't be." She whispered, shaking her head.

Her mind flashed to those moments where she felt his strength. "I saved him because…" She trailed off and closed her eyes before her bowing her head.

She was not expecting this.

 **~XXX~**

"I heard you visited the library."

Caroline lifted her head from the book in her lap and nodded. "I did."

Elijah smirked and moved to the fireplace in front of her. "Find what you were looking for?" He inquired, staring into the fire.

Caroline's eyes moved to the side before answering. "Maybe," She paused, lifting her shoulder. "I can't be sure."

He hummed, and she fingered the book in her lap. "Do you believe in mates?" She asked, absently.

He smiled to himself before facing her completely. "Do you?" He asked, observing her, carefully.

She traced the pages in front of her, and let her mind go over the words she had read. "Perhaps," She answered, pausing as she ran over the words with her fingers. "If such a thing exists, it would explain so much."

His head tilted to the side. "Of whom do you speak?" He asked, stepping towards her.

She appeared to be in a trance, and yet her words were clear. "Klaus, his eyes turned blue." She whispered, her eyes lifting to focus on him.

Elijah inhaled sharply. "Does he know?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"No," She answered, turning her head from his sight.

"What happened?" He asked, wanting to know the truth.

She inhaled through her mouth, and let it out just a quick. "He was telling me…we were talking of Henrik and we connected." She rushed, trying to piece together the memory.

Elijah stepped towards her. His eyes hungry for more information. He wanted to know everything. He had to.

Caroline lowered her eyes, and drank in the words on the page. Her voice strong and full of determination as she spoke. "I'm not just the Lily, am I?"

Elijah sighed and shook his head. "No, you're not." He remarked, watching for her reaction.

She nodded and closed the book. "Klaus doesn't know, does he?" She asked, holding the book to her chest.

He shook his head. "No, he doesn't."

Slowly, she stood to her feet. "Please don't tell him." She requested, and his head tilted to the side. "Something tells me that he needs to figure it out himself." She continued, holding his eyes. "You already knew this, didn't you?" She asked, and he smiled. She smiled and dipped her head. "It makes so much sense knowing the truth."

He nodded. "I should have told you sooner." He acquiesced, but she lifted her right hand as her left held the book close to her chest.

"No, Elijah, this is something that can't be told. It has to be discovered, and besides, I probably would not accept it if you had told me." She revealed, smiling.

Elijah bowed his head in reverence. "You are a special woman, Caroline." He remarked, lifting it to look at her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "So, I've been told." She returned, walking towards the door with the book in her hand. "Klaus said he would send for me. Would you please let me know when he does?" She asked, and Elijah bowed his head.

"Of course," He agreed, and kept his eyes on her form as she left the room. "She knows." He whispered as the door closed, but his eyes closed as he realized. "But she doesn't know everything."

 **~XXX~**

"You sent for them, and you didn't even inform me!" Klaus roared as he slammed into the library with Elijah standing next to the table, looking through a text.

Elijah closed the book with a sigh and turned to place it back on the shelf. "Rebekah and I felt back up was required, especially since we nearly lost you." He calmly spoke.

"Rebekah?" Klaus mocked, and scoffed, turning his head. "Bringing them here could put her in danger."

"I assume by her, you don't mean Rebekah." Elijah fired back, as Klaus growled. Elijah smirked and shook his head. "They won't touch Caroline, Klaus. They value their lives too much to go against you." He added, and Klaus snarled to himself.

"Yes, but they like to take risks, don't they?" Klaus barked, turning around to walk towards the table. "Especially Damon."

Elijah moved around the table, and casually leaned against the edge. "Are you saying this because you believe his charms would work on Caroline or that you fear he would endanger us all?" He inquired, watching his brother with interest.

Klaus moved to sit down in one of the chairs. His mind running over the words his brother had just spoken.

"Niklaus, Caroline is your Lily. Nothing will sway her loyalty to you." Elijah began, with Klaus lifting his left hand to cup his chin. "You know I'm right." He urged.

Klaus lifted his eyes to Elijah's and lowered his hand. "Perhaps, but I still don't trust him."

Elijah shrugged his shoulder. "Then why was he turned?" He asked, working Klaus' mind.

Klaus frowned. "Because Stefan would not turn without him." He answered, with disdain in his voice. He turned his head. "What about the other one?" He asked, and Elijah shifted on his feet. "I'm assuming you called her to come too."

Elijah lowered his eyes. "She's patrolling the border."

Klaus scoffed. "Of all the women in the world…" He paused, shaking his head. "They were the only ones who came, I hope."

Elijah nodded and sighed. "Marcel could not make it. Business in the south keeps him from journeying this far, but he will come if we need him."

Klaus nodded at the information. Everyone in the kingdom knew of only three who had turned, two had been Flowers, but one had died at the hands of Mikael. In total there were five turned, and only because they had sworn allegiance to the family. To keep the family safe and to come when called, if it was convenient.

Klaus' eyes darkened as he recalled the death of the one Kol had turned. She had been a Flower, and though she was one who despised Klaus, she had fallen for Kol, and it seemed him for her. One-night Kol, having asked permission, turned her. They were happy for a brief time until she decided to venture beyond the border.

Klaus' memory recalled the scene of Kol bringing her bloody, lifeless, heartless body through the door. If it had not been for Bonnie, Kol would have turned off his emotions, and never carried on.

Bonnie had been there that night, her own love having met a tragic fate, but Klaus suspected that her love and Kol's love were not true to the others, as Bonnie and Kol were rarely apart and their bond was so strong.

She had come down when she had felt Kol's anguish, and Klaus recalled the moment he knew of their connection. Even from the shadows, he could see the bond forged by love and friendship. They were more than friends, more than lovers. They were…

Klaus' eyes widened, and he lifted his eyes to the bookcase. Swiftly standing, he rushed towards the section he remembered from years before when he needed answers about Bonnie and Kol. The reason behind their strong connection.

Elijah watched with a smile crossing his face for a brief moment, and he nodded more to himself.

Klaus pulled a simple book from the shelf and turned to open the pages. He froze as he came across the passage, and the words leaped from the page into his mind. "It cannot be." He whispered as he continued to read. With a strong growl, he slammed the book shut, and slammed it on the table before rushing out of the library, not realizing that the book had opened to the page he had just read.

The same one Caroline had read just hours before.

 **~XXX~**

Elijah found his brother on the balcony just above the garden, and he slowly approached.

"You knew?" Klaus asked in the slowly darkening sky.

"I knew she was special, but I didn't know how until she saved your life," Elijah revealed, slowly.

Klaus continued to stare. "This changes everything," He remarked, darkly.

"What does it change?" Elijah inquired, looking at his brother closely. Klaus' jaw clenched, and Elijah lifted his head. "You care for her." He continued, with a small smile. Progress.

Klaus scoffed. "She is the Flower of the people, nothing more." He argued, strongly.

Elijah shook his head. "She is more than that, and you know it, Niklaus." He began, roughly. "She is your favorite and the one."

Klaus closed his eyes. "It's hopeless, Elijah." He returned, absently. "How could she care for me like this?"

Elijah smiled and touched his brother's shoulder. "Do you really believe that she doesn't see beyond the image you find horrifying?" He asked, letting his brother piece together the pieces in his mind.

Klaus bowed his head. "She doesn't know everything." He whispered, slowly.

"Then tell her." Elijah encouraged, firmly.

Klaus inhaled deeply. "Not yet, she can't know, not until I know for sure." He remarked, backing away from his brother.

"Know what?" Elijah asked, turning to find Klaus leaving the balcony.

Klaus stopped, and looked over his shoulder. "If she feels the same,"

 **~Later that Night~**

Klaus glared at the guests in the study, pleased that their first reaction at seeing him had them backing away the moment he entered. If there one thing he enjoyed, it was showing them how repulsive he could be, except to her. His glare faltered as she entered his mind before he snapped out of the daze, and returned to glare at the two brothers. One was his friend and confident, and the other… Well, Klaus had yet to kill him, so that was an accomplishment.

"So, Klaus, when do we meet the famed Lily?"

Klaus fumed at the mention of this... dark-haired cretin meeting Caroline. She was his and his alone. There was no competition. He growled lowly in his chest, much to the other man's amusement.

Elijah rolled his eyes and stepped forward. "She is in her room, and only when Niklaus requests will she join us."

The dark-haired man smiled and lifted the glass in his hand. "Well, then, request her, I mean we didn't come all this way just to see your...pretty face."

Klaus snarled, and turned on his heel and left the room with the other man lifting his eyes to his companion, as the door slammed behind Klaus with Elijah shaking his head as he followed his brother out of the closed door.

"Was it something I said?"

"No, Damon, he just likes you," Stefan remarked, rolling his eyes.

Damon smirked and lowered his eyes to his hand. "I'm going for a walk." He remarked, downing the rest of the contents, and stood up.

Stefan shook his head. "Damon…"

"I'm not going after her, Stefan. I value my life." Damon remarked, with a smile. "I'm going to see an old friend."

Stefan opened his mouth but closed it when he realized who Damon meant, and nodded. "Be careful, you know Kol." He encouraged, and Damon nodded before he left the room.

 **~XXX~**

Caroline heard a yell down the hall, and she turned from the window nearly running towards the door, before hesitating. Hearing a crash, she made up her mind and opened the door. Running towards the sounds, she paused at the door of the dining room and covered her mouth just as a chair came sailing towards the wall beside her.

She glanced at the broken bits before lifting her eyes to the King, who was growling and trying to control his rage.

She started to step further in when she felt a hand on her arm. Glancing to her right, she sighed.

"Be careful," Elijah requested, leaving the room, but not venturing too far as he left the door slightly open.

Caroline took a deep breath, and slowly approached Klaus, who was gripping the table with a grip that was making the solid oak creek underneath his claws.

"Leave, Caroline," He ordered, refusing to look at her.

"How did you know?" She asked though she knew he could see her from the corner of his eye.

He laughed breathlessly and shook his head. "Because you seem to know whenever I'm distressed, and I'm distressed." He muttered, pushing away from the table.

She reached forward, and grasped his arm, stilling his movements, and felt him relax at her touch. "What happened?" She asked, and he slowly shifted to face her. He looked down at her hand before lifting his yellow eyes to gaze at her.

"Thanks to Elijah and Rebekah, we now have visitors. Unwanted visitors." He answered after a moment.

She swallowed. "Are they…?" She began, but he filled in the gaps as he nodded.

Her eyes lowered, but his movements made her look up. "They won't hurt you, Caroline. They would not dare harm the King's Lily." He uttered, strongly.

She smiled at the words he spoke, and her heart skipped a beat. "If they won't harm me, then why throw a chair at the wall?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Because it irritated me." He answered, letting a small smile touch his face before he turned from her.

She let out a soft laugh and watched him. "That's not the reason." She returned, and he stopped to once again lean his hands on the table. "What is it?" She asked, feeling a pull towards him.

He sighed. "News of who you are has spread throughout the kingdom." He began, turning his head to cast a glance at her.

"We knew that when I became the Flower." She remarked, holding his gaze.

He shook his head, scoffed, and looked away. "It's different, Caroline." He muttered, keeping his gaze on the wall across from him.

"How is it different?" She asked, gently.

Words escaped him, with him pushing from the table. How could he tell her? Should he tell her at all? He didn't want to tell her. Not until he was sure. He had to be sure. He had to be.

She watched him and felt the conflict as if it were her own. Perhaps it was, she didn't know. Was that the bond between them?

"Out of all of the ones who came before…" She began, turning to keep her eyes on him. "What makes me so special?" She asked, moving her feet to get closer to him. "Klaus…"

He inhaled and lifted his head up higher. "Out of all the others, you are the favorite." He whispered, letting out part of the truth.

She felt her heart skips and warm in her chest. "Favorite?" She asked, moving two steps closer.

He slowly turned and caught her eyes. "You understand me, Caroline. You've pushed me to accept my family. No one else has done this." He continued, moving forward only until she was two feet away.

She inhaled deeply through her nose and opened her mouth to breathe. She moved even closer, taking the two steps until she was almost nose to nose to him. "I take it this is dangerous." She muttered, lowly.

He swallowed. "Very,"

She hummed, and lowered her eyes before leaning forward to wrap her arms around his waist, and placed her head on his left shoulder. "I trust you." She confessed, letting him know that she trusted him with her life, and she knew he would protect her.

His eyes closed as he felt his heart warm in his chest before he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

For a moment, everything felt right.

 **~XXX~**

Bonnie opened the door and gasped as she leaped into the arms of the person on the other side. "Oh, you made it!" She squealed and felt him return the squeeze.

Damon laughed and lowered her to the ground. "Oh, Bonnie, it's been so long." He remarked, stepping back.

"And who's fault is that?" She asked, slapping his chest.

He chuckled and followed her into the room. "Well, to be fair, I did try that one time." He answered, closing the door only part of the way.

She laughed and turned to face him. "True, but you were afraid." She returned, as his jaw dropped, and he placed his hands on his chest.

"Me, scared?" He asked, and she smirked, folding her arms over her chest. He groaned and dropped his hands. "Well, I'm not the one whose mate is a sociopath." He stated, walking towards the bed, and sat down.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Kol is not a sociopath. He's just…" She defended, trailing off, lowering her eyes.

He hummed and waited with his eyebrows raised. "He's just…insane."

She scoffed and marched over to push him backward on the bed as he laughed, and slowly raised up on his elbows.

"Well, look who's defensive." He remarked, wiggling his brows, and she laughed.

She shook her head and moved to sit on the bed next to him with her body facing him. "So, tell me, what's happening out there?" She asked, as he slowly sat up completely while he turned to face her.

"Oh, you know, the sun rises and sets…" He began, and she slapped his arm with a laugh. "Oh, you want details…" He corrected and laughed before he sobered up. "The Five are getting bolder. The other day I had to stop Stefan from falling into a trap." He revealed, and Bonnie lowered her eyes. "This is because of Caroline, isn't it?" He asked, and she sighed.

"It is." She answered, and Damon shook his head. "I assume you know the reason."

Damon nodded. "Klaus revealed himself to us this afternoon. Her doing?"

She smiled, and he sighed.

"I definitely need to meet this woman." He remarked, and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Not without Klaus being there." She returned, watching him.

Damon smiled. "Do you honestly think I would make a play for the King's mate?" He asked, and Bonnie tilted her head to the side.

"Knowing you…" She paused as he smiled and bowed his head. "Was it him?" She asked, after a moment.

Damon's smile faded, and he wanted to lie. He wanted to.

"Was it him, Damon?"

The voice from the door had Damon lifting his head and he glanced towards the voice before focusing on Bonnie. "It was."

Bonnie nodded and felt a hand on her back. She turned her head with a soft smile at the man beside her.

"Bonnie…" Damon began, and she focused on him. "I'm sorry."

Bonnie shook her head and reached forward to grasp her friend's hand. "Don't be, Damon. He chose the path he went down. No one is to blame but himself." She consulted and smiled through the mild pain.

Damon nodded, and gently squeezed her friend. "He was a fool."

Bonnie smiled and felt her other hand being taken with a warm touch. "It doesn't matter. I've seen the end, and he doesn't escape." She paused, lifting her eyes to Kol's. "Not this time."

* * *

 **Please be kind! I don't mind honesty, but cruelty is not accepted. :)**

 **I've been working on getting a few more chapters and even getting a few more stories updated, so this week and next week should be good for updates. I hope...**

 **Next Chapter: Proposal (Sneak Peek below)**

 _Caroline frowned. "Klaus...?" She called, her voice shaking._

 _The arrow pulled back, and she inhaled sharply._

 _"Caroline!"_

 _"Klaus!"_

 _Her eyes opened, and she gasped as her hands grasped his upper arms. It was a dream. Just a dream. Tears sprang to her eyes. "Are you...?" She began, and Klaus sighed as he pulled her closer, letting her cry or feel him close._

 _"Did you break my door?"_

 **Until Next Time...**


	15. Proposal

**I had intended this to be a Christmas gift, but Christmas is so hectic for me so this was a little late.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

The moon was high and bright as she sat in the garden. The others had gone to bed or at least turned in for the night, which left Caroline with some time to herself.

Since the arrival of the visitors, Klaus had been on edge. She knew he trusted them, well as well as he could, which seemed to calm her, but she had yet to meet them. She understood why, and it warmed her soul knowing how much Klaus was trying to protect her. That left her feeling not anxious or scared but concerned.

Her eyes moved to the wall surrounding the garden, and she shifted nervously on the bench.

Danger was just on the other side of the wall. A danger which threatened the home she had created with her new family.

She moved her eyes to her hands folded on her lap. They were her family. She realized with a smile.

Though with Klaus, there was something more…deeper. She now knew the truth of the connection. He was her mate. Her destiny…

This made her realize something else: She cared for him, severely. She respected him and over the course of a few months, the respect deepened. Could she say it? Could she say that perhaps it was a deep connection? Love?

Her eyes closed for a moment, and she pondered the question. Could she love him? It was strange, but perhaps she could. Perhaps she could if she knew everything. Everything…there was something that he was holding back. Something that she feared she needed to know. Opening her eyes, she tried to concentrate on what it could be. It was that knowledge that kept the love she knew she was feeling from deepening.

Hearing a whine, she turned her head with a smile as her friend appeared from the shadows. Slowly sliding to the ground, she waited until the wolf came to lay beside her, placing his head in her lap. Rubbing his soft ears, she sighed. "Have you ever felt a connection with another?" She asked, absently.

The wolf lifted his head, and she lowered her eyes. "I feel it with the King…Klaus." She continued with a soft smile. "I can't explain it, but there is something there that was not there before." She added, shaking her head. "I respect him, even consider him a friend, but there is something deeper or stronger between us." She left the last word to carry off with the wind and moved her hand down the wolf's neck to his back.

The wolf studied her, letting her speak with no actions coming from him. He knew and understood her words, for he felt the same way. He respected her for she was the only one who could stand up to him without fear. Who accepted him the way he was, or at least partly.

His eyes lowered, and he laid his head on her lap once more. She needed to know the truth, but fear of what would happen if he told her that he was the wolf gripped him.

"See, right now, I feel his fear." She continued, snapping him out of his thoughts. Caroline lifted her eyes to the trees around her in the garden. "I feel it so strong that I want to run to him and keep the fear away." She added, and the wolf rumbled in agreement.

Caroline shook her head. "He fears so much, and there is so much that he need not fear." She spoke, refusing to look down. "I think he fears this bond between us of what it could mean. Perhaps he knows what I know, but I…" She stopped, closing her eyes. "I want…" She tried to continue, her heart conflicting within her chest. "I don't know." She finally whispered, leaning her head back against the stone bench.

The wolf huffed as if he seemed to say he did not know what he wanted either, which gave her little comfort.

 _At least I'm not alone._ She thought, closing her eyes and drifted off to sleep with her wolf friend beside her and peace filling her soul.

 **~XXX~**

She awoke to find her body floating in the air, and she hummed, turning her head and inhaled deeply. She knew that scent. Her nose brushed against a warm throat, and she felt a swallow as well as heard it.

"Umm, Klaus," She whispered, raising her right arm to place it on his shoulder, which she did not seem to register that it was bare.

Klaus smiled and continued to carry her down the hall, grateful that everyone was in their rooms for the night, for it would be in poor taste for them to see him naked, carrying his Lily to her chambers.

Opening the door to her room, he moved, swiftly to her bed, and laid her on top of the covers, placing a blanket over her body to keep her warm from the cool night.

She hummed, and turned on her side, bringing the blanket up to her chin.

He watched her for a brief moment and pushed a strand of her blonde hair from her face with his right hand. "Sweet dreams, Caroline," He whispered, bending over, and with a gentle touch, he placed his lips on her temple before disappearing quickly from her room.

Not realizing at the simple touch, her eyes had opened and she had observed and heard all.

"Sweet dreams, Klaus." She whispered, with a gentle smile, before letting sleep pull her back in.

 **~XXX~**

"How did you sleep?"

Caroline smiled at Rebekah and finished placing the barrette in her hair before turning to face her friend. "Very well, you?" She asked, moving to sit down in the small chair next to the bed, where Rebekah was perched.

Rebekah smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Not as well as you, I imagine. I saw Nik carrying you inside last night." She observed, and Caroline blushed as she bowed her head.

"I fell asleep in the garden last night. He must have found me." Caroline confessed though something told her that was not the whole truth.

"I see," Rebekah remarked, with a smile.

Caroline shook her head. "You don't believe me." She stated, watching her friend.

Rebekah shrugged her shoulders once more. "I just find it interesting that he casually found you in the garden…at night…alone." She revealed, and Caroline blushed even more. "You weren't alone, were you?" She asked, pressing for answers.

Caroline sighed. "My wolf friend was with me." She confessed, and Rebekah's smile widened. "He's harmless." Caroline defended, firmly.

Rebekah nodded. "I know." She paused and studied the young woman. "With you, he is."

Caroline tilted her head and wanted to ask how Rebekah knew that when a knock on the door stopped her.

The door opened, and Elijah smiled at his sister and the Lily. "Niklaus has requested your presence, Caroline." He relayed, with dignity.

Caroline nodded and stood up with Rebekah following suit. "In the Hall…" She began, but Elijah shook his head.

"No, in the tower, he wishes you to meet the visitors." Elijah answered, carefully with a quick glance towards his sister. "You may come."

Rebekah folded her arms over her chest. "I may…?" She asked, and Caroline smiled, touching her friend's arm. Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Three days and I may come." She muttered as Caroline laughed with Elijah smirking when they left the room.

Caroline felt the dread and hesitancy before they entered the tower room. She lifted her head high and felt Rebekah give her arm a light squeeze of assurance. The door opened, and Caroline spotted him first.

It had become a habit with her to find him first, just knowing that he was there gave her comfort. Her eyes moved to the three strangers in the room. One woman and two men.

She moved with grace until she made it to his side, and bowed her head in reverence.

"So, this is the famed Lily." The dark-haired man stated with his eyes moving up and down. "Not bad, Klaus."

Caroline felt Klaus' irritation and moved her left hand to the side to touch his right in an attempt to calm him. His hand threaded through hers, and she smiled at the man. "My name is Caroline." She remarked, strongly.

The other man smiled and stepped forward with his head bowed. "I'm Stefan and this is my brother, Damon." He introduced, kindly, straightening and moved his eyes to the side to catch another set of eyes before quickly returning his gaze.

Caroline nodded and moved her gaze to the other woman, who was dark haired with curls cascading down her back. Her eyes dark and her skin olive, she smiled in a devilish way, before lowering her head in a calm motion.

"This is Katherine," Klaus remarked, coldly, and Caroline wondered why, before returning the bow.

Katherine smiled and stepped forward, the dress she had on was split in the front to reveal pants and boots, which Caroline found interesting. Katherine lowered her eyes and moved her head. "I don't adhere to a lot of protocols, ask Klaus. That's why I didn't make a good Flower." She answered the silent question.

Klaus hummed, and Caroline smiled, politely. "Well, it's nice to meet all of you." She politely spoke.

The three nodded, and Caroline gently tugged on his hand, a silent question of whether he needed to leave.

Klaus responded by stepping forward. "If you will excuse us, Caroline needs breakfast." He remarked, escorting her out, much to his relief and hers.

The door closed behind them, and Damon whistled lowly. "I can see why Klaus chose her." He stated, turning his head to his brother.

Stefan nodded. "If it wasn't for her, I suspect you would not be here any longer." He confronted, lowly.

Damon nodded. "Possibly," He returned with a smirk to which his brother rolled his eyes.

Katherine scoffed, and moved towards the door, stopping next to Elijah. "Is she really the one?" She asked, to which Elijah nodded. She smiled and folded her arms across her chest. "Well, what do we do?"

Elijah looked at her before moving his eyes to the brothers to his sister and finally back to her. "We plan."

 **~XXX~**

"You don't like that Damon, do you?" Caroline asked as they entered the garden.

Klaus scoffed. "That obvious?" He asked, following her to sit on the bench.

She hummed. "Well…a little, yes." She answered, turning her head to look at him. "And Katherine…" She paused, feeling her emotions bubbling.

Klaus shook his head. "Katherine was born to be La Fleur, but her attitude kept her from fulfilling her duties. If it wasn't for Elijah, I suspect I would have killed her." He explained, looking straight forward, glancing at her for brief moments.

"Did you ever…?" She began, turning her head to look at the trees.

Klaus smirked and reached to grasp her hand in his. "She refused to meet with me, claiming that I should go to her." He answered, watching her smile. "I think she knew that I did not approve of her, and if she had come when I called…" He trailed off, letting Caroline fill in the gaps.

She nodded, slowly, and lowered her eyes. "Would you have done so with me?" She asked, needing to know.

He turned and pulled her to turn to face him. "If you had been like her, perhaps." He answered, lifting his eyes to hers.

She felt his words to be true. "Am I so different?" She asked, holding his eyes. "What makes me so?" She asked, in a low whisper.

He searched her eyes, wanting to say anything, wanting to say the truth. "I think you know." He returned, carefully.

She swallowed and slowly nodded. "Do you?" She asked, breathlessly.

His silence gave her the answer she needed. She could feel it inside him. His jaw clenched and his eyes held the answer as they gazed into hers. "How did you know?" She asked, and he tilted his head to the side.

"Your eyes, they changed color." He answered, and she smiled.

"So, did yours," She whispered, and his eyes widened. She moved her head side to side, leaning forward. "They are…wonderful, either way." She explained, letting it sink in. "It's who you are."

He couldn't find the words. Never had he imagined this response, nor that his eyes would change. Maybe the curse could be broken…no, it couldn't. This was who he was, nothing more.

Caroline felt the conflict within him, and gently let her free hand move to his other. "Would it have made a difference if we weren't…?" She asked, watching his gaze melt to a tender look.

He shook his head. "No," Knowing this answer to be true.

She felt her face warm at his answer, and her eyes remained focused on his. "What do we do now?" She asked, hoping he would give her more than what she knew.

He sighed, and lowered his eyes to their hands, perfectly joined in his lap and hers. "What would you want to do?" He asked, giving her the option.

She watched him closely and came to a realization that he needed time to tell her everything. "Breakfast," She answered, causing his eyes to lift with a jerk. She smiled and nodded. "You did say you were going to feed me, and yet we ended up out here." She remarked, watching him smile after the shock wore off.

Leaning forward, she stood up and allowed him to stand beside her, still holding each other's hands. "Everything else, we'll take one day at a time." She added, and he bowed his head in accord.

Together, they left the garden, unaware that someone was watching in the shadows.

 **~XXX~**

After breakfast, he had left to meet with the others, and Caroline found herself in the library once more. The knowledge that she was his mate filled her relief and knowing that he knew was a step from where they had been the night before.

"I found books to have the best solace one could ask for."

Caroline smiled, lifting her head to find Bonnie walking towards her. "My mom would say the same thing."

Bonnie smiled and motioned to the chair opposite Caroline's. Caroline nodded, and Bonnie gently sat down. "You have questions." She stated, reading her friend.

Caroline sighed. "Not really," She answered, truthfully. "I seem to have found what I needed to find in here." She paused, looking at her friend. "The rest, I'll wait for him to tell me." She added, smiling.

Bonnie nodded, in agreement. "You don't seem surprised at the answer you found." She observed, and Caroline shook her head.

"Somehow, I knew the truth." Caroline returned, strongly.

Bonnie smiled. "I felt the same way with Kol." She revealed, casually.

Caroline leaned back. Confusion filled her features, and Bonnie observed her and sighed.

"You're still confused," Bonnie remarked, and Caroline sighed with a nod of her head. "About what, exactly?"

Caroline sighed, and let her fingers tug at each other. "What if it's wrong? What if he is not really my mate?" She asked, sadly.

"It would matter to you if you weren't his mate," Bonnie asked, inquisitively.

Caroline stood up, quickly, and turned to face the bookshelf. "So, what if it did?" She asked, staring at the bookshelves.

Bonnie slowly stood up and walked towards her friend. "Because that would mean you are falling for him."

"How is that possible?" Caroline asked, absently.

Bonnie's hand rested on Caroline's back, encouraging her to continue. "Love can happen slowly or quickly, depending on the situation and who they are." She stated with ease.

Caroline swallowed, her eyes staring blankly ahead, trying to piece together the questions and answers she needed or wanted. "Would I have to turn?" She asked, absently.

Bonnie lifted her head and felt the power radiating from the woman beside her. "Only if you want, but the mark will secure your life to his. It's your choice." She explained, gently.

Caroline sighed with relief. At this moment, she wasn't sure if she could turn. Perhaps, someday she would, but for now, she wasn't sure what tomorrow would bring if it came to the choice. "I still barely know him." She whispered, in confidence.

Bonnie smiled and gently turned Caroline to face her. Placing her hands on either side of Caroline's face, she inhaled before speaking. "Then I suggest you get to know him." She encouraged with a strong gaze.

Caroline lifted her eyes up, closed them, and bowed her head. Bonnie chuckled and moved her hands to Caroline's shoulders.

Bonnie backed up and dropped her hands. "You already know what you have to do, Caroline." She began, firmly. "All that is left is for you accept it and learn what you need." She added, cryptically before walking out of the room.

Caroline rolled her eyes and opened her arm slightly outward. "What kind of advice is that?" She asked, in a low tone, before turning to face the books once more. "What do I have to do?" She asked herself and closed her eyes.

In the silence, the answer came forth, and she felt peace at the knowledge. Turning on her heel, she marched out of the library. She knew what she had to do.

She had to speak to the king.

 **~XXX~**

She should have known he could not come when she wanted to speak to him. She felt his distress from the meeting, which she knew had something to do with the Five patrolling the borders, but still, she thought she could try.

And try she did, but with Elijah relaying his message that he could not leave the company, her heart sank in her chest, as she entered her room, telling Elijah to inform the King she was going to lie down for a spell, not adding that she was locking her door should they come, which she figured he would not tonight. Too much weighed on his mind. He needed his solitude, if only for an afternoon.

Laying down on her bed, she rolled over, and let her eyes close. Sleep overcame her, and she felt her body drift into a dream world that seemed so familiar.

 _She looked around, the woods surrounded her with a pale mist covering the ground. She could barely see where she was stepping but knew where she was going as she walked through the woods._

 _A dark, uneasy feeling encompassed the world around her and it made her wrap her arms around her body._

 _Something was not right._

" _Caroline…"_

 _She turned her head and gasped with her eyes widening. "Mother?" She called, seeing the image of her mother tied to a tree with her face bloodied and bruised. Caroline ran to her mother's side and reached for the ropes, but her hands went through them._

 _This was not real. It couldn't be. Her mother was protected. This could not happen. "Caroline…" Elizabeth whispered, lifting her head and opened her eyes. "Watch for the arrows…"_

 _Caroline turned with a whirl. Her eyes widened even more as a shadowy figure stepped from behind the trees, and lifted a bow and placed an arrow in the string._

" _Leave her alone!"_

 _She gasped and watched a wolf leap in front of her, and in midair, he transformed into a man. His body stood in front of her._

 _Caroline frowned. "Klaus...?" She called, her voice shaking. Not believing what she was seeing. What was happening?_

 _The arrow pulled back, and she inhaled sharply. A crash sounded in her ears, and yet she couldn't stir from the scene in her mind. A voice called out to her and struggled to answer. His body was close. So very close. The tip of the arrow shone in the pale sun, and the grey tip made her gasp. "No, Klaus!" She screamed, pushing him to the side, as the arrow was beginning to travel in the air._

 _"Caroline!"_

 _"Klaus!"_

"Caroline, wake up!"

Her eyes opened, and she gasped as her hands grasped his upper arms. It was a dream. Just a dream. Tears sprang to her eyes. "Are you...?" She began, and Klaus sighed as he pulled her closer, letting her cry or feel him close.

Caroline breathed his scent, and let it soak into her. He was here. He was safe. "How did you…?" She began through her tears.

He held her close, letting her try to let it all roll away. "I felt your pain." He answered, placing his right hand on the back of her head.

She smiled, and held him close, with her hands resting on his neck and back. She lifted her eyes and sniffed. "Did you break my door?" She inquired, feeling him tense slightly.

"I…" He struggled, as she pulled back with tears still filling her eyes. He sighed and lowered his eyes. "I'll have it replaced." He remarked, and she searched his face, placing her right hand on his cheek.

Their eyes held each other, and they felt the bond between them pull them closer. She inhaled deeply and felt his breath touch her face. Her mouth opened, and her eyes moved up and down.

"You were worried about me." She observed, speaking the truth.

He did not answer her with words, only nodded, curtly.

She leaned forward, wanting him closer. Their lips were only an inch apart when hurried footsteps could be heard down the hall.

Klaus pulled back, and yet Caroline shook her head. He opened his hands, and she casually placed her hands in his, holding them securely.

"Caroline, are you alright?" Rebekah asked, worry lining her features. "Nik ran out of the meeting so quickly we weren't sure what was going on." Rebekah continued, reaching her friend's side.

Caroline nodded, refusing to let go of Klaus' hand. "I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." She answered, when the images filled her mind once more, causing her to gasp and tighten her grip on Klaus' hands. "My mother…" She whispered, shaking her head, letting her eyes becoming unfocused.

"What about her?" Klaus asked, in only a tone that she could hear, along with Rebekah.

"I saw her tied to a tree," Caroline explained, fear leaking into her words. "She warned me about arrows, and suddenly there was an arrow pointed at me and then you were there…" Sher trailed off, tears falling down her cheeks, unknowingly.

Klaus let go of one of her hands and carefully wiped the tear from her cheeks. Rebekah moved to sit beside her friend, placing her left hand on Caroline's back.

Caroline replayed the dream in her mind and as before, fear took over her. "Klaus…" She struggled, her eyes unfocused. "I… I saw…" She tried to continue, shaking her head. "Tell me it was a dream, please, tell me she is alright, tell me there…" She faded, focusing on him.

Klaus swallowed, and she saw he wanted to tell her, but he couldn't. Rebekah saw her brother's struggle and it pained her. Always the protector, her brother was. Letting her eyes move to Caroline, she nodded and wrapped her arm around Caroline's shoulders.

Caroline focused on Klaus and saw how he wanted to tell her. Letting out a low whimper, she began to shake her head. "Please, send someone, or let me go see her. Please…" She struggled, fear holding her tight. "Please, they could get to her. I have to warn her or something." She tried, though she knew it was risky.

Klaus hated to feel the pain she was feeling, and he hated the thought of her crossing the border, not with the Five just beyond. "I can't allow you to go." He stated, standing up, and moved towards the door.

"Klaus…" Caroline cried out, having him stop just at the door. "She's all alone. I have to see her." She added, wanting him to allow it. "I'll take someone with me." She proposed, moving to the edge of the bed.

Rebekah nodded and stood up in front of her. "I'll go with her." She offered, and Klaus snarled, turning to face them both. Rebekah's head lifted. "Nik, she needs to know. If this was mother…" She began, holding her brother's eyes.

Klaus growled, and glanced, quickly at Caroline, who stood up to stand next to his sister. "It's too risky."

Rebekah nodded. "I know, let the wolf go with us." She remarked, much to his surprise and Caroline's. "You know of his loyalty to Caroline, surely this proposal is admissible." She remarked, and he huffed through his nose.

Caroline stepped forward and touched his arm. "I know you can't leave the grounds of the castle, but my friend can, and so can your sister. My wolf will protect me. I know he will as will Rebekah." She stated, strongly, holding Klaus' eyes. "I'll return in three days. I promise." She added, strongly.

Klaus wanted to argue. He wanted to, but the proposal was…seemed workable. "Fine…" He acquiesced, stepping back. "Three days, no more." He added, shifting his gaze to Rebekah. "I'll send Stefan with you as well." He remarked, though his tone was not one of joy.

Caroline nodded and wanted to step towards him, letting him know that she was grateful.

He sighed and turned to leave. "You can leave within an hour." He called, marching out of the room.

Rebekah sighed and stepped forward to wrap her arms around Caroline. "She'll be okay."

Caroline nodded and sighed. "It's not just her…" She whispered, and Rebekah pieced together the information.

"Nik will be fine, Caroline. Be grateful he is letting you go, without much force." Rebekah remarked, lowly.

Caroline hummed in agreement, but could not help but wonder if it was because of the wolf.

Her wolf…

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **This week I have a small break from school, so hopefully, I can get some writing done. I'm actually looking into some old stories or semi-old stories, so you may find some getting new chapters. If there is one you wish me to put a rush on, let me know!**

 **Next Chapter: War Brewing...**

 _"What did you see?"_

 _"Their bond is growing." The young man confessed to the older one. "They were in the garden. They know they are mates but a mark has not been made."_

 _The older man smiled. "So she has not broken through yet..." He trailed off and turned to face the south._

 _"Mikael, there is something else..." The younger man stated, as Mikael slowly turned to face him. "She's leaving the castle. She left an hour ago, accompanied by Rebekah and...him."_

 _"Klaus can't leave the castle grounds," Mikael stated, roughly._

 _"As a wolf..."_

 _Mikael paused with a strong conviction, and a slow smile appeared on his face. "Perfect..."_

 **Until Next Time...**


	16. War Brewing

**WARNING: This chapter is intense! I wrote it all in one afternoon, so sorry for the mistakes!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS A LOT!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

"What did you see?"

"Their bond is growing." The young man confessed to the older one. "They were in the garden. They know they are mates but a mark has not been made."

The older man smiled. "So, she has not broken through yet..." He trailed off and turned to face the south.

"Mikael, there is something else..." The younger man stated, as Mikael slowly turned to face him. "She's leaving the castle. She left an hour ago, accompanied by Rebekah and... him."

"Klaus can't leave the castle grounds," Mikael stated, roughly.

"As a wolf..."

Mikael paused with a strong conviction, and a slow smile appeared on his face. "Perfect..."

"How can that be perfect?" The younger man asked, stepping forward with the other three watching, carefully.

Mikael smiled into the darkness. "Because, he's weaker as a wolf, and he can't transform to heal if he gets hurt. Not with the spell intact." He explained and began to chuckle. "Oh, this is delicious."

 **~XXX~**

Caroline gazed out of the carriage window and sighed as the trees passed by the window.

"Thinking about her," Rebekah observed, from the opposite side.

Caroline smiled and bowed her head. "I haven't seen her or heard from her since I came to the castle." She revealed, moving her fingers together on her lap.

Rebekah smiled. "I'm sure, once we arrive, she'll be just fine. You'll see." She encouraged, and Caroline inhaled with a nod of her head.

"I don't know why I'm worried so. She's protected by the wall around the house. The spell permits any who are only of our blood or sanctioned by the King to pass." Caroline remarked, studying her hands.

Rebekah watched her friend with sympathy. Too long had her own mother been gone, taken by the man she never trusted and refused to call father. She knew the pain of not knowing and the fear of what they may find. She knew Elizabeth was protected but what if she ventured beyond the borders?

Rebekah did not want to think of that or even speak it out-loud. She didn't want to scare or worry her friend. Instead, she swallowed and kept her speculations and worry to herself.

Caroline, unaware of the danger or worry from her friend, let her mind wander to a few hours before when she went to find Klaus before she departed on her trip and the action that left them both shocked and stunned.

 **~Hours Earlier~**

" _Shouldn't you be heading to the carriage?" Klaus remarked, coldly._

 _Caroline felt the coldness but continued forward, knowing the reason behind his demeanor. "I wanted to see you before I leave. Is that a crime?" She asked, watching his shoulders fall, slightly, before he slowly turned to face her._

" _Now you see me." He stated, stiffly._

 _She moved forward until she was only a few inches away from him. Sadness passed between them and she knew why._

 _She was leaving._

 _After months by his side, she was leaving him for the first time since her arrival. It hurt. Not just hurt, but killed her inside._

 _He was a constant in her life. A stable, constant and more…much more._

 _She raised her eyes to his and stayed there. She read his uncertainty. His pain. Things that he normally would have hidden, but with her, he allowed sharing._

" _Three days," She whispered, with emotion. Three days…it would seem like an eternity._

 _He slowly nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Three days," He concurred, his voice shaking, slightly._

 _Swallowing the fear building up inside her, she raised her left hand and caressed his cheek. Stepping an inch closer, she placed her lips on his for a brief second before pulling back and quickly left the room, leaving him standing…speechless…stunned…and in disbelief before a smirk slowly crossed his face._

 **~XXX~**

Caroline smiled at the memory of the feel of his lips against hers. She had been brave and forward. Perhaps it was wrong but if it had been, he would have pushed her away.

But he didn't. Of course, she didn't give him a chance.

She had stunned them both with her action. An action that she knew she would probably have to explain when she saw him again.

She had kissed the king, and yet, she didn't regret it.

Gazing out the window of the carriage, she caught a glimpse of the wolf, walking beside the carriage, though he remained in the forest.

She felt the smile never leave her face as the sun hit the ground and illuminated the wolf's fur. He was beautiful, and his eyes…

Her smile faded as the dream from the night before flashed through her mind. The wolf transformed.

"Klaus…" She whispered, slowly, not thinking that Rebekah could hear her. She focused on the wolf, whispered his name again, and the wolf turned his head. His eyes…

She lowered her eyes and looked away. She let out quick breathes and inhaled just as quick. She needed to think. The wolf had transformed in her dream. Could it be possible?

Could it be? She wondered and knew that it would have to be a conversation with the King when she returned.

"Caroline…"

Caroline turned her focus to her friend and inhaled deeply.

Rebekah smiled. "We are here."

The thoughts from earlier became pushed to the back of her mind, as Caroline opened the door and quickly stepped out. "Mother!" She called, picking up the skirts of her dress, and nearly ran through the gate. Her blood ran still as she examined the house in front of her.

Gone was the light.

The front door was broken and pieces of wood were scattered inside the hall and outside. Inside felt cold and unwelcoming.

This was not the home she grew up in.

"Mother!" She called, ignoring Rebekah and Stefan's calls to return. She climbed the stairs and searched the rooms.

No sign of her mother could be found. She opened the door to her old room, and she gasped, staggering back. "NO!"

Hurried footsteps echoed behind her, as she collapsed to her knees on the floor. She listened as the steps slowed, and the sound of paws clicked on the floor beside her.

She felt the wolf nudge her, and realized she was rocking back and forth.

"Caroline…"

She shook her head. "These were our caretakers. The older woman was my teacher." Caroline cried, tears falling down her face. "My mother is not here." She sobbed, refusing to move. The wolf's head nudged her arm, and she bowed her head, moving to wrap her arms around him, and cried into his coat.

Rebekah and Stefan glanced at each other, before looking at the carnage on the floor before them. The bodies were huddled together. Some had teeth marks on their necks, and some had gashes in their chests to their stomachs, probably from swords or claws.

Stefan shook his head at the smell of emptied bowels, blood, and decay filled his senses. "They never had a chance." He whispered to Rebekah. "They've been dead a few days." He concluded, gently.

Rebekah shook her head and gazed at her friend on the floor, holding onto the wolf, who gazed at her with sorrow and anger. "How could the Five get in?" She asked, shifting her eyes to Stefan.

Stefan sighed. "One of the women must have invited them in. That's the only way they could." He explained, shaking his head.

"The house was protected. Elizabeth should have been protected." Rebekah whispered, not wanting to alarm her friend.

Stefan nodded in agreement. "They must have found a way." He returned, firmly. "An invitation is the only way anyone can get through unless the spell allows them." He continued, remembering the spells he knew. "Mikael knows how to compel. Perhaps he compelled one of them…" He began, jerking his head as Caroline sniffed, and leaned back, but still remained close to her wolf.

"As long as one of the family remains here, the spell protects against compulsion," Caroline explained, inhaling deeply. "Mother must have gotten out when she saw the danger coming. That's the only explanation." She paused, wiping her nose and cheeks with her left hand while her right stayed on the wolf's back. "The others must have stayed to hold them off." She concluded before a sob erupted from her chest. "They were like family…" She cried, turning to hold the wolf once more.

Rebekah shook her head, and went to her friend, kneeling down to hold her friend from the other side. "Burn the bodies, give them a proper send-off." She ordered Stefan, gently lifting Caroline until Caroline was leaning on her with the wolf close beside her.

With tears and heartache for her friend in her heart, Rebekah led her out of the cursed house.

Rebekah set her down on a stone bench in front of the house and knelt down in front of her. "I'm going to help Stefan." She began, pulling a handkerchief from her sleeve to give Caroline.

"I have to find my mother," Caroline remarked, hearing the wolf growl in an argument.

Rebekah shook her head. "We need to go back to the castle. I know Nik will do everything he can to find her. Bonnie may even know a spell to locate her. It's too dangerous to stay out here any longer than we need to." She argued, firmly.

Caroline inhaled. She wanted to argue, but she knew Rebekah was right. Bonnie could know a spell to find her mother, and maybe…maybe Mikael did not have her. Nodding, she gave Rebekah her consent, and Rebekah sighed before standing and headed back into the house.

Caroline felt the pain, and she clutched her chest. "They were family, wolf." She whispered, sliding off the bench on the ground. Bringing her knees up, she bowed her head for a moment. "I have to find her. She's all the blood I've got. She's my mom. I can't lose her." She remarked, shaking her head as tears dropped on her dress. "I love her, wolf. Rules be damned. I love her." She stated, firmly.

The wolf bowed his head and listened. He wanted to comfort her in his true form but he couldn't. Not outside the walls of the castle. He whined and nudged her arm, letting her wrap her arm around him, bringing him close.

This comfort he could give. He could let her hold him. Let her cry into his fur. This he could do.

For he cared for her, and it killed him to hear her pain. Silently, he vowed to break the bones of those who did this to his Lily.

No one hurts her.

 **~XXX~**

Caroline barely registered getting back into the carriage or even that it had started moving. She remembered saying goodbye to her friends and family as their bodies burned with their ashes being lifted to the sky to be reunited with their loved ones no longer here.

She kept her head down. Her sorrow radiated through her body and Rebekah sensed it.

Reaching forward, Rebekah grasped Caroline's hands in hers. "We'll find her, Caroline. I know my brother. He will find her." She didn't add that he would do that for Caroline, but Caroline knew what she meant.

Caroline slowly nodded and inhaled deeply. "I hope Mikael doesn't have her." She whispered, watching the trees move backward with the figure of her wolf running alongside the carriage.

Rebekah remained quiet, not wanting to say her fears. She couldn't. Seeing her friend in pain once today was enough, she couldn't do it again.

Suddenly, a holler from above caused them to stiffen, and the carriage rolled over and over until it stopped. Caroline screamed and Rebekah held her close as the carriage landed on its side.

Rebekah paused just long enough to see if Caroline was alright. "Can you move?" She asked, and Caroline nodded. "Good, we've got to go."

The door opened at the top, and Stefan appeared. "We've got to move quickly." He reached down, helping Caroline out before helping Rebekah out.

Caroline looked around and acknowledged the wolf moving towards her in a protective stance. "What happened?" She asked, stopping when she noticed the horses were a few feet away, beheaded. She nearly staggered back, but Rebekah held her strong.

"A wire came down, it was covered in vervain." He added, motioning to the drops on his face that were beginning to heal. "It got the horses. Damon's going to kill me." He uttered, shaking his head.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "He may have to get in line if we don't get out of here. The Five must have laid the trap while we were at the house." She observed, looking around, scanning the forest. "We need to move, now." She remarked, moving forward. "How far are we?" She asked, with Stefan and Caroline moving close behind.

"Only three miles, I was pushing the horses fast, so it didn't take long to get this far." He answered as they began to move into the woods.

"One of us may have to carry her," Rebekah remarked, hearing the wolf growl, but ignored it.

Stefan nodded and moved towards Caroline. "We'll move faster." He remarked, watching her nod in approval. "Promise you'll explain to Klaus." He muttered, and Caroline gave a wane smile.

He scooped her up in his arms and glanced towards the wolf with a frank expression on his face. With a nod to Rebekah, they ran.

Caroline turned her head to burrow into Stefan's shoulder, keeping the wind from hitting her eyes, hoping they made it in time.

The group only made it within a few feet from the castle walls when Stefan cried out and dropped Caroline on the ground.

Rebekah turned, and rushed towards him, seeing his legs caught in a vervain covered trap.

Caroline rolled on the ground, stopping with her stomach on the ground, and her dress ripped on the sleeves and skirt. She grunted, and slowly lifted her body with her arms. The wolf appeared beside her and pushed her up with his head.

She nodded in approval and turned to find Rebekah struggling to get Stefan free of the trap. Struggling to her feet, she wobbled towards them, ignoring the wolf's cries.

She collapsed on her knees, and picked up a strong looking stick and placed it between the snaps.

"Caroline, get across the border," Rebekah ordered, but Caroline refused.

"I'm not leaving you." Caroline snapped, pulling the stick towards her, feeling the teeth open. Her eyes flashed yellow, and Rebekah bit her bottom lip. "Move!" She cried, and Rebekah picked Stefan up, releasing him from the trap.

They cried as they nearly fell to the ground.

"Fire at the Lily!"

Caroline's blood ran cold at the words, and she slowly turned to find four men standing in the shadows.

"Mikael…" Rebekah's voice broke through, and Caroline turned to her friends.

"Can you make it to the border?" She asked, and Rebekah nodded. "Then go!" She hollered, helping them stand.

"We're not leaving you!" Rebekah barked, but Caroline pushed them, as her eyes flashed.

"Go!"

Rebekah dragged Stefan towards the border, fully intent on returning to help her friend.

Caroline staggered, leaning on the stick for strength. What strength she had, she used to push the others to the safety. Moving forward, she weaved around, as she fast as she could feel the arrows wiz passed her.

She ducked behind a large tree, and she saw Rebekah and Stefan make it across the border. She sighed with relief and wondered briefly where her wolf had gone.

"Do you think you could hide from me, Lily?"

She inhaled sharply and tried to move when a hand appeared and grasped her neck. With a flash, she was thrown to the ground a few feet away, her body hitting the edge of the wall.

She cried out in pain and saw the man who threw her, step from the shadows. She groaned as she struggled to climb up.

"Caroline!"

She shook her head as he approached. "Who says I'm hiding?" She asked, licking her lips to find the taste of blood on her lips.

He sneered and came closer. "Spirit, I like that. That bastard chose well, too bad he won't be here to see you die." Mikael remarked, reaching back a fraction, and was about to ram his hand into her chest when the wolf appeared and tackled him to the ground.

Caroline's eyes widened, and she gasped in shock before moving slowly down the wall. "Wolf!" She cried, as Mikael pushed the wolf away with a force that made the wolf yelp in pain.

She wanted to run to him, and suddenly her dream became reality. "Watch for the arrows," She whispered, recalling her mother's words. Feeling the wind come from the South, she gasped as a figure stepped from the shadows. The image of the wolf flashed in her mind, and she gathered what strength she had to push backward. "Klaus!"

The wolf turned his head and growled. He focused on Mikael, who was still on the ground and began to move backward with her.

The wall opened up to her left, and she sighed. "Get in there…" She whispered to the wolf.

"Aim for the Wolf! He's weak!" Mikael ordered, standing up.

Caroline gasped and in a moment her dream, the one which scared her, was coming true. She cried as the arrow pulled back in the bow, and she grabbed the wolf with a strength she didn't know she had. Picking him up, she threw him, noticing the others arriving at the gate. He landed on the other side and transformed.

She smiled, watching him stand before an arrow pierced her right shoulder. She cried and felt the wind blow behind her as she staggered across the gate. Barely noticing Bonnie calling on the Spirits to push the Five back, allowing her safety.

"Caroline!"

She lifted her eyes to his yellow and fell into his arms. "I knew it." She whispered, lifting her left hand and touched his face. "My wolf…" She whispered before blackness consumed her.

Klaus lifted his eyes to the others and focused on Bonnie. "We have to get this out of her now!" He barked, and Bonnie nodded, following him with the others into the castle towards Caroline's room.

Klaus laid her on the bed, feeling Elijah hold out some clothes. Rolling his eyes, but not wanting to leave her for too long, he put them on in a rush, just outside of the door. He stepped under the threshold, as Rebekah left, and touched his shoulder, whispering everything was going to be alright. He would have words with her later, he knew.

He moved to Caroline's side and observed Bonnie placing the gray tipped arrow out of Caroline's shoulder, into a bowl.

"Is it?" He began, choking.

Bonnie lifting her eyes. "It is, but it shouldn't affect her since she is not turned." She answered, knowing his pain, for she had seen the one who fired the arrow.

Klaus nodded and touched her face. "She threw me like I was nothing." He whispered, as Bonnie placed medicine on Caroline's shoulder, and wrapped it up.

Bonnie hummed, and lifted her eyes, noticing the others had stepped out. "She's a strong young woman." She remarked, quietly.

Klaus grunted, brushing Caroline's hair from her face. "She could have died out there. I should never have let her go." He remarked, but Bonnie reached forward and grasped his other hand.

"You were with her, Klaus. She was never alone, and you protected her the best that you could and she protected you." She encouraged, knowing the truth. "That's what mates do." She added, with a smile.

Klaus shook his head. "She's more than my mate, Bonnie." He whispered, and Bonnie smiled even more.

"I know." She returned, standing up. "She needs rest." She ordered, and Klaus nodded.

Klaus heard the newly constructed door, which he had built in under three hours, close, and focused on her. "I'm so sorry, Caroline. I never wanted you hurt." He remarked, brushing her face with his clawed fingers.

Bowing his head, he closed his eyes. Now, what was he going to do?

 **~XXX~**

"I'll heal, Rebekah. There's no need to keep looking at my ankles." Stefan remarked, firmly.

Rebekah huffed and sat back. "You could have died out there, Stefan. We all could have died, especially Caroline." She argued, shaking her head, and lifted her left arm towards the door.

Stefan sighed. "I know, but we didn't. Not to mention, Caroline was the one who saved us out there. Hell, she even saved Klaus." He stated, focusing on her eyes.

Rebekah sighed and lowered her hands to her lap. "I know. She is his mate, not his or our protector." She stated, in a low tone.

He smiled and cupped her chin with his hand. "That's what mates do, besides, I got the impression that Caroline wants to protect everyone she cares for."

"She's too stubborn." Rebekah returned, not moving her head from his grasp.

He chuckled. "She cares." He argued as she smiled in return.

"Stefan! What the hell happened to my horses?!"

Stefan groaned and leaned back as Damon entered the room. He smiled at his older brother when he noticed the concern. "I'm fine thanks for asking," Stefan remarked, standing up as Damon pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, little brother, don't you dare scare me like that again." Damon conveyed in Stefan's ear.

Stefan smiled and returned the hug. "I'll do my best."

Rebekah watched the exchange and smiled. Different in appearance and temperament, there was no doubt one would die for the other and they loved each other so much. That thought made her respect Damon, even just a little bit.

 **~XXX~**

Klaus propped his elbows on the bed, and closed his eyes, hoping she would open hers soon.

He inhaled deeply, but soon felt a hand brush over the side of his face. He opened his eyes and smiled in relief. "Caroline…" He breathed out, and she smiled.

"I'm okay." She whispered, her throat dry, making her voice crack.

He glared at her, as he helped her sit up. She reached forward and wrapped her arms around him, except for her right. He breathed in her scent, grateful she was alive and here. Pulling back, he offered his arm, letting her chose. She smiled and nodded in confirmation.

Lifting his arm, he bit down and held it out for her to drink.

She inhaled deeply as she drank from his arm, feeling the wound on her shoulder heal and her strength return. Her eyes lifted to his and they flashed, but it didn't startle him. He was getting used to seeing her eyes change to a beautiful yellow.

She pulled back and licked her lips, grateful when he held out a napkin to wipe her mouth, before falling into his arms once more, grateful he was safe.

Caroline breathed in his scent and smiled as his presence surrounded her. "My wolf…" She whispered, feeling him tense and slowly pull back. She tenderly gazed at him and shook her head. "If you are expecting me to be angry, don't, at least not excessively." She began, holding his eyes.

Klaus sat in silence, sitting next to her on the bed, waiting.

She touched his face, before lowering her hand to grasp his hand. "I was hurt at first that you didn't tell me, but I understand why. You can't leave the castle, but your wolf can." She explained, and he nodded. "You didn't tell me because you were unsure how I would take it." She added, lowering her eyes to their hands. "But why did you come to me in your wolf form in the gardens?" She asked, shaking her head, raising her eyes.

He inhaled and looked away. "I wasn't sure if I could trust you then, and then later I didn't know how you would react when you discovered the truth." He answered, honestly.

She slowly let her head rock back and forth. "You were afraid." She acknowledged, firmly. "Klaus, I'm not one to shy away from the truth. I mean, when I found out about our connection, I was stunned, but I overcame it. I knew whatever secrets you had, you would tell me in your own time. I just didn't…It didn't register at first that you were my wolf. My first friend." She paused, squeezing his hand.

"How did you find out?" He asked, curiously.

She bit her bottom lip. "The dream…The wolf changed to you in my dream. At first, I didn't know if that was possible, but when we were traveling today, I realized the truth." She answered, conveying truth.

He sighed and placed his other hand on top of theirs. "I wanted to tell you, Caroline. Believe me…" He began, but her tender smile stopped him.

"I know." She acknowledged, tenderly.

Silence surrounded them for a minute before Caroline opened her mouth. "I have to find my mother." She revealed, holding his eyes.

He sighed. "I had Bonnie use a locating spell when I knew you were safe." He began, gently. "She found her, but this time, you are staying here." He added, lifting his left hand to stop her words. "Mikael and the others are after you, Caroline. I won't risk your safety again." He stated, roughly.

"They are after you too, Klaus, and the rest of the family. No one is safe." She argued, shaking her head. "I have to bring her here. She'll be safe here." She added, moving her head around.

Klaus cleared his throat and licked his lips. "I know, which is why Bonnie is going to go. She's a Bennett, and she can protect herself and your mother. She can pass through the woods unseen." He revealed, watching her, closely.

Caroline realized her arguments were becoming mute, and she sagged against the pillows and the headboard. At least her mother was going to be safe, she hoped. She knew Bonnie would protect her, and she trusted Bonnie. She could trust her with her mother.

Lifting her eyes, she noticed he was gazing at their still connected hands, and she let a smile touch her lips. "Do you think about it?" She asked, catching his attention.

"Think about what?" He asked, though his eyes told her he did.

"What happened before we left?" She asked in return.

He licked his lips, and she felt a blush tinged her cheeks. "After everything, do you think…?" She began and leaned forward to quickly brush his lips against hers.

"I do." He whispered, sitting back, and quickly stood up. "I'll send for Bonnie." He uttered, moving towards the door.

"You fixed my door." She commented, her voice shaking.

He turned and smiled. "Anything for you," He revealed and left the room with the quiet click of the door.

She touched her lips and felt her body tingle. She focused on the door, and on her side, she saw the image he had carved on the previous door, and it made her smile.

He cared for her, and she …

"I'm falling…" She breathed out.

 **~XXX~**

"You fools! How dare you miss such a sweet opportunity!" Mikael raged, throwing the sword towards a distant tree, hearing the tree crack from the force. "Now, Klaus won't leave her side, nor will he leave the grounds again!" He shouted as the others cowered in fear.

"There is still her mother." One suggested, carefully. "The Lily didn't retrieve her, so she's still out here."

Mikael paused and inhaled deeply. "Good, find her, and bring her to me." He ordered, watching them rush away with a sneer. "Caroline, Lily of the King, you will regret interfering with my revenge, and yet it will be a pleasure when I watch him watch you die at my hands." He lamented in the darkness, and let laughed at his own words.

"Such pleasure,"

 **~XXX~**

"War is brewing on the horizon. Today was only a sample of what could happen." Bonnie remarked, turning to the King. "Caroline needs to be taught. Her strength was the only thing that saved her today." She paused and moved towards Klaus. "Klaus, train her. We can't all protect her and ourselves in battle. I know you don't want her in danger." Bonnie continued, watching his aw clench. "But training is better than having her nearly die because we can't protect like we wish." She advised, stepping back.

Klaus inhaled and slowly nodded. "Very well," He complied, slowly. "I'll train her."

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I'm working on a few other stories, and my Masters, which is a lot of work, I'm here to tell you. I've actually started on the "I Will Always Find You" chapter, and I'm happy to say that I will update very soon on it! YAY! It's been too long with that one!**

 **And Y'all, have you guys seen the preview for 5x18 of The Originals? OMG! FEELS!**

 **Next Chapter: Kiss the King**

* * *

 _"In these past five months, you've taught me that it's okay to show feelings, Caroline." He remarked, lowly, holding her eyes. "You've pushed me to show mine. Why won't you show yours?" He asked, stroking her chin with his thumb._

 _She blinked, wishing that she could say the truth. That in the past few months, she had_ seen _beyond the beast and saw the man. That it frightened her to see him, for she was afraid of what it could mean in the end. "It's dangerous." She finally answered, holding his eyes._

 _He smirked. "Dangerous for whom?" He_ asked _though she could tell that he wasn't mocking. He was speaking from the heart._

 _"For us," She answered after a moment._

 _He searched her eyes, and read the fear, realizing what she was meaning. "You told me that caring is not weak, love. That_ is, in fact, _makes you stronger." He returned, in a low tone. "Or do you not truly believe it?"_

 _She parted her_ lips _and lifted her right hand to touch his face, while the hand on her face moved to thread through her blonde tresses. She watched as his yellow eyes began to change to a cerulean blue, and gently she traced the bottom of his eyes._

 _Klaus felt his teeth shift, and the uncomfortable feeling of the elongated teeth pushed up into the gums._

 _"What's happening?" She asked, searching his beautiful eyes._

 _Klaus opened his mouth, but couldn't find the words. Shifting on his feet, he moved forward and took her deeper into his arms with his right hand caressing her neck, and his left wrapping around her waist._

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the sneak peek! I have this chapter mostly written, but It won't come up until Monday at the earliest!**

 **Until Next Time...**


	17. Kiss the King

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Caroline hugged her friend and sighed as she pulled back. "Please be careful out there, Bonnie." She whispered, letting her hands trail down to grasp her friend's hands.

Bonnie nodded. "I will, and I will return with your mother." She promised, smiling. "Everything will be just fine. I promise." She vowed, stepping back, glancing at Kol.

Kol swallowed, hate-filled his features. She knew the reason, and she moved towards him to place her hand on his face. "I should be going with you." He muttered, lifting his hand to hers.

She shook her head. "No, I'll travel better alone, and besides you are needed here. I'll be fine." She comforted, leaning up to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "I'll return to you." She whispered for only him to hear, before she stepped back, and threw the hood of the cloak over her head, and moved towards the back gate.

Kol wanted to run to her, make her stay with him or go with her. Hating the rules and the sense it made for only her to go. Curse him for finding his mate in a Bennett witch.

She turned with one last glance towards him and sent him a wink before walking through the gate, leaving him and Caroline watching her disappear into the darkness.

Caroline bowed her head. "She'll be alright." She tried to convince herself.

Kol's jaw clenched before he turned away. "She better be." He uttered before he disappeared from the garden.

Caroline closed her eyes. She knew that if anything were to happen to Bonnie that she would be blamed, and with good reason. She was being selfish. Selfish because she wanted her mother to be safe. Turning on her heel, she moved through the back garden, taking in the silence.

She wandered through the trails, wanting to find some sense of solace. She needed it. She craved it. Something to tell her that she was right and nothing was going to happen.

But it never came.

Her mind replayed the events of the days through her mind's eye, and she slowly sank into the stone chair underneath the wall of wisteria.

The battle in the woods, the revelation of Klaus as her wolf, her friends' death, Klaus being her mate…the two kisses shared between her and the King.

Caroline's eyes closed. Her mind replayed those instances. The feel of his lips on hers made her feel wanted and cared for. Strange that even in the face of danger, she craved it.

Leaning back, she let her head rest on the back of the chair, as her eyes drifted close. Her body flamed and heat pooled in her veins.

She moaned, and shifted, lightly in the chair.

He was her mate. Her mate, something that seemed far-fetched, and yet it was perfect.

The feelings of unity made her stronger. She was stronger with him and with the love inside her.

Love…

Her eyes opened, staring blankly at the wisteria above her. Did she love him? It was too soon. Too soon to even say that she loved him.

She had only known him five months, Mate or not, she couldn't love him, not this soon.

Yet, she did want him.

She craved him.

Perhaps it was the drinking of his blood the night before to heal which enhanced her feelings…

She shook her head. No, that was not it. It couldn't be.

She was feeling this before the sharing of blood. She cared for him, but love was not there, not yet.

Or was it?

"I thought I might find you here."

Caroline lifted her head and smiled as Rebekah moved towards her friend. "How?" She asked, straightening in the chair.

Rebekah shrugged and sat in the chair next to Caroline. "Well, the gardens seem to be the one place that calms you when you are worried, and when Kol returned to the castle and you didn't, I just figured you wanted to stay behind." She deduced with a smile.

Caroline smiled and nodded. "It's peaceful out here." She concurred, softly.

Rebekah nodded. "I always thought so." She revealed before silence draped over them and the wind moved through the flowers, surrounding them with the scents of various flowers in the garden.

"What do you know of mates?" Caroline asked, breaking the silence.

Rebekah smiled briefly before dropping it to a straight face. "What do you mean?" She asked, turning her head to look at her friend.

Caroline sighed. "Does the knowledge of being a mate enhance the feelings you have for the other or do the feelings come after the knowledge?" She asked, staring straight ahead.

Rebekah lowered her eyes and moved her head to focus ahead as well. "I'm not an expert, but I do know that feelings have a great deal to do with being a mate. Without feelings, the process of becoming a definite mate is incomplete."

"So, the feelings are free…?" Caroline asked, pausing between the words.

Rebekah nodded, slowly. "In a way, what you feel towards your mate, your destined partner, only enhances the connection you have to each other."

"A strong bond can only happen if we care for each other," Caroline whispered to herself, missing Rebekah's smile.

"Exactly," Rebekah agreed, watching Caroline, carefully. "Do you care for him?" She asked, hope lining her words.

Caroline felt a blush appear on her cheeks, heating her face, as she bowed her head.

Rebekah smiled. She reached over and grasped the other blonde's hand in hers. "Be careful, Caroline." She advised, causing Caroline to turn her head to look at her. "Nik has always kept his feelings close. He's been hurt more than any of us."

Caroline nodded. "I know." She whispered, remembering the stories Klaus had told her.

"I know you do, which is why you must be careful. Please…we've come so far. My brothers and I." Rebekah pleaded, holding the other woman's eyes.

Caroline squeezed Rebekah's hands and slowly nodded. "I'll be careful." She promised, sincerely.

 **~XXX~**

"He wants me to do what?" Katherine ranted, turning on her heel to face the man behind her.

Elijah sighed. "He wants you to train her. Hand to hand. That's your specialty." He remarked, sliding his right hand into his belt.

Katherine scoffed. "He's actually trusting me to train the Lily in hand to hand." She stated, throwing her arms out.

"I did not say he's trusting you. I just said he wanted you to train her in hand to hand." Elijah returned, rolling his eyes upward.

"How does he expect me to train her?" She asked, glaring at him.

"He expects me to be there." He paused, catching her eyes. "To protect her."

Katherine sneered and shook her head. "So, in other words…"

"Harm her, and I will have no choice but to harm you." He began, stepping closer to her. "No matter what my feelings for you may be, Katerina, I will not allow my brother's chance for happiness be destroyed." He added, darkly.

Katherine read the anger and darkness in his eyes and swallowed hard. Of all of the family, Elijah should be the most feared, and she knew this. Klaus was feared because he kept his word. Elijah was the one who was calm as the storm, for you never could tell when he was going to strike. That was what made him so deadly and feared.

Giving a slow nod, Katherine agreed. "Fine," She whispered, watching him back away and head for the door. She started to call him, but her words failed her. He did care about her that seemed to enough for now.

 **~XXX~**

She watched as he folded his arms across his chest, staring out the window as if something was going to reach through and grab him.

Her heart pounded in her chest, and she could feel the blood beginning to boil in her veins. She knew what was happening. She knew.

"Bonnie's gone to retrieve your mother," Klaus remarked, and she swallowed.

"I know. I wished her safe travels." She returned and clenched her hands tighter in front of her body. "Will they be safe?" She asked in a low tone.

Klaus slowly turned and caught her eyes. "Bonnie is a Bennett. She knows the magic of the world better than anyone. She can get through the barriers and bring your mother safely here with no harm to either of them." He tried to reassure her.

Caroline nodded, and bowed her head, trying to keep the fear from showing in her eyes. Even though they had built a friendship, and perhaps something deeper, she was still hesitant to show her feelings of fear and pain.

She heard his footsteps and felt his presence come closer to her, but she refused to lift her head. She closed her eyes as one of his hands cupped her chin and slowly lifted her head so he could gaze into her eyes.

"In these past five months, you've taught me that it's okay to show feelings, Caroline." He remarked, in a low tone, holding her eyes. "You've pushed me to show mine. Why won't you show yours?" He asked, stroking her chin with his thumb.

She blinked, wishing that she could say the truth. That in the past few months, she saw beyond the beast and saw the man. That it frightened her to see him, for she was afraid of what it could mean in the end. "It's dangerous." She finally answered, holding his eyes.

He smirked. "Dangerous for whom?" He asked though she could tell that he wasn't mocking. He was speaking from the heart.

"For us," She answered after a moment, thinking of those who risked their lives for her because they were her family.

He searched her eyes, and read the fear, realizing what she was meaning. "Those women at the cottage were not your fault." He whispered, knowing their deaths meant so much to her.

Caroline inhaled and lifted her hand to pull his down. "They died for me, Klaus. They died because he wanted to get to me." She remarked, holding his hand in hers.

Klaus inhaled through his nose and held her eyes. "They died doing their duty, Caroline. They were brave women who cared for you." He returned, trying to reason.

She searched his eyes. "Their blood is on my hands because I cared for them." She confessed, feeling her eyes burn with unshed tears. "You were right." She paused, wanting to pull back, but he held her firm with his eyes. "Caring is dangerous. Feelings…only get people killed." She revealed, letting a single tear fall down her left cheek.

Klaus lifted his free hand to her face and wiped the tear from her face. "You told me that caring is not weak, love. That is, in fact, makes you stronger." He returned, in a low tone. "Or do you not truly believe it?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore." She whispered, feeling her body warm at the proximity and the gaze in his golden eyes.

He stroked her face with his right hand while his left still held onto hers. "Do you believe in me?" He asked, absently.

The question shocked her or at least confounded her. She gasped and it dawned on her why he was asking. He was wanting her to realize that feelings could not be hidden. He was asking if she believed in him because if she did then she believed in love.

The women in the cottage, her friends, and family, cared for her, but she would not say if they loved her. She cared for them because she knew them. Her mother was the one who loved her and she loved her mother, and her mother was safe. Her mother had survived.

Caring was not dangerous, only if you let it be, and she had let it, if only for a brief moment. Now, here was the man she was falling for with each passing moment. Her mate. The King. Asking her if she believed in him. If she believed in love. If she could love him.

It was a silly question but one that she knew had to be asked in light of what had happened.

She parted her lips and lifted her right hand to touch his face, while the hand on her face moved to thread through her blonde tresses, giving him her answer without words. She watched as his yellow eyes began to change to a cerulean blue, and gently she traced the bottom of his eyes.

Klaus felt his teeth shift, and the uncomfortable feeling of the elongated teeth pushed up into the gums.

"What's happening?" She asked, searching his beautiful eyes. He looked like a man, a human man in that moment. Perhaps it was a step. She wasn't sure. She only knew that the man in front of her was devastatingly handsome, cursed or no.

Klaus opened his mouth but couldn't find the words. Shifting on his feet, he moved forward and took her deeper into his arms with his right hand caressing her neck and his left wrapping around her waist. Lowering his face, he brushed his lips against hers and felt a surge deep and pure encompass him as he felt her melt into the kiss.

Caroline's heart jumped in her chest, and she moaned, as his lips moved over hers in a sensual way. She had never felt this way before, and it was a feeling she never wanted to end. Her arms wrapped around his shoulder and neck, holding him close.

Her body sang with emotion and need, and somehow, she knew he was experiencing the same.

Slowly, they pulled apart, mostly for her to breathe, and she opened her eyes to find his glazing with what she assumed was desire, and she concluded that he was seeing the same in hers.

Her right hand moved to his face, stroking his scruffy face with a smile as he returned the smile. She inhaled deeply and pulled him back to her, opening her mouth on his, allowing her burning passion to match his, as his hands roamed over her back, while hers moved over his shoulders and hair.

Her body burned against his and the strength in she felt from the battle surged through her. She moaned into his mouth, feeling his body shake with the need with hers.

They had to stop. They both knew but this was just too delicious to stop.

"Klaus…"

 **~XXX~**

Bonnie approached the area she knew was where her friend's mother resided. Moving her eyes around, she slowly approached the iron gate.

Lifting her hand, she pushed it open and stepped through the barrier with ease before closing the gate behind her.

"Who are you?"

Bonnie stilled her movements and slowly turned to find a blonde woman a few feet away from her with a crossbow in her hands. Bonnie lifted her hands and slowly lowered the hood of her cloak to her shoulders. "My name is Bonnie. I come on behalf of the Lily." She answered, shifting her body to face the woman, who was stepping from the shadows.

"The Lily?" Elizabeth asked, slowly lowering the crossbow. "He gave her the name?" She asked, tears filling her eyes.

Bonnie smiled. "Yes, she passed the test and is now the Lily." She answered, proudly. "Of course, you knew she would, did you not?" She asked, remaining in her position.

Elizabeth nodded. "I suspected the moment he appeared in his wolf form night after night." She answered, wisely.

"You knew he was the wolf?" Bonnie inquired, smiling, impressed.

Elizabeth moved forward. "It was not hard to figure out when he continued to come." She revealed, moving to the door of the small building. "How did you find me?" She asked, opening the door, allowing Bonnie to follow.

Bonnie sighed. "Tracking spell," She answered, carefully.

Elizabeth froze as she placed the crossbow on the table. "You're a witch."

"A Bennett." Bonnie clarified, watching Elizabeth's shock spread over her face.

"Sheila's granddaughter, I should have known." Elizabeth breathed out.

Bonnie tilted her head to the side, stepping forward. "You knew my grandmother?" She asked, watching Elizabeth's face close up at the mention of the older woman.

"Sheila was the one who told me that Caroline would be the next Flower." She answered, wisely.

"Did she also tell you that Caroline is his mate?" Bonnie asked, smiling at Elizabeth's shocked face.

"No, that she did not tell me," Elizabeth remarked, nearly falling into the chair. "Has she been marked?" She asked, hope filling her eyes.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, but she does not need to be marked, not yet."

"A true mate…" Elizabeth breathed out, moving her eyes around her mind comprehending the information.

"Yes," Bonnie confirmed, sitting down in front of Elizabeth. "Which is why I've come," She continued, catching the other woman's attention. "With each passing day, Mikael and the Five grow stronger, and Caroline has requested you be moved to the castle for protection." She concluded, hoping there would be no fight.

Elizabeth inhaled and closed her eyes. "Why would I go?" She asked, shaking her head. "I would be a distraction. If Caroline is to fulfill her destiny, I do not need to be there." She continued, standing up.

"My lady, Caroline requests you. She is my friend, and she loves you. You are her mother." Bonnie tried to reason.

"Which is why I do not need to be there," Elizabeth argued, calmly, turning away.

Bonnie stood up and emotion hit her. "She saw the cottage."

Elizabeth froze and slowly turned around to reveal a horrific expression on her face. "She…"

Bonnie nodded and moved towards her. "It nearly killed her. The only request she has made since being with the King has been to see you and for you to come to the castle for protection. Do you know what it took for him to agree?" She asked, her brow furrowed slightly. "All she did was ask and he allowed it. He granted it and you are going to throw it back at him and her?" She asked, trying to hold back the emotions.

Elizabeth swallowed and lowered her eyes. "How close is she?" She asked, lifting her eyes to Bonnie's.

Bonnie smiled, knowing that Elizabeth was not talking about the distance. She was talking about the curse being broken. "Very close."

 **~XXX~**

Neither spoke for a moment before his features melted back into the cursed form.

Reading his disappointment, she nodded her head, leaned into his embrace, and kissed his cheek before allowing him to hold her.

"Is caring still dangerous?" Klaus asked, catching his nerves.

Caroline smiled and slowly pulled back to gaze into his golden eyes. "A good kind," She answered, leaning forward to kiss his lips, briefly before allowing herself to fall into his arms once more.

In the silence of the room, he listened to her heartbeat and her gentle cries, and even though in the previous moments had caused a shift in their relationship, he knew her tears were not for the passionate kiss they had experienced, but for the women she had cared for so deeply.

His Lily the woman who cared for everyone.

Even for him.

It was a start.

 **~XXX~**

Bonnie froze in the house. "Tell me there is a secret way out of here." She whispered, shifting her eyes to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nodded and her eyes questioned her.

Bonnie motioned behind her. "We have company just beyond the gate." She added, gripping her hood with her hands and draped it over her head. "We need to go, now."

Elizabeth nodded and led Bonnie to the back, barely leaving the house just as the front gate caved and three men charged the front.

The women stopped and turned to watch them charge into the house. Elizabeth shook her head, holding the crossbow in her hands. "How did they find me?"

Bonnie scowled. "I don't know but I intend to find out." She answered, pushing the older woman through the woods, away from the crashes and the sound of a fire beginning to crackle behind them.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I know I intended to get this up last week, but I had difficulty finishing it. I hope the end result met expectations. They made a step forward but there is still a way to go.**

 **I'm working on other updates. I've had to revisit a few other stories, and I've got some chapters in the making, so more updates will be coming soon! (Stories: Hybrid and Ms. Forbes, I will Always find you, Dream of Caroline, Protecting the Oracle... only a few) I know some have been too long in the wait, and I hate it! I have some I'm trying to wrap up. Thanks for being patient!**

 **Next Chapter: Feelings**

 **Until Next Time...**


	18. Feelings

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to get this chapter, but I've had writer's block and school work rolled into one, and I've been stretched to my limit, but nothing I can't handle.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND REVIEWS! YOU GUYS MEAN SO MUCH TO ME! :)**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

His kiss burned into her mind and body as she sat in her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. It had been unexpected for the most part, the feelings which had been elicited from a single touch of his lips. Although she had kissed him before, this kiss was different. It was fuller more…sensual.

Her mind grappled with the knowledge of how she burned and ached for him. It was unthinkable, wasn't it?

She had enjoyed the feel of his lips on her. The feel of his hands caressing her back. The brush of his scruff against the skin of her face. Her body shook with remembrance.

The effect was felt by him too of that she was certain.

He had changed, transformed.

His eyes had turned to a beautiful deep blue. He had looked…normal.

Was she the reason?

That question plagued her thoughts this night.

Perhaps it was because he was her mate, right?

She had admitted to herself that she was falling for him, but was she already there?

She didn't know or wasn't sure. Not completely.

She recalled how she had excused herself from his presence to lie down, asking if he would send word to her when her mother and Bonnie arrived safely. She knew, beyond a doubt, that he would come himself. He wouldn't allow another on a matter this important to her.

She smiled at the thought. He cared. It was clear to her. He may not have said the words, but the actions seemed to scream at her. The smile continued to stay on her face as her head leaned back against the headboard of her bed. Even with the threat surrounding them, she still smiled.

She had wanted to be alone but looking back, she realized she needed to think. How could she care for him after only a few short months? Granted, they spent almost every moment together and slowly built up the friendship which existed now, but love?

Love was not out the door yet. It was merely the answer to what was happening between them. Of that she was certain.

Feelings were outlawed at one time. They were considered dangerous and full of weakness. For Klaus they were such, but Caroline knew the truth.

She had called him on it and in return came through with the revelation. He loved. He cared. Perhaps he did not love her, not in that way yet, but for him to care even a little was a start.

With the thoughts of love and the feelings beating in her heart, she climbed out of the bed and slowly moved towards the door. Her heart beat wildly in her chest and her mind filled with the possibility of knowing what it feels like to allow her heart to lead.

She had to know. She had to. There was no doubt in her mind as she made her way through the corridors towards his quarters. The others had gone to bed for the night or at least retreated to their rooms, so the knowledge that she was alone filled her with urgency.

Before she could knock on the door, it opened.

He was expecting her.

 **~XXX~**

"How much longer to the castle?" Elizabeth asked, ducking behind a large tree with Bonnie watching to be sure they were not followed.

"Just a few more miles, but I'm not sure how we're going to make it without being noticed," Bonnie whispered, hopefully.

Elizabeth nodded and inhaled deeply. "It's a shame we could not just appear closer." She remarked causing the younger girl to smile.

"Sorry, magic doesn't work that way," Bonnie stated with a sideways glance.

Elizabeth smiled. "No, I suppose not." She returned, leaning her head back. "You know, when they told me that my daughter was going to be the flower of the people, I was terrified." She began, looking up at the starry sky. "I thought, 'what if he kills her? What if she is turned away'?" She paused, tears filling her eyes. "Then when she turned thirteen, it happened." She continued, closing her eyes as a tear trailed down her cheek.

Bonnie turned to look at the older woman. "What happened?" She inquired, quietly.

Elizabeth lowered her head. "Her eyes turned on a full moon. It was the first night the wolf showed up."

Bonnie swallowed and slowly stepped closer. "I thought Klaus didn't visit her until…"

"He didn't. Not that she knew." Elizabeth interrupted, shaking her head. "He watched her from a distance, but I think she knew. Somehow, she knew, but she didn't say."

The pieces began to fall into place in Bonnie's mind. "Klaus was protecting her even then, wasn't he?"

Elizabeth smiled as if she knew the truth. "He might not have known about her being his mate, but the connection was there all the same." She paused, turning her head away. "Can't hide it from a mother."

Bonnie listened with intensity. Suddenly it all made sense, everything. She had known it was going to happen. Klaus finding his mate and perhaps falling in love. It was the hope she had held onto for so many years. "You never told her."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, I thought when the time was right that it would be revealed." She returned, calmly.

"What of her father?" Bonnie asked, curiously.

Elizabeth's silence confirmed Bonnie's suspicions.

"He didn't know about her being the flower, did he?" Bonnie asked, quietly.

"No, he didn't want to know. He claimed it was a mistake for her to even have been placed in my womb." Elizabeth scoffed, looking at the young woman. "I knew the moment she formed inside me that Caroline would be special."

"She is." Bonnie agreed with a kind smile. She inhaled and turned her head to observe the surroundings. "I think we can move now." She confirmed, helping Elizabeth move further into the forest towards the castle.

 **~XXX~**

Time seemed frozen as they stood in the middle of his room, just staring at each other. Each waiting for the other to speak. Both afraid or rather unsure of what to say.

Caroline swallowed and moved around him, noticing the glass of water on the table. "You knew I was going to come, didn't you?" She asked, softly.

Klaus turned to face her with a nod o his head. "I did."

She lifted the glass to her lips and slowly drank a fraction of it. She sighed as she set it back on the table, letting her hand rest on the top. "What are we going to do?" She whispered in the silence.

He watched her carefully. "About what?" He asked, slowly.

She turned and caught his eyes. She wasn't sure why she even bought it up. Their relationship was still in the tender stages and even the smallest question would seem to break it apart.

Klaus read the silence and stopped mere inches in front of her. "As much as I have resisted feelings, you seem to have broken through it." He paused, searching her eyes. "I don't know what we are going to do, but I do know this. I want you by my side."

It was a step. A strong step in her mind that he wished for her to be by his side through everything. She smiled and touched his cheek with her lips. "And I will be unless you send me away." She whispered, folding into his embrace.

The vow was made with those simple words and Klaus knew without asking what the next step was going to be.

He was falling in love with the woman in his arms.

How dangerous could that be?

 **~XXX~**

"Only two miles to go." Bonnie panted, as they stopped to rest for a brief moment.

Elizabeth nodded and felt her legs shake from the strain of the run. "Good," She remarked, roughly.

"Are you going to make it?" Bonnie asked, observing Elizabeth with a tender expression.

Elizabeth smiled. "Of course, it's my daughter." She remarked, lifting her eyes to the sky. "Almost full," She whispered, lowering her eyes and Bonnie gasped.

"Your eyes…"

"It's…uh…" Elizabeth began, bowing her head.

The pieces fell into place. The dream Caroline had. The need to see her mother. "A mother's connection," Bonnie whispered, with a gentle smile.

Elizabeth nodded with a smile. "I was never sure how it worked but the strength of our love…"

Bonnie held up her hand. "She is protecting you as you are her. It's a rare gift between a daughter and mother." She replied with softness.

Elizabeth straightened. "I never told anyone."

"Your secret is safe with me," Bonnie promised, helping the older lady stand taller before they continued on their journey.

 **~XXX~**

He held her in his arms as they lay on his bed. Her deep breathing told him she was sleeping and for that, it gave him peace. He knew she had not been sleeping as well as she should for her dreams were haunting her at night and the worry for her mother kept her up.

Bending his head, he kissed her with a light touch as he pondered the changes she had inflicted on him. He had to protect her. That much was clear. She deserved it, after everything she had done for him and his family.

She was a fighter. His mate. The woman who broke through his defenses and refused to leave.

Her hand moved up his body as she moaned in her sleep and he felt his body ache at the tenderness. He wanted her in a way that would scare her. He wanted her by his side. He told her. To which she told him she would stay until he sent her away.

How could he send her away now? She was a part of him. Even if she wasn't his mate, she was still there. She was in his soul, and she wouldn't leave.

Not that he would let her. She was everything he had fought against and yet she was everything he ever wanted.

"Klaus…"

He bowed his head as she moaned his name before rubbing her face against his shoulder. He smiled. She didn't shudder at the sight of him nor from his touch. She welcomed it, in fact.

He recalled the passionate kiss they had exchanged hours earlier. He had transformed. He had changed. He felt it. Perhaps, she could break the curse holding him.

She had accepted his friendship and even cared for him, but could she love him?

He closed his eyes in pain. It would kill him if she couldn't. If she turned his love away.

Did he truly love her? His eyes opened as he gazed at the angel in his arms. Did he?

Brushing his right hand over her face, he sighed. Yes, he did. He loved his Lily. Which was why she had to be protected at all costs.

He couldn't lose her. He couldn't.

 **~XXX~**

"There may be something there that wasn't there before."

The words hung in the air as she turned in the darkness. Fire lit the path in front of her and slowly Caroline walked down the straw-covered path. "Where are you?" She called, searching the area as she walked.

"There is something sweet in him. Something kind, isn't there?"

Caroline stopped as the trail ended and saw a long table at the end. "There is."

"Something no one ever saw before."

Caroline nodded.

"Is he a prince charming?"

Caroline swallowed. "I would not say that."

"But you care for him." The voice concluded, through the darkness. "Perhaps something deeper."

"Who are you?" Caroline asked, her heart pounding in her chest.

A figure formed from the darkness. A woman, around her mother's age, stood on the other side of the table with a soft expression on her face. "Someone who wishes the curse to end." She answered, gently. "Someone who wants you to succeed in helping the King." She added, carefully.

"How?" Caroline asked, her words drifting in the darkness.

The woman smiled. "Love him."

Caroline tensed and her eyes opened. She felt arms around her and her body relaxed as her head lifted to find his eyes staring straight ahead. He lowered them to catch hers. "How long was I asleep?" She asked, in the silence.

"A few hours," He paused, holding her eyes. "You needed it."

She smiled at his concern lined voice. "Thank you." She responded with gratitude. With gradual ease, she shifted to sit up, never leaving his side as he too sat up with her. She ran her fingers through her hair and inhaled deeply, fighting off the urge to sleep once more. She needed to stay awake. Her mother would be here soon.

"Have you heard any news?" She asked, in the silence.

Klaus shook his head. "No, Bonnie has yet to return. It is dangerous to send a signal out." He answered, watching her carefully.

She turned her head and caught his eyes. "Do you think they will make it?" She asked, hesitantly.

He smiled, lifting his left hand to caress her face. "If your mother is anything like her daughter, they will." He answered, gently.

She blushed at the emotion she heard in his voice which came with the compliment. Dipping her head, she let her face be cupped by his hand. It felt warm, soft, and comforting. The dream she had just moments before replayed in her mind. The woman, a woman she had never seen, flashed in her mind, causing her to lift her eyes to his.

"What's on your mind, love?" He inquired, recognizing the expression on her face.

"How can the curse be broken?" She asked, searching his eyes.

In an instant, his eyes clouded and his hand lowered. "It's nothing you should worry about, Caroline." He answered, moving off the bed.

She watched him for a moment and slowly shook her head. "Yes, it is, especially if it affects me and the people." She returned, sliding off her side of the bed and marched towards him.

"Caroline, this is my problem. My punishment, not yours." He growled, never looking at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Have you forgotten, we are mates?" She asked, rhetorically. "What affects you also affects me." She continued, facing him.

He clenched his jaw as he stared into her eyes. She was right. God help them, she was right.

She studied his face. "I saw the change happen to you. I know it…" She trailed off, not knowing exactly what other words could be said.

He knew what she meant. "This is not something I wanted." He remarked, smoothing his fingers across her face.

She smiled, closing the distance between them. "I know." She returned, feeling the heat between their bodies heighten. "Tell me how I can help, please…" She begged, softly.

"I'm not even sure if you can." He returned, sadly. "I've lived with it for so long. I don't believe it can be broken. Not anymore." He admitted, feeling his chest tighten at the words.

She knew he was lying. She felt it. There was a way to break the curse over him and over the others. She knew it. There had to be a way. Determination set in her features, but no other words were spoken. Her mind replayed the words from her dream and she knew what she had to do.

"Caroline, I know you're thinking you can help, but I would rather stay like this for eternity than have you endanger yourself." He admitted, nearly choking on the words.

She smiled even bigger than before. "You care." She stated, firmly.

He swallowed and his jaw clenched. Of course, he cared. "Caroline…"

Her fingers stopped his words. "You don't have to say it." She whispered, breathlessly.

Pain washed over his face, causing his eyes to close. "Yes, I do." He admitted, holding her wrists with his hands.

She waited, holding his eyes with her own. She saw the pain in his eyes on his face. She felt the anguish in his heart, fear of what would happen if he admitted it completely out loud. Admitting he had felt was one thing but admitting his feelings towards her was completely different.

She knew and understood this. Feelings for each other was so natural. She felt a part of him already. Perhaps the step towards love was only taking a leap of faith. Faith that they could make it; they could break the curse; they could be together.

"I care for you, Caroline." He confessed, his words struggled through the silence.

Tears blurred her vision. With a soft cry from her lips, she fell into his arms, holding him in a way that made him feel wanted…cared for.

"I care too." She whispered, for his ears.

He sighed with comfort. He needed this. He needed to hear it. He didn't know how much he needed to hear it.

In the distance, he heard it.

A cry for help.

Caroline tensed and pulled back. Gazing into his eyes, he knew.

She heard it too.

"Mother…"

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **To the guest who gave wonderful advice! THANK YOU! I love getting advice that is kind and helpful. I've tried to adapt the advice into this and future writings, I hope I got it, but if not, it's a work in progress! :)**

 **I'm working really hard to get this story and others finished. I'm hoping to have some progress by April, but I'm not making promises! Wish me luck!**

 **Next Chapter: Protect the Lily**

 **Until Next Time...**


	19. Protect the Lily

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

"No, you are staying here!"

"We are not arguing over this! That is my mother out there!" Caroline pushed back, her eyes glowing yellow with her anger.

"All the more reason for you stay here." He remarked, gripping her upper arms with his hands.

"All the more reason for me to go." She countered, firmly. "You heard her scream!" She shouted, emotion rushing through her body and into her words. "She's my mother, Klaus."

"And you are my mate," Klaus yelled back. "Your life is what matters most to me." He added, his voice lowering.

She felt the words. Actually, felt them. She grasped his face in her hands. "And hers matters to me." She countered, knowing he understood what she meant.

He grasped her wrists and pulled her hands down. "I almost lost you once, Caroline. I won't risk you again." He paused, letting her see the fear in his eyes. "Elijah and I are going out there. I'll bring your mother back."

She started to shake her head. "But you're not safe either." She argued, turning her hands to hold his. "I almost lost you too." She continued with a sob breaking through her words. "I can't and won't risk it again." She concluded, strongly.

The tension from their words surrounded them and for a moment he almost gave in. He knew she wanted to save her mother, but he couldn't risk her safety. He couldn't lose her.

"I saved your life out there, Klaus. I can watch your back, and you can watch mine." She continued, strongly.

He hated her argument. He truly did, and his face told her of the debate within himself. "I can't be worried about you out there, Caroline." He ground out. "I'll get distracted and lose sight of protecting your mother."

She rolled her hands in his to hold them within her palms. "You won't be distracted. I can take care of myself."

"Not well enough, you have not had your training…" He began, but the expression on her face silenced his words.

"I've had the basics, Klaus. Ever since I was a young child, I was taught the basic skills of combat, in preparation of battle or whatever. It was part of my training, mother insisted." She began, surprising him. "I appreciate your concern, but I'm going. With or without your blessing." She added, her tone suggesting a stronger note.

He knew she was right in her words, but still worry etched across his face. He had wanted Katherine to train her, but the days had seemed to overshadow the need as the woman standing in front of him now seemed to not need the training at the moment. "If it gets to be too much out there, promise me that you will return to the perimeter of the castle." He relented.

She nodded, knowing this was all she was going to receive for the moment. She also knew that when this was over, he would insist on the training. No matter how much she had in the past, her safety and an advance in defense was the primary concern for him.

Lifting her hand, she caressed his face. She saw the tenderness and worry in his expression and she watched with a soft glow in her heart as his eyes melted to the blue she had come to realize as his true color. "You may not believe the curse can be lifted, but I believe otherwise." She whispered, smiling tenderly.

He returned the smile though his expression was one covered in sadness. In the silence of the room, they felt the pull between them. With a tender gaze between their eyes, she bowed her head to rest on his shoulder. She felt his strength join with hers and she knew that no matter what occurred beyond the walls, as long as he was by her side, they would survive.

She just hoped her mother would be safe.

 **~XXX~**

"Did we lose them?" Elizabeth asked, panting as she leaned against a tree.

Bonnie shook her head. "They are a few yards behind us. I tried to conceal our travels, but he must have found around the spell." She answered, with regret.

Elizabeth shifted her gaze to Bonnie. "Who?"

Bonnie closed her eyes in pain. "Someone I thought I knew. We must go, now." She stated, feeling the air stiffen. "Elizabeth!" She screamed, pushing the older woman to the ground just as a dagger landed in the tree.

Elizabeth felt the twigs from the tree pierce her hands and she bit back a groan. She jerked her head to the side and watched as Bonnie recited a spell as she struggled to stand. "Bonnie…" She muttered, feeling her legs shake.

Bonnie twirled around to help Elizabeth steady her stance. "I've blocked their attack for the moment. We're only a mile from the castle. We need to hurry. I'm sure Klaus heard the screams."

Elizabeth staggered and felt her heart pound in her chest. "I'm sure Caroline felt it."

Bonnie smiled through the fear and together they started quickly through the woods towards the castle.

 **~XXX~**

"I can't stay here." Kol ground out, facing his brother. "My Bonnie out there. In danger. You can't expect me to stand by and leave her!" He nearly shouted.

"I don't expect you to, Kol, but you are going to!" Klaus shouted, roughly. "Caroline and I are going. Stefan and Damon are running the point. You know the law." He tried to reason.

Kol frowned. "I know that I can pass the border like Rebekah did, but you won't let me. You can't play a double edge on this, Nik. Bonnie is my mate. I won't lose her!"

Klaus turned his head away. "I can't risk it, Kol."

Kol straightened his stance and marched towards his brother. "With the threat out there, you need all the help you can get." He paused, knowing they were alone in the library for the moment. "Why won't you let me?"

"Because she will be a distraction for you. One slip and you could be killed. I won't lose another brother!"

Kol lifted his head and stared at his older brother. He knew Henrik's death was hard on Klaus. It was a death none took lightly, but Klaus had taken it the hardest. "What about Caroline? She could distract you."

Klaus had no answer. As much as he wanted to deny it, he couldn't.

"Then it's settled, I'm going," Kol responded, roughly.

Klaus shook his head. "No."

"I'm going, Nik, with or without you. I can't leave her out there."

Klaus saw the emotion on Kol's face and knew what his brother was going through. He would be the same if it was Caroline, but as much as he understood, he couldn't allow his brother to leave, and he knew of only one way to stop him.

"I'm sorry, brother." He whispered, rushing towards Kol, and with a quick, easy movement, broke Kol's neck.

 **~XXX~**

"Why did you do that?!" Caroline demanded, securing her cloak around her shoulders.

"I told you why," Klaus answered, roughly. "He needed to stay here. I can't risk him getting hurt out there."

"Klaus, I know he's your brother, but Bonnie is his…"

"Don't, Caroline," Klaus interrupted, jerking towards her. "I shouldn't be letting you go, but…"

She smiled, faintly, and touched his chest. "But I won't listen."

He rolled his eyes and grasped her hand with his. "No, you won't. Stubborn woman,"

"Stubborn King," She returned, gently.

He ran his thumb over her wrist and sighed. "Elijah is going with us, as well as Stefan and Damon. Only one can leave the grounds with the exception of my wolf form. Kol's emotion could jeopardize our mission, and endanger not only our lives but your mother's. Beyond those walls, we are vulnerable. I couldn't risk it."

She smiled and closed the distance between them even more. "I understand, Klaus. I do, but when we return, you are going to have to speak to him again, and I don't think he's going to be as forgiving as me." She stated, pulling back and moved towards the door.

Klaus sighed and bowed his head.

"She's right, Niklaus. Kol will be angry when he wakes up." Elijah responded from the shadows.

Klaus turned and nodded to his brother, as Elijah joined him. "I'll deal with him when we return with Bonnie and Elizabeth and they are safe within the walls of the castle."

Elijah nodded and followed his brother out the room towards the gate. He stood next to Caroline as Klaus ducked into the bushes to transform. When he emerged, Elijah noticed Caroline's gaze and body had relaxed. He smiled in understanding.

Klaus bowed his head as he stood next to Caroline, and the others knew and understood.

No matter what happened. The Lily was the most important person out there.

Protect her no matter what.

 **~XXX~**

"You have to run, Elizabeth! Run Now!" Bonnie shouted, her strength waning.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm not leaving you!"

"I'll be right behind you! Go!"

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around the young witch and half carried her. An arrow whizzed by them and Elizabeth frowned as Bonnie whimpered, lowly. "Are you hit?"

Bonnie inhaled, sharply. "I'll make it."

Elizabeth wanted to stop, tend to the wound, but she couldn't stop. They couldn't stop.

Footsteps from ahead of them made her still. "Someone's coming." She whispered, quickly looking around for sanctuary.

Two men stepped out of the bushes and breathed sighs of relief. One with dark hair moved his eyes to Bonnie and frowned, as he smelled then spotted the dark stain of blood on the girl's side. "Bonnie…"

Bonnie sighed with a soft smile. "Damon…"

Damon rushed towards her and lifted her effortlessly in his arms, much to Elizabeth's mild shock.

The other man came to Elizabeth's side and smiled. "How many are following you?" Stefan asked, looking behind her.

Elizabeth sighed. "I don't know. We've been running, not stopping to ask."

Damon smiled. "I like her."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Come on, your daughter is this way." He whispered, lowly.

Elizabeth nodded, and leaned against the young man's side, not knowing his name.

"I'm Stefan, and that's my brother Damon." He introduced, quietly.

Elizabeth acknowledged their introductions with a nod. "You know my daughter."

"We heard the screams from the castle. Your daughter was very adamant that we come to your aide, much to Klaus' discontent." Stefan remarked, with a smile. "Your daughter has a very special bond with the King, it seems."

Elizabeth smiled, knowing the reason. "She's always been stubborn."

"Stubborn is not how I would describe her," Damon remarked, wincing as Bonnie slapped the back of his head. "Hey…"

Bonnie sighed. "Kol come…" She asked, weakly.

Damon shook his head. "No, Klaus refused to let him. Klaus, Caroline, and Elijah are a few yards ahead, now. Klaus thought Kol would be too emotional."

Bonnie groaned. "He's going to regret it."

Damon nodded. "Definitely, if I know your mate."

Bonnie smiled. "Thank you."

He smiled. "Anything for you, Bonnie, you know that." He whispered with affection.

She touched his face, tenderly, and smiled. "She'll come… She'll…" She trailed off, falling into an unconscious state.

Damon stilled and gazed down at her for a moment. Her words rang in his ears, but not before realizing she needed to get back to the castle. Fast. "Stefan, I'm going to run ahead. She needs a healing only Kol can give her."

Stefan nodded and watched as his brother rushed through the woods. "I can carry you."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, Caroline is close. I'll wait for her." She remarked, just as a wolf came through the bush, followed by a young blonde and the distinguished gentleman she remembered from the day Caroline left for the castle. "Caroline…Elijah…" She began, stepping away from Stefan to hug her daughter.

"Oh, mother…" Caroline cried, holding her mother close. "I was so worried."

"I know, but you shouldn't have come. The others are following. They've already weakened Bonnie. There is no protection out here." Elizabeth stated, roughly.

"Where is Bonnie?" Elijah asked, looking around.

Stefan nodded behind them. "Damon carried her to the castle. Apparently, they wounded her badly enough to result in only a mate heal."

Elijah groaned, lowly. "We should hurry." He stated, glancing towards Klaus, whose ears were pinned back, and his eyes flashed. "Klaus…"

Caroline flickered her eyes to the wolf and gasped as she felt his disturbance. "We have to go, now. Stefan, carry my mother." She ordered before Elizabeth could protest. "Go, mother, please."

Stefan nodded, and picked up Elizabeth, and ran.

"Klaus…" Caroline whispered, placing her hand on furry head.

Klaus flicked his eyes up, and tilted his head back, indicating what she suspected.

They had to run.

 **~XXX~**

Damon lowered Bonnie on the bed and turned to find Kol entering the room, rubbing his neck. "She needs you." He remarked, stepping back.

Kol only took a split second to register and rushed to her side. "Bonnie…" He whispered, touching her face. Lifting his wrist, he let his face transform, and he bit down. Lowering his wrist, he held it to her mouth. "Come on, Bonnie, wake up, drink, please." He pleaded, noting the blood on her side. "Damn it, Nik." He cursed, moving to lift her in his arms. "How long has she been out?"

Damon sighed. "A few minutes, she collapsed after I picked her up, and I rushed her here."

Kol's anger simmered, mixed with pain. He should have been there. He could have healed her sooner.

Blood touched her lips, and he waited. He could force the blood down her throat, but it would not accomplish much.

He felt the pain of emptiness in his heart.

Bonnie was not responding.

"No…"

 **~XXX~**

"We need to move quickly." Elijah insisted as they began to backtrack, looking over his shoulder.

Caroline nodded. Feeling Klaus' urgency beside her, she picked up her pace, wishing for one moment that she could run faster and not be a burden. It was that moment she stilled in mid-pace.

Something felt off. Lifting her face to the sky, she frowned.

No birds. No wind. Nothing.

"Elijah, please make sure my mother is safe." She requested, causing Klaus and Elijah to stop and turn to her.

The cool of Klaus' wolf nose in her palm made her glance down. She felt his curiosity, his worry. She knew he felt her worry. It was an exchange that meant so much more than words could ever comprehend.

"I'm not leaving you." She whispered to Klaus, touching his head.

A crash in the distance caused the three to strengthen and freeze. Klaus growled and Elijah grasped Caroline's arm.

"Hold on tight, Lily," Elijah whispered, attempting to lift her in his arms.

She jerked out of his grasp, her eyes flashing, and Klaus growling at her reaction. "I'm not leaving Klaus." She stated, stubbornly.

Klaus glared at her, his eyes flashing even more golden. Caroline focused her gaze on his. "We run together." She stated, firmly.

Klaus' eyes shifted to Elijah, who was trying not to smile, even though the danger was circling them. He growled. He could run as fast as Elijah, and she knew that because of his Hybrid abilities.

The real reason she wouldn't let Elijah carry her off was that she wouldn't leave him. She knew that he was going to stay behind and give her and Elijah a chance. It was a chance she didn't want to take without him.

Elijah knew without the words what his brother wanted, and he knew what he had to do. Reaching quickly forward, he pulled Caroline into his arms, before she could protest and ran with Klaus following at a safe distance.

Caroline glared at him as they stopped just a few feet from the wall and he sat her down.

"Get behind the wall. GO!"

She felt Klaus' fear, even at a distance, and she obeyed Elijah by starting across the boundary.

"Protect the Lily!"

Caroline turned just in time to see Elijah dive to the side as an arrow hit the wall, barely missing him, nearly hitting her.

"Klaus!"

 **~XXX~**

"Bonnie, come on. Come back to me. You're not supposed to leave yet." Kol pleaded in the silence of the room. "You're a part of me. Please…" He sobbed, bowing his head to touch hers as he rocked her. "Don't go where I can't."

Damon stood in the doorway, not wanting to enter completely. His eyes filled with tears. She couldn't be lost. She couldn't. She was his only friend. His best friend. She couldn't be gone. They needed her. Kol needed her. He needed her.

"Damon, we need you at the boundary."

Damon turned his head to find his brother in the hallway with a look of urgency on his face. He didn't want to leave. He couldn't leave her, but sometimes duty came over emotion. He cleared his throat, knowing Kol heard him. "She'll wake up."

Kol didn't respond, only rocked on the bed with his mate in his arms.

Damon sighed. "She'll wake up."

 **~XXX~**

Caroline felt a pain in her chest, strong enough to cause her to fall to her knees. "Klaus!"

Elijah turned and frowned. Something was wrong.

Something had happened to his brother.

 **~XXX~**

Kol felt someone enter the room behind him, and slowly lifted his head to find someone who resembled Caroline in many ways. "Lady Forbes," He whispered, as Elizabeth smiled and moved to the other side of Bonnie's still form.

"How is she?"

Kol clenched his jaw. "She's not responding."

Elizabeth sighed. Reaching forward, she touched the young girl's forehead and smiled, gently. "Your mate is calling you, Bonnie. Answer the call," She whispered, letting her eyes transform.

Kol grasped the edge of the bed, eyes wide, and mouth half open. "Wha…"

Elizabeth lifted her eyes, and smiled, gently. "The arrow which hit her was covered with magic. It was intended to kill me, but whoever fired the arrow meant it for Bonnie. It placed her in a mild coma. She is not dead, Kol. Call to her. Keep talking. She's in there. She'll fight." She remarked, straightening and moved to leave the room.

"What are you?" Kol asked, turning his gaze from Bonnie.

Elizabeth bowed her head but refused to turn to face him. "A mother," She whispered, before leaving the room.

Kol lowered his eyes and wondered what that answer meant. He turned when he felt a light flutter in his chest, and with wide eyes, he watched as warm green eyes opened to catch his. "Bonnie…"

She smiled, and slowly moved up to be folded into his embrace. "Kol…"

"I thought I lost you."

Bonnie shook her head against his shoulder. "I heard you calling. I couldn't leave you." She returned in a lost tone.

He held back a sob and held her, cursing that he could have healed her sooner had he been there, but grateful that she was alive and in his arms.

Bonnie pulled back when a scream from outside caught her ears. "Caroline…" She whispered, catching his eyes. "They need help."

"Bonnie…"

"Now!" She shouted, pushing him off and followed suit as she stood up and started to run out the door, but her weakness made her falter.

Kol, who knew better than to argue, picked her up and ran out the door.

 **~XXX~**

Elijah staggered across the line, feeling familiar hands help him stand. He lifted his gaze to find a worried Katherine, and he smiled in gratitude.

Caroline was being held back by Rebekah and Stefan. Elizabeth was a few feet back with Damon standing in front of her.

Kol and Bonnie stopped just a few feet beside Damon and Elizabeth.

"Klaus!"

Rustling from the woods caused Caroline's breathe to catch. She gasped as she saw Klaus' wolf form being thrown by two women with cold gazes and sharp eyes.

"Davina…" Kol choked out, unbelieving what he was seeing.

Davina, a young woman with dark hair lifted her eyes and sneered in a cold way. "We did it, Hayley. We conquered the King."

The other woman, whose eyes focused on Elijah for a brief moment, let her face fall into a cold dark gaze. "Yes, we did."

"Let him go!" Caroline shouted, jerking in Rebekah's hard grasp.

Davina lifted her eyes and tilted her head to the side in a studied movement that brought chills to Caroline. "You must be the new Flower." She began, stepping around the struggling wolf. "How quaint…They said you were special, but I don't see it."

Caroline's anger rose in her chest, and she wanted to lash out, but Rebekah held her tight. Even with her strength, she couldn't fight all of them. "Why?" She asked, trying to understand.

Davina shrugged. "Because he would have killed us in the end. That's what he does with all La Fleur. He uses them and then kills them after they serve their purpose, and that's what he'll do to you after he's done using you that is." She answered coldly.

Caroline wanted to scream at her. To contradict her, but it was no use. Something held her tongue. Her eyes moved to the wolf, who whimpered and struggled to get up, but the other woman, Hayley, placed her foot on his throat. "You'll kill him!" She screamed, her heart breaking.

Davina smiled. "That's the idea."

Caroline felt her anger rise. She couldn't lose him. He was her mate. Her strength. She loved him.

She loved him.

The wind began to pick up and surround her with a force that caused Rebekah to fall to the ground. The others stood still as the wind blew with a strength of a hurricane, all except Elizabeth who was smiling at the sight.

Caroline's eyes flashed golden yellow and remained golden as she let out a scream. "NO!" She fell to the ground as the second her hands hit the ground, the earth shook.

Davina and Hayley staggered back with eyes wide and in disbelief. Caroline slowly lifted her head and the look of murder on her face, caused them to completely move back, away from Klaus.

Caroline stood, and motioned to anyone to help Klaus.

Elijah and Katherine moved out of the boundary and picked up Klaus. Once they were safe, Caroline stepped forward.

"Leave the King alone…" She ground out, with anger.

The two women staggered before they turned and ran through the forest.

Caroline let out a hard breath and rushed to Klaus' side, who had transformed back. He lifted his head, and she noticed he was beginning to heal, but the beaten look was still in his eyes. "What happened?" He asked, lowly.

"I protected you." Caroline answered, with a smile.

He lifted his left hand and caressed her face. "Thank you."

She smiled, brighter. "You're welcome, my King." She answered, softly, and with a soft exhale, fell to the ground.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I know. I know. I left this story hanging for two months, but life is hectic for me! I finally had time to write this chapter, and the next few, which I'm happy to say that they will be completed in the next few days, so look for more updates soon!**

 **I'm working hard to finish up this story and others, between writing papers to finish my Masters, which I'm happy to say that I'll be finished in December!**

 **Next Chapter: Love and Broken (Yes, it is what it means, but that don't mean it's the end, my lovelies!)**

 **Until Next Time...**


	20. Love and Broken

**This took longer than anticipated to finish. I apologize.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

The warm touch of fingers greeted her as she slowly opened her eyes and smiled, faintly at the man sitting next to her. "Klaus…"

She quickly sat up and engulfed him in her arms, holding him tightly, grateful that he was alright and alive.

"That's the second time, love." He whispered.

She smiled. "I thought it was the third." She returned with a laugh.

He sighed and slowly pulled back. "Who's keeping track?"

She laughed, but it faded as her eyes searched his and she touched his face. "I have never felt more scared or angry in my entire life as when I saw them throw you…" She whispered, tearfully. "I didn't know what to do. I couldn't lose you, Klaus. I can't…" She stopped, looking down at his chest. Her words seemed to fail her and her heart pounded in her chest. She remembered the feeling of fear when she saw him helpless on the ground, trying to protect her, give her time to get to safety. It had scared her beyond words. It had awoken the feeling deep within her.

"What are you saying, Caroline?" He asked, choking on the words.

She smiled, her fears and revelations coming to light as she held his eyes. It was now or never. "I'm saying that I…"

"Klaus!"

Klaus growled, lowly and turned to the door. "What, Elijah?"

Elijah frowned. "You should see this."

Klaus read his brother's distress and stood up to look out the window Elijah had pointed at. His eyes narrowed as he gazed at the woods. "What…"

Caroline moved to his side and held back a gasp. "What are they doing?"

Elijah frowned. "They've called in witches to take down the barrier or trap us so we can't get out."

Caroline looked down and saw four women, all looking tired and scared, reciting around a large bonfire. Her face frowned and she felt anger once more. "What's going to happen?"

Elijah looked at his brother. "Either we starve or if the barrier breaks we'll be slaughtered. In their minds."

Caroline focused her gaze on Klaus and frowned. "What do we do?"

"How is Bonnie?" Klaus asked, lowly.

"Weak…She's not strong enough to counter the spell and stop them." Elijah answered, regretfully.

Caroline sensed Klaus' uneasiness and threaded her fingers through his. Something had to be done. Something…

"I need to see my mother."

Klaus lowered his head to look at her and slowly nodded. "I'll walk with you." He stated, worry lining his words for he knew she was still weak.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll be fine." She whispered in mild protest, knowing he needed to stay with Elijah. It dawned on her as soon as she left what she had done. It was an action that seemed so normal and felt so right.

With that thought in mind, she smiled.

 **~XXX~**

"Bonnie, you need to lay down."

Bonnie slowly turned from the window. "I'm fine, Kol. My strength has improved, and besides, I can't be confined in the bed."

He groaned and approached her, closing the door behind him. "You almost died."

She moaned with a roll of her eyes. "You need to stop. Please…" She muttered, moving past him.

"Bonnie…"

She paused, folding her arms across her chest. "You saw her."

He swallowed and lowered his eyes. "I did."

"And…"

"I was stunned. I thought she was dead, but that doesn't change us. You know that." He remarked, stepping closer.

"I know." She kept her back to him. Her body was still weak, but it was getting stronger. "Still…"

"No, no still," He remarked, grasping her upper arms and turning her to face him. "What I felt for Davina Claire is in the past." He continued, strongly. "I love you, Bonnie. You are my true mate, my only one. Nothing and no one is going to change that."

His words entered her heart and she knew he spoke the truth. They were true mates. There was no doubt about it, and yet she had still harbored doubts in her mind.

Davina was different than her. She had been a powerful flower. Her magic had been bordered on darkness. With that knowledge, it was no surprise that she had turned he way she did.

He frowned as he thought of the last day with her. It had been a dark one and yet a happy one. It was the day he gained and lost a love.

 **~Flashback~**

" _You shouldn't be here, Kol."_

 _Kol shook his head and reached for her, pulling her until her back was against his front. "I had to see you."_

 _Bonnie sighed and slowly turned as she back away. "It's forbidden."_

" _What is?" He asked, searching her eyes._

" _This…"_

 _He shook his head. "It's not forbidden the way we feel. What we are." He stated, stepping closer to her._

" _You love Davina." She remarked, miserably. "Not me."_

 _His hands grasped her face and he bent to brush his lips across hers. "If I loved her, could I be like this with you?"_

 _She sighed and accepted his kisses though it broke her heart. "No…" She pushed him back with her magic, tears and pain filled her expression. "I will not do this to her. No matter what I feel."_

" _Bonnie," He struggled to his feet, pain crossing his face. "You know what we are."_

 _She sighed and slowly nodded. "I do, but that does not change the fact that Davina loves you. You made it known. She is yours, despite that she is a Flower."_

 _He reached for her, but she pushed him away. "Bonnie…"_

" _No," She whispered, in a choked tone. "Leave me be."_

 _He sighed, and with a tearful expression left her alone in the room. His heart broke with each step he took away from her. He had been a fool._

 _A damn fool_

 _A fool who had just discovered his true mate and lost her in one fleeting moment. He had hurt her. He saw it now._

 _He hurt her with his affection towards another. It had been serious, at first, but the more he spent with Davina, the more he began to realize how wrong she was for him. She embraced the darkness. The rough edge that they lived. Bonnie…she was different._

 _She saw the light and dark. She teetered between but pushed for the light in ways that made Kol wish he had realized it sooner._

 _No matter how hard it was, he couldn't betray Davina._

 _Even for his true mate._

 _The trek back to the room was long and miserable. He entered to find her sitting on his bed._

" _Davina…"_

 _She turned, her eyes bright and full of joy. "The King has granted my petition. I may become yours, completely."_

 _Kol opened his mouth as she jumped into his arms, holding him tightly. "Davina Claire…"_

" _Tonight, I become yours."_

 **~XXX~**

Bonnie watched in despair as the pain reflected on his face. She knew without asking what he was remembering. Her heart ached for the pain she felt coming from him. "I'm sorry." She choked out, moving closer to wrap her arms around his body.

He sighed and lowered his head to nuzzle his face in her shoulder. "Me too, but I don't regret you, Bonnie, remember that." He whispered against her skin before kissing her throat. "I don't regret you."

 **~XXX~**

"Mother?"

Caroline looked around the room and sighed with relief when her mother stepped back from the window.

"Caroline…should you not be resting?" Elizabeth asked, taking her daughter in her arms.

Caroline sighed. "I'm fine, besides Klaus is not far." She answered, pausing before the second part of the sentence.

Elizabeth smiled. "Bonnie told me." She began, leading Caroline to the bed. "He's your true mate."

Caroline blushed and dipped her head forward. Elizabeth brushed her hand over Caroline's back. "I'm still unsure of what it means, mother."

"Do you care for him?" Elizabeth asked, gently.

Caroline's silence spoke volumes to her mother, and Elizabeth smiled. "You love him."

"Oh…" Caroline groaned, standing up, and moved away towards the window.

"Why have you not told him?" Elizabeth inquired, gently.

Caroline's head bowed. "I started to a few moments ago, but it did not feel right."

"You do not think he loves you."

"I know he cares, mother. I do, but…" Caroline paused to turn to face her mother. "Love?"

"You will never know if you don't take that step, Caroline," Elizabeth remarked, standing to grasp her daughter's hands in hers. "Perhaps, that is all it takes. A step."

Caroline smiled, but it faltered after a moment. "He does not believe the curse on him and his family could be broken."

"Do you believe it?" Her mother asked, kindly.

"I do. I've seen him change, mother. His eyes…were blue. A beautiful blue. I've seen his human form, not the cursed one, and I still see it. He just refuses to believe."

Elizabeth wiped her daughter's tear stained cheeks and smiled softly. "You've seen him. You've looked beyond the beast and saw the man beneath." She remarked, lowering her hands to her daughter's shoulders. "You've brought light into the castle and to his heart. You brought love." She whispered, searching her daughter's eyes.

"Mother…"

Elizabeth smiled and stepped back. "Perhaps, it has already been broken. You just need to take that step."

Questions and uncertainty filled her mind, she needed time. She needed… "The barrier,"

 **~XXX~**

"You're telling me there is nothing that can be done!" Klaus raged, pounding his fists on the table.

Elijah sighed. "Bonnie is still weak. The poison they shot her nearly killed her. Even Kol had difficulty reviving her. If something is not done soon, Niklaus, the barrier that has protected us for centuries will fall."

Klaus' eyes closed. His worst nightmare was coming to life, and the curse was not even broken. "Tell the others to prepare for the onslaught, if I am not back within two hours."

"Niklaus…" Elijah began, stepping around the table to his brother. "You are not going alone."

"It's the only way, Elijah. The family has to be protected."

"And what of Caroline?" Elijah asked, trying to break through his brother's stubbornness.

Klaus' face faltered. He found no words. "Protect her, Elijah."

"You love her, don't you?" Elijah asked, hope filling his words.

Klaus lifted his eyes. He couldn't answer with words, instead, his eyes spoke for him.

"Tell her, let her know how you feel."

Klaus brushed off his brother's hand on his shoulder. "It doesn't matter. The curse will never be broken. I'm fooling myself in thinking it would." He stated, turning away.

Elijah wanted to contradict him, but he couldn't. His brother was to the point of no convincing. Sadness filled Elijah's heart and slowly he turned to leave the room.

 **~XXX~**

Kol's mind was filled with memories as he watched Bonnie lay down to rest. She was weaker than she let on and he knew it.

She was getting stronger, he felt it, and yet the knowledge that she was even remotely weak because of the incident made him angrier.

 **~Flashback~**

 _He watched as Bonnie turned from him, hiding her tears. He knew this had not been the best course of action, and yet at the time, he could not refuse._

 _In the center of the room, Davina, the Flower of the People, stood, newly born as a vampire, sired by Kol._

 _He closed his eyes as he felt scrutiny from his sister and his older brother. Klaus remained in the shadows, but Kol felt his stare and contempt. He knew, even with Klaus' permission, this was a risky chance._

 _He also knew the reason Klaus had agreed._

 _Katherine…_

 _It did not take a seer to know that Katherine was the main reason Klaus allowed Davina to change. Katherine had proven herself to be a valuable ally out of the walls, and the bond she had formed with Elijah was only an added benefit._

 _But Davina was different. Kol knew it._

 _Taking a step back and leaving the room, he heard Klaus giving Davina the rules of her newfound power. Kol shook his head. Something told him that she wouldn't listen._

 _He found her gazing into the setting sun just outside the grand room, and he stilled his approach._

" _It's settled then. She's yours." Bonnie whispered, but he heard her shaking cries._

" _Bonnie, I had no choice."_

 _Bonnie whirled around and fire lit in her eyes. "There is always a choice, Kol. Always, you just don't seem to listen." She stated, pushing by him._

 _He grabbed her arms and turned her to face him. "I do listen. Do you know how hard it was to turn her? Knowing what she really is?" He paused as her eyes came to his. "She's broken, Bonnie. You know this. I know you've seen it."_

" _Then why?" She asked in a whisper._

 _He inhaled deeply and frowned. "Because my brother wanted another ally and Davina could prove valuable."_

" _How can she if she's broken? She's more of a liability." Bonnie whispered, her skin tingling at his touch._

 _Kol sighed. "Because whatever Nik wants he gets, Bonnie. You know as well as I do that I can't go against him, even if I know it could damage the family."_

" _He would listen if it jeopardizes the family." She retorted, causing him to scoff._

" _Not about this,"_

 _Her eyes fell to his chest, and she slowly pushed back, attempting to get away from his touch. "I have to go."_

" _Bonnie…"_

 _She shook her head and ran down the corridor. He had broken more than one person in one day and it was the second person who broke him._

 _He wandered around the castle after she had run from him and found himself in the gardens at the edge of the border. It was hard to return to his room, knowing that Davina would be there. He realized he couldn't keep lying to her._

 _He didn't love her. He respected her and cared for her, but his heart only belonged to the witch in the tower._

 _Movement in the woods froze him in his tracks, he felt fear enter his body as he realized how close he truly was to the border. Taking a step back, he heard a twig snap beneath his foot, and he cursed lowly as it quieted the movement on the other side._

" _There you are. I was looking for you."_

 _Kol clenched his eyes shut. "Get back, Davina."_

 _Davina approached, not using her senses and stopped beside him. "Klaus approves. I thought that would please you to hear."_

 _He hummed and, in the distance, he saw a flash of metal being hit by the dying sun. "Davina, run."_

 _She turned her head to the woods and only belatedly realized what was happening. "Kol…"_

 _Her words were fruitless, as an object was hurled with quick sped into her abdomen, and before Kol could react, she was pulled across the border into the darkness._

" _DAVINA!"_

 **~XXX~**

Kol turned to grasp his mate's hand and sighed. The next hours of that day had been critical. Davina's body had been found at the gate, or it was thought to have been her body. The moment he crossed over to retrieve it, he realized how wrong he was to do this to her. He should have never given in to his brother's request or Davina's musing of being together.

He had picked up her body, to carry to the other side, but the moment he crossed the line, the body burned.

He barely made it across before the fire had reached his body. Bonnie had been there to put out the fire, but it was too late for Davina's.

He realized now, looking back, that the burning body had been a ruse. A ploy. A way for them to believe that Davina was dead while Mikael manipulated her into doing what she did today.

The woman today was her true self, and that same woman placed his true love in danger.

He could never forgive himself for that nor could he forgive her for the actions she had taken.

"I should never have turned her."

Bonnie's eyes opened and she smiled, tenderly. "What's done is done. Nothing can change the past, Kol."

"So, what do we do, Bonnie?" He asked, moving to lay down beside her.

She lifted her free hand to touch his face. "We love and show the others that there is light enough to see, even through brokenness can love be found."

He smiled and leaned forward to brush his lips over hers. "I do love you."

She hummed. "I love you."

 **~XXX~**

Caroline had received the message from Elijah, and her legs burned as she ran through the corridors to make it outside into the garden.

This was lunacy. He was a lunatic. A complete and utter lunatic

"Klaus!" She screamed, turning her head everywhere, looking for him, trying to find him. "Klaus!"

The bushes moved and he stepped out of the shadows, with only a pair of slacks. "Caroline, what are you doing here?" He demanded, his yellow eyes shining in the dull light.

She scoffed. "The better question is what you think you are doing?"

"I'm protecting this family." He answered as she approached him.

"By committing suicide?"

"It's the only way."

She shook her head. "No, it's not. The barrier cannot be taken down."

"Yes, it can, with each passing moment, it grows weaker, and the weaker it gets the stronger Mikael and his men becomes."

She grasped his face with her hands and glared into his eyes. "It's not worth your life."

"To protect this family, it is." He remarked, pulling her hands down, and stepped back.

"What about me? Us?"

He stilled and looked over his shoulder at her. "There was no hope, Caroline. The curse cannot be broken."

Her back straightened and she marched towards him, her eyes flashing as her anger showed. "It can be. You're just too stubborn to see it!" She vented.

He turned to face her, but the moment was cut short when a metal arrow flew across the gate and sliced Klaus' arm, barely missing Caroline.

"Caroline…"

Caroline lifted her head from the ground where he had pushed her and nodded. "I'm alright." She revealed, seeing his arm. "Klaus…"

He frowned, as he looked at the damage. "Damn them." He turned his head and in an instant, he became the wolf.

"Klaus! No!"

 **~XXX~**

"What does he think he's doing?! Getting himself killed!" Rebekah ranted as she marched towards the door, but when she attempted to open it, it refused to budge. "What the…?"

She turned, along with the others with her to find Elizabeth stepping out of the shadows.

"This is one battle, I'm afraid you can't fight," Elizabeth remarked, glancing towards Elijah.

Elijah watched her and suddenly he realized what was happening. "Today…"

Elizabeth smiled. "Today…"

 **~XXX~**

Caroline watched in horror as Klaus' wolf form attacked the witches on the other side and tried to dodge the arrows flying at him.

The witches, who had a natural defense, used their magic to subdue him. The eldest of the five stood straighter and smiled in a sinister way. "Send word. We have him." She stated, proudly, as Klaus fell to his side.

Caroline's eyes flashed and the wind began to pick up. "No!" Forgetting that she had literally nobody backing her up, she raced towards Klaus' limp form and flung her body between him and the witches.

The elder smiled even more. "Ah, the Lily as well, he will be most pleased."

Thunder clapped above them and Caroline's eyes transformed into a vibrant yellow. "You will not touch him."

"Of course not, that honor goes to Mikael." The elder stated, not looking up at the blonde.

Three of the women staggered as they witnessed the transformation and the lightening in the sky. "Cleo…" One whispered as the storm began to pick up.

The elder, Cleo, finally lifted her eyes and stepped back as the lightening flashed across the darkening sky. "What is this?"

As they tried to piece together what was happening, Caroline turned and touched Klaus' fur on his face. "Fight…please…" She whispered, as his eyes opened to find hers. "Please, Klaus,"

Lightening continued to split the sky, and the witches gasped.

Strength began to lift Caroline, but she refused to move. She couldn't leave him. Not yet. "Don't leave me." She begged, and the wind began to encircle them, creating a small tornado, which only effected the small area around them.

"It's not possible," Cleo whispered, in disbelief.

Klaus felt her hand in his fur, heard her words as she begged him to return to her, but he couldn't heal. He was weakened in this form. An aftereffect of the curse, he still retained his healing powers and his speed, strength, but in his wolf form, he was at his most vulnerable. He couldn't explain it. His eyes lifted to hers, and he let out a whine.

She felt the ground shake beneath her. She couldn't let him go. "Please…I…" She paused, gathering her inner strength. "Please…I love you."

 **~XXX~**

Inside the castle, the others braced themselves against the walls, as the earth shook.

Elijah glanced at Elizabeth who smiled.

It was happening.

 **~XXX~**

The witches shook with fear as lightening came down striking four places around the tornado. Suddenly, the cocky attitude they held moments before weakened to fear and disbelief as the ground continued to quake.

Inside the tornado, Caroline fell backward into unconsciousness while Klaus' body was lifted and with an energy pulsing around him, he began to change. His wolf body shifted back into his two-legged form, and his face, eyes, hands, and teeth reverted to their human state.

His eyes opened as he slowly set on the ground, and he lifted his hands. They were no longer claws. Gasping he lifted them to feel his ears as his tongue moved over his teeth.

He lowered his eyes to the woman at his feet. "Caroline…"

The lightening and tornado died down and as he lifted his eyes he saw the witches who had subdued him moments before.

They all shrunk back at the sight of him and he noticed they all looked at the woman in his arms. He smirked, holding her close. "I suggest you leave and tell Mikael that now the fight begins. The curse is broken."

The elder stepped forward, her eyes never leaving Caroline's body. "What is she?"

What, not who, was the question, a question Klaus wanted an answer too, but for now there was only one answer.

"She is my true mate." He stated, with a hard glare. "My Lily, and you will do well to remember that." He stated, racing back to the castle.

Cleo lifted her chin. "She's something more. So much more."

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I wrote and re-wrote this chapter and this was what finally came about. I hope you don't mind! Also, I'm trying to get back on track. I hope you all continue to be patient. It's hard work writing a chapter just right! I'll update when I can!**

 **Yes, the curse is broken, but they are not out of the woods yet, nor are they ready for the next step. Please keep that in mind. Also, I hope you caught the hint of what/who Elizabeth is.**

 **The title came from Caroline's realization of her love and Kol's first realization of his love for Bonnie. I believe it was essential to include the backstory in this chapter, as Davina loved and was broken. Broken could be seen in different ways. Broken as the curse is broken, and also the damage that is inflicted on people through the past. Look at it how you wish!**

 **Next Chapter: Danger Within**

 **Until Next Time...**


	21. Danger Within

**It's been over a month and this chapter has only been half written. I apologize.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

He carried her across the border, just as the doors opened. She was still motionless and a part of him was grateful. Who knew what was going to happen when she woke up.

He watched as the others rushed out of the castle and froze.

"Nik…"

He shifted his gaze to his sister and nodded.

They couldn't believe it.

The curse was broken.

Klaus, their brother, was…free.

Klaus moved his now forever blue eyes to Caroline's still form in his arms and slowly moved passed his family. He had to see to her. They seemed to understand as they stepped back and allowed him to walk passed them.

With careful strides, he carried her into the castle towards his room. He laid her gently on the bed and studied her beautiful face.

This angel had freed him. She had freed him. The curse was broken. He was free. Free from the wolf appearance and now able to transform when he wished. He was free to cross the boundary should he chose. All because she loved him.

She loved him.

Did she know about it?

He frowned as his now clawless hand brushed over her face. "Caroline…" He whispered, hoping she would open her eyes. "You saved me. Open your eyes, love. Let me show you what your love has done." He paused and swallowed. "What our love has done."

He lowered his hand to hers resting on her torso and remained frozen by her side. She had to wake up soon.

There were things he needed to tell her. Things she needed to know.

Things he wanted to know. Tears sprang to his eyes. She had sacrificed so much to love him. Her strength and power filled him with pride. This strong woman loved him. She truly loved him. He had witnessed her power before his curse broke. He wanted, no needed, to know what she really was, but answers were for later. Now, he just wanted her to wake up and see what her love had accomplished.

Shifting on the bed, he laid down beside her. Resting his head by hers and placed his hand over hers, he whispered four simple words he had never whispered before, "I love you, Caroline."

 **~XXX~**

"It's broken," Rebekah whispered, her eyes sparkling. "Nik's free."

Elijah bowed his head and slowly turned to face Elizabeth. "We need answers."

Rebekah moved her eyes back and forth between them and stepped closer. "Elijah, our brother is free, and you want…"

"I want to know what she is." He interrupted, motioning to where Caroline had been taken. "What she really is?"

"Is it enough that she broke our brother's curse?"

Elijah shook his head. "No," He answered, stepping towards Elizabeth. "What is she? What are you?"

Elizabeth's chin lifted and she turned towards the garden. She stopped at the fountain and smiled. "I will never stop being amazed at the craftsmanship of your brother." She remarked with pride.

Elijah and Rebekah, the only two who followed her, watched her carefully.

Elijah opened his mouth. "You are referring to Finn's stone masonry." He choked out.

She turned and nodded. "Yes, he crafted the stone wall around the cottage."

"How is he?" Rebekah asked, stepping forward tears in her eyes.

"Safe and happy, but he does miss you all," Elizabeth answered with kindness.

Elijah's head tilted to the side. "Who are you, Elizabeth Forbes? Who are you really?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Why should I tell you that which you already know?" She answered with a question.

They glanced at each other and at that moment, they realized what she had just said.

Rebekah staggered on her feet and her eyes widened. "Oh my…"

 **~XXX~**

"What was the shaking?" Bonnie asked as Damon entered the room.

"The curse is broken. Caroline saved him."

She smiled with a relieved sigh. "Good,"

Damon sighed as he dropped down on the bed. "So, how are you holding up?" He asked, worriedly.

She shrugged. "I would be better if I could move around. Kol refuses to let me leave the room. I am 'restricted to quarters' at least that's the way he put it."

Damon smiled and grasped her hand. "He's only protecting you, Bonnie."

"Yeah well, I think he's gone overboard."

He squeezed her hand and held her eyes.

"I know what you're going to say." She began, gently, reading the expression in his eyes. "You want to know about Davina and how Kol was holding up realizing he had been tricked."

"It must be hard," Damon confessed, carefully.

"It is, but he told me it doesn't matter."

"Of course not, Bon, but still…"

She lifted her hand. "I know and I appreciate your concern." She interrupted with care. "Now, how is Caroline holding up?"

Damon's face changed to a serious expression. "Klaus brought her in." He paused, giving her hand a careful squeeze. "She hasn't woken up yet."

"Klaus?" Bonnie asked, worry lining her features.

"He hasn't said a word."

Bonnie lowered her eyes. Her heart went out to the dark King. Despite their differences, she did respect him and she hoped he would find happiness and break the curse. Now it was broken and the woman who broke it was unconscious.

"Bonnie, there is something else."

She lifted her eyes and found him watching her with confusion on his face. "What?"

"The witches on the other side said Caroline was something more than Klaus' true mate." Damon began, watching her carefully.

She tilted her head. "Something more?"

"Bonnie..." Damon began, his pale eyes narrowing. "She created a thunderstorm."

Bonnie's eyes widened and her heart jumped. "She's not a witch."

"Are you sure?"

Bonnie started to nod. "I would have sensed it."

"Then what is she?" Damon asked, curiously.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." She paused, looking towards the window. "I honestly don't know."

 **~XXX~**

She felt him in the darkness. She felt him reaching towards her. She moved through the darkness as lightening flashed around her.

Where was she?

She had to get out. She had to reach him. He was her mate. Her love. She needed him. He needed her. She had to get out of here.

She had to.

 **~XXX~**

"Does Caroline know?" Rebekah asked in a shaking tone.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, I never told her."

Elijah moved forward. "She created a thunderstorm, Elizabeth."

"Yes," Elizabeth smiled with pride.

"Nik will want to know, so will everyone," Rebekah stated, her eyes moving around them.

"I know." Elizabeth paused, sitting on the stone bench. "When she wakens, that is when the truth will come out, but only until she awakens."

"Why is she unconscious?" Rebekah inquired, concern lining her words for her friend.

"Because the thunderstorm and breaking the curse drained her energy," Elizabeth answered in a tone that was obvious. "She has never used her powers before, not intentionally."

Elijah studied her. "Did you know of their connection?"

"I knew that Caroline was the next Flower of the People. I was not sure if she was his mate. Not until he came to her the first time, did I suspect." Elizabeth paused and with ease bowed her head. "Caroline is very powerful. I'm sure you have guessed that."

They nodded in accord.

She let out a short breath. "I did my best to protect her, but a mother can only protect her children for so long." She whispered, turning her head.

The hidden meaning in the statement gave little away as they were beginning to suspect what and who the woman was standing in front of them. Elizabeth frowned and slowly stood. "I'm going to rest a spell. Will you call me when she has awakened?" She asked though they knew that she would not need the call.

As they watched her leave, Rebekah glanced at her brother. "She revealed nothing about who she is."

He shook his head. "And yet she revealed everything." He paused and caught his sister's eyes. "She is the mother."

 **~XXX~**

She heard him calling out to her and with a strain, she forced herself towards him. It wasn't a strong force, but it was a force that made her eyes open and gasp.

"Caroline?"

She blinked a few times to focus her eyes and slowly turned her head to find his face close to hers. She smiled and then it dawned on her who she was looking at. "Klaus?"

He nodded and with gentle ease, he helped her sit up on the bed. "Yes,"

She lifted her left hand to his face and tears stung her eyes. "It worked." She whispered, hardly believing. "You're free."

He nodded. His now permanent blue eyes glued to her face. "You did it, Caroline."

She wanted to smile, but her eyes were transfixed on his face. He was even more handsome than she imagined. With a low whimper, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. "I didn't do it alone, Klaus." She whispered, knowing that the break in the curse had to come from both. "I told you it would."

He sighed and held her against him. His face burrowed against her shoulder and she shivered at the contact. "I should have never doubted, love."

She pulled back and searched his eyes. "It was your fear." She revealed, feeling one of his hands caress her throat.

He nodded. "I feared you would never…"

"Love you?" She concluded with a gentle smile. "Silly King," She added, leaning forward to brush her lips carefully across his.

He smiled and opened his mouth to accept her touch. With a low growl and a moan from her, he laid her on the bed with their lips continually moving against each other.

His hand moved over her body while hers threaded through his hair. Her body arched against his and she moaned even more with the feel of his body next to hers. He lifted his mouth and gently placed his lips over her face. She closed her eyes at the beauty of his touch, and her passion for him increased tenfold.

He lifted his face and smiled into her desire-filled eyes. "I haven't said the words."

She shook her head. "You don't have to." She whispered, caressing his scruffy cheek. "I know."

He smiled and bent to capture her lips once more. It was a beautiful moment. One that did not need words between them. Their actions were speaking louder than they could have possibly imagined.

The sleeve her dress was pushed down on the left side as his right hand moved over her body, grazing the top of her breast. She gasped at the feel of his callused hand on an untouched portion of her body.

She opened her mouth wider, allowing him access, and her skin grew hot with each touch. The cool air from the opening of her bodice did nothing to cool her down. His bare chest moved only slightly over and she moaned as it came into contact with her own bare chest.

"So sweet." He growled into her mouth.

She sighed in return and was grateful that had this moment to themselves. His lips trailed down her throat and stopped just shy of her breasts. She watched with fascination, as his hands moved over them in turn, gently pulling at her nipples. She arched her back just as his lips moved over them and she cried out with a low cry just as his mouth opened over her left breast, gently sucking.

Passion and desire flamed over her body as it swelled in places she only dreamed of. It should have embarrassed her, but with him, it seemed so right. She loved him. He was her mate. Her true love. This was his right. There was not a doubt in her mind.

She was so close to the precipice of ecstasy, something she had only heard about when he lifted his lips from one breast and moved to the other. With the touch, she convulsed and moaned his name, careful not to cry out too loudly for her senses told her that the others could hear.

He smiled with satisfaction at her reaction to him and carefully placed his lips on hers. "You are divine, love."

She laughed, returning the kiss with fervor. "You make me feel it."

He chuckled and pulled her close to him, closer than before. "I could make a meal of your breasts alone. You are perfection." He growled.

She blushed but refused to look away from his searching gaze. She saw him in a different light now. She saw him as a man, not a beast, not a monster, but a man. He was still a Hybrid. That she knew. She could sense it. She sensed his strength still coursing through her body and his.

She knew without a doubt the power which came from their bond was stronger than any before. Her hand trailed over his bare torso and she smiled at the freedom to do so.

"Caroline, as much as I enjoy your touch, we need to be careful." He warned, and she understood what he meant.

Even though they were mates, they had not been bonded together. He had not marked her as his own, yet. The marking was a sensual experience and one that required energy to do. She was not strong enough yet, that she knew. It would do them no good if they were to go through the marking just after a battle, especially just after the curse had been lifted.

"When?" She asked in a whisper.

His brows lifted as he comprehended her question. "Are you sure?" He choked out, his eyes glued to her face.

She slowly nodded. "I am your mate, Klaus. I love you." She answered, saying the words freely aloud. "I want to be yours for eternity."

He inhaled deeply, but his eyes never wavered from hers. "Caroline…"

She stopped his words with the touch of her hands. "I've made my choice."

He sighed and pulled her into his warm embrace. "When you are strong enough," He answered after moments had passed.

She melted into his embrace and smiled as her head nestled against his chest. "I'll hold you to it."

He chuckled and bent to kiss her head with a tenderness he realized was only for her. He sighed and knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this woman was the one he had waited for. This woman was the one he wanted for all eternity.

She was his. And he was hers.

 **~XXX~**

Bonnie frowned as the sky darkened even more in the distance. The wind blew into the window and she inhaled the scent. Something was changing in the horizon.

"Bonnie?"

She turned to face him and her face reflected nothing but solemnness. "Something is here. Inside the castle."

Kol frowned. "What do you mean?"

"The witches have done something." She answered in a distant voice. "Someone has been called."

Kol approached her his eyes searching her face. "Who?"

Bonnie's knees weakened and she fell forward. "Caroline will know."

Kol picked her up and carried her back to the bed. His heart aching as she had not yet gained her strength back.

"Get Caroline," Bonnie whispered, rolling her head on the pillow. "She'll know."

Kol nodded and turned to find Damon standing in the doorway. "Get her."

Damon nodded and rushed away with Kol turning to face his love. "Fight, Bonnie, please fight."

 **~XXX~**

Caroline rested in his arms, content that for the moment they were safe and happy. She had righted her dress, knowing that someone could enter the bedroom at any time, despite Klaus' presence. She lifted her head to find him staring off into the distance and she lifted her left hand to caress his cheek, drawing his attention back to her.

"A kiss for your thoughts."

He chuckled. "Is that all?"

She shrugged. "Can't think of anything else that would suffice."

He bent his head and brushed his lips over hers. He had long since clothed himself, grateful that he had come to his room. "I was just thinking."

"About?"

He sighed. "How you were able to create the storm outside before you broke the curse." He answered with carefully chosen words.

Her brow furrowed. "I wondered that myself." She confessed after a moment. "I don't know. I just…I had to protect you." She remarked, firmly. "I couldn't let them…"

He smiled and threaded his fingers through hers. "My protector,"

She blushed and laid her head on his chest. "Honestly, I have no idea why or how that happened. It just seemed so natural."

He frowned. _It just seemed so natural._ Those words reverberated through his mind as they drifted in the silence of the room. He glanced at the angel in his arms and felt concern.

What exactly was she?

Granted, nothing would change his feelings towards her, but still…

He had to know.

"Something is wrong." She whispered, stiffening in his embrace. "Where's Stefan?" She inquired, her eyes lifting to his.

Klaus frowned. "I don't know."

She sat up and slowly climbed out of bed. "We need to find him." She stated, urgently, her heart pounding in her chest.

Klaus rushed to her side as she staggered just a fraction, and held her up. As they reached for the door, a knock came on the other side.

They opened it to find Damon, panting with an urgent look on his face.

"Where's Stefan?" Caroline asked, her face contorting.

Damon opened his mouth. "He was going to see Rebekah…" He trailed off, glancing towards Klaus. "I came because Bonnie said that Caroline would know about some kind of danger…" He trailed off as he realized what was happening. "Stefan…"

Caroline nodded. "Find him, hurry." She urged, her heart pounding even harder. She glanced at Klaus. "Don't kill him, but be careful."

He frowned. "I'm not leaving you."

She smiled. "Mother will look after me." She remarked, just as Elizabeth came into view.

"I'll look after my daughter. Go." Elizabeth promised, watching as Klaus kissed her daughter quickly on the lips before leaving her to search for Stefan. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and smiled. "They'll find him."

"I know," Caroline remarked, lifting her eyes to her mother. "Tell me."

Those two words caused Elizabeth to frown. It was time.

Time for her daughter to know the truth.

"Let's sit down."

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I'm in a writing mood because I have a semi-week off and also today is my brithday, so I'm doubly happy!**

 **I'm working on updates, so be prepared, may get more updated stories today!**

 **Next Chapter: Save the King**

 **Until Next Time...**


	22. Answers

**I'M BACK!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT AND LOVE! IT'S MUCH APPRECIATED!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Caroline sat down on the bed, her mother assisting her, and with careful ease, moved back to sit against the headboard. Her eyes never left her mother and, in that moment, she knew the truth needed to be told.

Elizabeth sighed and sat next to her daughter. "Perhaps, I should have told you who you were before you left my care." She whispered though the statement was more to herself.

"What am I?" Caroline asked, her voice strong though she didn't feel it.

"You are the Flower of the People and the King's true mate."

"But I'm more than that, mother," Caroline responded, roughly. "I felt…connected to the storm."

Elizabeth lowered her head as she grasped her daughter's hand. "What do you remember of your father?" She asked after a moment.

Caroline lifted her shoulder. "Only what you told me. He left when he discovered that I was La Fleur." She answered, carefully.

"He left before then. He realized what I was and that he had been…tricked to help me conceive you."

Caroline's eyes widened as her mother's statement ran through her. "You said…"

"I know." Elizabeth sighed, her eyes closing with remembrance. "He was a good strong man, but he did not like being used as I used him. It was not my intention." Elizabeth explained, softly. "I cared for your father, but I wanted a child more." She continued, opening her eyes, which held a distant gaze. "I knew you were going to be special before you were conceived." She added, turning her head to look at her daughter.

"Who is my father?"

Elizabeth read the desperation in her daughter's voice. "No one of importance, Caroline. He was just a man. A man who sought power, but gained nothing."

Caroline read between the words and swallowed. "He's dead, isn't he?"

Elizabeth slowly bowed her head. "He died the night after I discovered I was pregnant."

"How?"

The words were choked in Caroline's throat. She needed to know everything. "He killed himself, or so I was told."

"You don't believe it." Caroline read the answer in her mother's tone.

"He was a lot of things, but suicidal was not one of them," Elizabeth answered, shaking her head. "I never discovered the truth, even with my powers."

Caroline lifted her head. "Mother…"

Elizabeth smiled and reached forward to hold her daughter's hand. "I have many names, but being called mother is one the I cherish above all else."

Caroline's eyes burned as she stared, unblinking at her mother. "Who are you?" She whispered, her tone choking with emotion.

Elizabeth lifted her left hand and touched her daughter's face with such gentle grace that Caroline's eyes watered with unshed tears. "I am what some call an Ancient one." She answered, searching her daughter's eyes. "My purpose is nature itself."

Silence surrounded Caroline as the words sank into her heart. Knowledge and understanding encompassed her as she came to understand what her mother was telling her. "Mother nature…You're Mother Nature."

Elizabeth smiled. "One description, I suppose."

"And I'm…"

"You are the daughter of nature. You were born of it, which is how you were able to control the weather. You, my beautiful daughter, are stronger than any witch born in this world because you are not a witch. Far from it, actually. You are nature itself."

Caroline gasped and lowered her eyes. She was nature's daughter.

Somehow, the knowledge was not a surprise. She had known. Somehow, she had known the truth all along.

 **~XXX~**

"Where is he?" Klaus demanded after receiving a hug from his sister.

Rebekah tilted her head to the side, eyeing her brother with curiosity. "Who?"

"Stefan"

"He's not here."

"He was heading this way. He said he was coming to see you." Damon remarked from behind them.

"I haven't seen him." She paused, stepping closer to her brother. "Nik, what is it?"

"He's in danger." He whispered, glancing at Damon. "Where would he have gone?"

Damon shrugged. "I don't know."

Klaus lowered his eyes. Pain radiated through his body and he staggered to the side, reaching for the wall. "Caroline…" He whispered, disappearing from the room with the other two glancing at each other with a nervous gaze.

"He wouldn't," Rebekah uttered with a soft tone.

Damon turned on his heel and sped in the direction of Klaus' room with Rebekah following close behind.

 **~XXX~**

Klaus pushed the door open with all his strength, letting it go to fall to the floor, as he dislodged it from the hinges. His eyes searched the room and he sighed with relief as he saw her standing at the window. "Caroline…"

She whirled around, her eyes catching him, and she let out a breath of relief. "Klaus…"

He rushed towards her, taking note her mother was not here and gathered her in his arms. "Are you alright, love?" He whispered, holding her close.

She nodded and held him just as tight. "I'm fine. What about Stefan?" She asked, pulling back to search his eyes.

He shook his head. "He wasn't with Rebekah. I felt you were in danger…" He attempted to explain.

She lowered her eyes. "You felt my worry." She remarked, carefully. Her face soft and tender as she caressed his face with one hand. "I'm fine. Mother went to bring me something to drink a few minutes ago. She did secure the door, which…" She glanced behind him at the door.

He shook his head. "You are more important than a door, Caroline."

She smiled. "Where is Stefan?" She asked, glancing behind at Damon.

Damon shook his head. "We don't know." He bowed his head. "Elijah and Rebekah are checking the doors and the boundaries, as we speak. I'm going to join them."

Klaus nodded. "Go, but make sure Stefan remains unharmed. I want to know what is going on."

Damon bowed his head, though he did not need to be told not to harm his brother, it was comforting that Klaus felt the same way. He nodded towards Caroline and turned on his heel to leave them alone.

Klaus caressed her face and searched her eyes. "I should join the search, but I find I cannot leave you alone."

Her hands moved from his waist to his chest and her eyes gazed into his blue eyes. "I feel the same, but you must go." She remarked, though her heart was not in the last words.

"Caroline…"

"Mother will be back soon, and besides, I'm strong enough to defend myself if the occasion calls for it." She defended, with a small look.

He tilted his head. "I won't be far or long. Be careful, love."

She nodded and caressed his cheek. "Come back to me."

He grasped her hand and kissed the palm with passion before stepping back, holding onto her hand until he could not anymore, and disappeared through the door.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around her body. "Protect him wind and earth. Bring him back to me." She remarked, turning towards the window to see the clouds forming outside and her body surged with power.

"They will always be your allies, daughter," Elizabeth replied, entering the room.

Caroline turned her head to glance at her mother with a soft smile. "So, I am learning."

"And quickly, I must say. Already you know how to summon them for protection."

Caroline lowered her eyes. "Did you know?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, I knew."

"You didn't stop him."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, it was not my destiny to stop him. That power and purpose belong to you and Klaus."

"Will Stefan die?"

"That is uncertain. Fate can change, but destiny will never." Elizabeth remarked, lowering her eyes. "Stefan's fate is uncertain at the moment, but his destiny is to serve the king and you."

Caroline moved closer to the window and stared at the clouds, hearing the rolling of the thunder over the wind. "My destiny has always been tied to Klaus."

"Yes, because you are his mate. His true mate."

"Stefan's is tied to Rebekah. I've sensed it."

Elizabeth smiled and placed her hand on her daughter's back. "And yet, you cannot see how today will affect that destiny."

Caroline turned and faced her mother. "Each day, I find myself sensing more and more. The witches from the battle…do they know?"

Elizabeth frowned and bowed her head. "They suspect." She began, sadly. "As my daughter, you are strong and powerful, but as your father was human…"

"I'm vulnerable."

Elizabeth bowed her head in confirmation. "Only tied to the King will you be invincible, and he as well."

"Will he share my powers?" Caroline asked, carefully.

Elizabeth smiled. "Not of nature, no, but he will be as sensitive as you are. Together, you and he will conquer all the trials set before you and become a very powerful couple."

"I will be queen…" Caroline whispered, lowering her eyes.

"Yes, you will."

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for that step."

"Do you love him?" Elizabeth asked, firmly.

"More than I ever imagined I could love someone."

Elizabeth smiled at her answer. "Will you protect him?"

"With all the powers and strength, I'm given."

"Will you stand by his side even when darkness comes to claim him?"

Caroline's eyes flashed golden yellow and her chin lifted. "They would have to kill me to remove me."

Elizabeth lifted her hand to touch her daughter's face. "Will you give him guidance and ensure that his heart never hardens again?"

"As long as I'm alive, his heart will never harden."

Elizabeth lowered her hand and grasped her daughter's left hand. Closing her eyes, she muttered ancient words and waved her hand over her daughter's. Caroline gasped as she felt the power surge through her and her eyes widened as she saw a small golden-green leaf ring appear on her hand with an emerald resting in the center.

Elizabeth smiled and stepped back. "You are ready, my daughter."

"Ready…?"

"Your answers were all that was needed. You have one and your mate has the other." Elizabeth winked and stepped back. "My gift to both of you."

Caroline lifted her eyes and a bright smile appeared on her face.

Nature had just blessed the union of Klaus and Caroline.

 **~XXX~**

Klaus glanced down when he felt something move on his hand. His eyes sparkled as he saw the golden-green ring, adorned with small golden leaves, appear on his left hand. Lifting his eyes to the tower, he saw her standing in the window.

Even in the darkness of the moment, he knew what had just happened.

Lifting his left hand to his beloved, he saw her copy the motion. He bowed his head and knew without a doubt the answer and confirmation would come once he was in her arms once more.

Lowering his hand, he turned and continued his search.

He had to protect her and his friend.

 **~XXX~**

He moved through the bushes of the gardens and gasped with harsh breath. He was fighting. He needed to fight.

He couldn't let the demons win. The ones on the other side of the boundary wall called him.

He shook his head. He had a family here. Love. Support. Friends.

He couldn't betray them.

Staggering closer to the wall, he gripped his chest with a rough touch.

"Stefan!"

He paused but refused to glance behind him. He couldn't. He knew he had changed. He couldn't turn towards his brother.

Damon swallowed and sensed Rebekah and the others coming behind him. He lifted his right hand and slowly approached his only brother. "Stefan…"

"Go away, Damon." Stefan snarled, his feet frozen.

Damon shook his head. "You know I never listen to you."

"Please, brother,"

"Stefan, I can't let you walk across the boundary."

"The curse is broken for them, but mine is just beginning," Stefan remarked, his words becoming slurred and low.

Rebekah stepped forward a few feet. "Stefan, come back to the castle."

He shook his head as it bowed. "I can't. I have fought it as long as I could. They are stronger than I am."

"No one is stronger than you, brother."

"The blood…"

Damon glanced at Klaus and swallowed. "What blood?"

Klaus clenched his jaw. "It's a blood spell."

"What kind of blood spell?" Damon asked, looking at them all.

"The moment Stefan crosses the boundary, he belongs to them," Kol answered appearing with Bonnie in his arms. "Just like Davina and the others."

Klaus closed his eyes. Lifting his eyes to the tower, he saw her. He needed her help. He needed her power.

Even at the distance, he knew she understood. Stretching out her right arm, she called on her power. He felt the earth shake and watched as she struggled to maintain her power. Closing his eyes, he focused on her.

She needed strength. He could give it to her.

He heard words behind him coming from Bonnie, and he knew they could reach his friend.

"Damon!" Klaus shouted, without opening his eyes. "Grab your brother! NOW!"

Damon turned and rushed towards his brother, who was struggling to stand up with the earth shaking beneath his feet. He turned Stefan to face him and his heart broke at the sight.

Stefan's face was pale and his eyes were bloody. His teeth were elongated and sweat rolled down his head.

"Brother…"

Stefan opened his mouth. "Leave me! Save the King!"

Damon shook his head. "I'm not leaving you, brother!" He paused, glancing over his shoulder. "Bonnie!"

Bonnie, with little strength she had, waved her hand towards them and recited the words.

Stefan groaned, and his eyes rolled. "Save the King!"

"You're coming with us!"

"It's too late! Blood spell…can't…be…broken…." Stefan struggled.

Damon felt fresh tears roll down his face. "Yes, it can!"

Stefan's eyes were full of remorse and pain. "I was supposed to kill her! I couldn't! This is my punishment!" He yelled, over the quaking of the earth.

"Kill who? Caroline?"

Stefan shook his head. "Rebekah…"

Damon swallowed down his heartache and glanced towards Rebekah, who was holding onto Elijah. "Why?"

"Because I love her!" Stefan screamed. "Oh, may the Gods forgive me!" He hollered, reaching up he grabbed Damon's head. "I'm sorry…"

Before he could break his brother's neck, he screamed and Kol flashed behind him and snapped his neck.

Damon caught his brother and lifted his eyes to Kol, who slowly nodded before rushing to grab Bonnie, who was holding onto Klaus.

The earth slowed the quakes, and Klaus opened his eyes to gaze towards the tower. Seeing two women standing in the window, he let out a breath of relief.

"Take him to the holding room." He ordered, his eyes shifting to focus on Stefan's immobile form. He turned to Bonnie, touching her hand. "Do you have enough strength to spell the room?"

Bonnie nodded. "Just enough."

He nodded and squeezed her hand. He turned on his heel and moved away, but not before stopping to check on his sister.

Rebekah nodded and followed Damon, who was carrying Stefan, into the castle.

Klaus closed his eyes but slowly turned to find someone on the other side of the wall line. He growled and approached with careful steps. "What do you want?"

The man on the other side sneered and shrugged. "I just wanted to look on your face before the final battle begins."

"The curse is broken. I am stronger now."

"You may have broken through the curse, but you are still weak, boy," Mikael remarked, coldly.

"I am not weak!" Klaus yelled, his eyes flashing a vibrant yellow."

"Underneath all that strong exterior is still the young boy who couldn't amount to anything," Mikael stated, with a cold smile. "You may call yourself king, but you are nothing more than a boy."

Klaus lifted his chin and fought the urge to charge forward and grab his enemy's throat.

"One of these days, and it will be soon, you will see that I'm right. And on that day, I will relish the feel of your life draining out of you, but not before I rip the heart out of your precious Flower…Caroline, is it?" He taunted, coldly. "It will be such a joy to watch you watch her die." He paused with a cold laugh. "See you soon, Niklaus."

Klaus stepped forward just as Mikael disappeared into the shadows. He growled and turned on his heel. He needed to see her.

 **~XXX~**

Damon watched through the hole in the door as his brother lay motionless on the floor. "How did I not see this?"

Bonnie sighed and touched her friend's arm. "Blood spells are tricky, and sometimes, we can't see the truth when it's right in front of us."

"He's my brother. I should have."

"Damon…"

Damon sighed and placed his forehead on the door. "Can you help him?"

Bonnie let out a quick breath. "I can try. Blood spells are a new area for me. I'll have to consult my grimoire."

He nodded and turned to face her, leaning against the hardwood door. Impenetrable by her magic. "Would you like some help?"

She knew he was asking because he needed to do something. With a kind smile, she placed her hand in his and nodded. "From you, always."

He tried to smile, but his eyes were full of pain and hurt. As they pushed away from the door, they knew they had to find a cure and soon for Stefan, or else, the whole family was going to be in danger."

 **~XXX~**

Caroline placed a grape inside her mouth and slowly chewed, glancing at the door every now and again. Her mother, using magic, fixed the door and had carefully closed it, leaving Caroline alone as she went for a rest.

She bowed her head, feeling him coming closer and smiled as the door slowly opened and he stepped inside.

She turned her body just as he approached the bed, and crawled on top of the covers to where she sat. He pulled her into his arms and they both let out short breathes of relief at the feel of each other in their arms.

"I thought you would be in your room." He uttered, pulling back to gaze into her eyes.

She shook her head. "No, I decided to stay in here. I did not want to leave you."

"I'm glad." He returned, slowly.

"Stefan?"

"Secure, for now. Damon and Bonnie are searching for a cure to the blood spell."

She nodded, accepting the answer, and moved her left hand over his left with a gentle smile. "Mother gave you one too."

He smiled and touched her long blonde hair with his right hand. "I felt it being placed there. Your mother did this?" He asked, slowly.

She nodded once more and lifted her eyes to his. "She, um, blessed our union."

He tilted his head to the side and a smirk appeared on his face. "Did I miss the wedding ceremony, love?"

She laughed and touched his scruff with her right hand. "No, in mother's eyes, we are joined because we are mates and true loves. This is her way of saying she approves. In nature, we are man and wife."

"In nature?" He asked, catching her phrasing of the words.

She licked her lips and cleared her throat. "Yes, nature." She lifted her eyes to his and held them with a tender gaze. "Mother asked me if I would stand by you and if I would love you until the end of time." She explained, bypassing his question for a moment. "I told her I would because I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or will love anyone." She paused seeing his eyes water, slightly. "After I answered her questions, she blessed us with the rings. In her eyes, in nature's eyes," She paused once more, licking her lips. "We are married."

"She did not ask me any questions," Klaus remarked, shrugging his shoulders.

Caroline smiled. "When you ran to me because you were worried before you found Stefan, that proved to my mother that you would place me above all else. That you would protect me and ensure my safety. That was all she needed to bless us and unite us."

He lowered his eyes to the rings, a symbol of their union, yet they were not mated, not completely.

"When I helped earlier, I felt your strength guiding me. It was stronger this time because of the bonding of the rings, but also because I know what I want to do." Caroline continued, cupping his chin with her right hand. "I want to be yours, Klaus. For all eternity. I want to be your wife. Your love. Your mate." She paused, gathering her words. "Your Queen."

He let out the breath he was holding and groaned as he gathered her in his arms. "Oh, Caroline,"

She giggled through the joy she was feeling and held onto him with all her strength. "There is one more thing before we…"

He pulled back and searched her eyes. "My question you avoided…"

"Yes…" She began, clearing her throat. "Mother told me what I am and what she is." She continued, carefully, unsure of how he was going to take the news.

"I am not leaving you." He remarked, sensing her uncertainty. "Nothing you say will change my feelings for you."

"Oh…" She exclaimed, touching his face. She waited a brief moment and gathered her strength. "Do you remember the story of the family who created the world and its creatures?"

Klaus nodded. "Yes, there were three sisters. One became the moon. The second became the water, and the third was the most powerful."

"Yes, she was the earth," Caroline remarked, lowering her eyes. "They call her the Ancient One because she is the oldest and the most powerful."

"Caroline, what does this…?"

"My mother is the Ancient One." She interrupted, quickly.

Klaus' eyes widened and he sagged against the headboard of his bed. "The Ancient One?"

"Yes," Caroline answered with a nod. "She is also known as Mother Nature."

"You are the daughter of Mother Nature." He stated, in a disbelieving tone.

"I am, and I'm the niece of the woman in the moon."

"Which is why you are sensitive to the full moon." He answered, piecing together the answers he had pertaining to her.

She lowered her eyes. "Well, that, and because my mate just happens to be a werewolf."

He smirked at her levity, but the news still hit him with uncertainty.

"Klaus," She called in a low tone. "This does not change who I am with you. I am still the woman who loves you."

"I know." He returned with a gentle tone. "It's just…"

"A lot to take in." She answered for him with a sigh. "I know. I needed time to accept it myself. I am still trying to absorb it."

"Does my family know?"

Caroline shook her head. "I do not believe they do, but I am not sure. Elijah seems to figure things out before we do, so he may."

"Yes, he's the smart one."

"I don't know about that. You are smart to me." She remarked, rubbing her hand over his upper arm.

He smiled, grasping her hand and kissing the top of it. "As are you, love."

She blushed at his compliment. "You are not displeased with my heritage."

He searched her face, seeing the nervousness in her eyes and features. He knew the next words would have to be chosen carefully. He smirked, showing off one side of his dimples. "No, in fact, I am glad. I always knew you were special. One-of-a-kind. This only proves it."

She inhaled deeply and let out a laugh. "Oh, Klaus."

He gathered her in his arms and held her, grateful that he chose his words well. They were the truth. She was special. She was his love. The only woman who saw beyond his beast form and saw the man. She saw him and loved him.

"And I always will." She whispered, turning her head to kiss his neck.

He closed his eyes and smiled. "As will I."

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I changed the title of this chapter because while writing, this came into my mind. I hope you enjoyed it! And got some of the answers you were looking for!**

 **Also, I now have a Masters in History! I did it! Thank you all for your patience and support while I was on the journey. Perhaps now I will have a little more time to write!**

 **I also have a surprise for all of you, but you will have to wait! (No, I'm not cruel.) See you guys soon!**

 **Until Next Time...**


	23. Love the Lily

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Stefan's words resonated through Damon's mind as he searched through the grimoire's in the library. _Save the King_.

"Why would Stefan say 'Save the King' when he said he was supposed to kill Rebekah?" He asked, lifting his eyes to Bonnie.

Bonnie stilled in her search and raised her eyes to his. "Save the King?"

Damon nodded. "That's what he said."

"Why would he say that?" She whispered more to herself. "There wasn't an attempt on his life."

"Not yet," Damon remarked, wondering if there was going to be one.

"If Stefan had crossed over, the blood spell would have taken hold." Bonnie began, placing a hand on the pages before her. "He could have made an attempt before going to the garden."

"Klaus was with Caroline during that time. The curse was broken and he never left her side."

Bonnie moved her eyes around, trying to piece together the pieces of the puzzle. "So how could his life be in danger…?"

"That's one question we need to ask him," Damon stated, roughly. "How did he get infected anyway?"

"Blood spells take a while to be enacted, depending on whose blood they used and exactly what the spell entails," Bonnie explained, leaning back in the chair. "He could have been infected a year ago or a week or even a day ago. It's hard to say."

"When we went to save you…" Damon uttered, his eyes falling to the table. "I thought he was behind me for a moment, but he ended up ahead of me."

"They must have had the spell ready and only needed his blood to enact it," Bonnie remarked, sadly.

"Can you break it?"

His voice was broken and sad. He wanted to save his brother. He wanted to turn back time for them before his brother was spelled. He wanted…he wasn't sure what he wanted.

Bonnie sighed. "Not alone,"

"What do you need?"

Bonnie reached forward and grasped her friend's hand. "A day, you, and Rebekah."

 **~XXX~**

Rebekah lifted her hand to the door and wanted to enter the room. Her heart pounded as her hand lowered to the opening and slowly opened the slot.

He was huddled against the far wall, rocking back and forth on his feet. He looked broken and lost. It broke her heart.

"Stefan?"

He raised his head and the blood in his eyes gave her pause. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, her hand covering her mouth. "There is nothing to be sorry for."

He struggled to stand before moving with a staggering pace to the door. He placed his hands on either side of the opening and his forehead pressed against the top of the opening. "I could have killed you."

"But you didn't." She reinforced, her voice shaking, though she tried to make it strong.

"It was…hard to resist."

"Then why did you not follow through?" She asked, tears falling down her cheeks.

He opened his eyes and caught hers. "Because…" He paused, struggling against the spell. "I can't kill the woman I love."

She let out a sob and moved her hand to his face. Though spelled, her hand breeched the barrier with ease. She gasped at the coldness of his face.

"It's not safe here." He whispered, closing his eyes, leaning his face against her hand. "They will find a way to break the barrier. Once they do you will all be in danger."

"What about you?"

"Once the barrier is down, there is no hope for me." He answered, opening his eyes to catch hers. Even through cursed eyes, they conveyed sadness. "You must kill me before they come."

"Stefan, don't ask this of me."

"Rebekah!" He nearly shouted, causing her to jump at the sternness of his voice. "You have no choice." He began, holding her eyes. "Once the barrier is breeched and they cross over, I will be a danger to you and to the King." He stated, struggling to get the words out.

"I will not give up on you, Stefan."

He moved his hand to grasp hers and turned his head to kiss her palm with tender restraint. "It took me getting spelled to realize how much I love you. I won't lose you. I won't kill you." He vowed, lifting his eyes to hers.

She smiled through her tears. "I've always known how much I love you." She returned, folding her hand with his. "That's why I won't give up. Even if it means partnering with your brother." She added with a small laugh.

He smiled with tears. "I imagine Damon feels the same way."

"We both love you. That is one of the very few things we agree on."

"But if you can't find a cure, Rebekah…" He remarked, placing his forehead back on the door.

"We will."

"If you can't," He reiterated, interrupting her determination. "Promise me that you will kill me. You or Damon."

Her head began to shake. She couldn't accept that. She couldn't. He was her mate. Her reason for standing strong. She couldn't kill him. "Please…don't ask me…"

"I'm not asking, Rebekah. I'm giving a request." He responded, holding her eyes. "Please, Rebekah, I want it to be you or Damon, no one else."

She closed her eyes at the pain in his voice and in her heart. Inhaling deeply, she slowly nodded. "Alright, as long as you promise not to give up."

He smiled for a brief moment before he staggered back and let out a scream. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

She dropped her hand and quickly closed the latch before jumping as another scream and a pounding on the door scared her.

"Don't give up, Stefan. Please…" She whispered, before covering her mouth with her hands and turned to run down the hallway towards her room.

They had to find a cure. They had to.

 **~XXX~**

He was peaceful as he slept. Different from he was awake, worrying about her, about his family, about the barrier.

She smiled as he touched his face with her right hand. The scruff on his face made him even sexier than any man she had ever met or known.

His eye opened and she greeted his alertness with a smile. "I thought you were resting." He whispered, lifting his right hand to her face.

She blushed at the intensity of his gaze and dipped her head forward. "I am. Gazing at the man I love, is resting." She answered with certainty.

He chuckled and pulled her head down to brush his lips over hers. He hummed as the kiss deepened. Gently pulling her down to his body, he rolled them over where he remained on top of her. His lips parted, causing hers to repeat. Their tongues moved over each other in a sensual dance that shook them to the point of no return.

He growled and lifted his head. He had to stop. He had to. It was too soon.

Opening his eyes, he saw her acceptance and hunger.

"You are still weak, my love." He uttered, his voice shaking and full of desire.

She smiled and shook her head. "Not anymore. I feel stronger than ever. Perhaps because of you or perhaps because I know that it is time."

He swallowed and moved his eyes to her neck. "Caroline…"

"I want this. I want you. I want to be your partner for eternity." She paused, licking her lips as her hands moved over his shoulders and face. "I am already yours and you are mine. What more do we need?"

He squeezed his eyes shut for a brief moment before opening them. "The marking takes energy, Caroline. Not to mention the mating. I do not want to endanger you."

She smiled, her eyes letting him know that she trusted him. "How long must we wait before you allow me to share my love with you?"

"It is not a question of how long but if it is right, love."

"If it's right?" She asked, her eyes widening. "Klaus, do you want to be mated to me?"

His eyes flashed with a short temper. "Of course, but you must understand…"

Her hand covered his mouth, caressing his lips. "I understand plenty, Klaus." She paused, searching his eyes. "You are scared." Her face melted into understanding and she smiled, gently. "You are scared you might do worse than mark me."

He sighed, rolling over to lay on his back. His silence told her enough. Rolling on her side to place her arms on his chest, she stared at his face with a solemn expression.

"All my life, I've only ever trusted one person completely." She began, as his eyes focused on the ceiling above them. "Now, I trust two."

His eyes moved to gaze at her with a soft expression. He understood what she was saying. He knew. He felt her trust, but the idea of hurting her was not something he was comfortable with. "How can you trust me?" He asked, huskily.

Touching his face, she smiled tenderly. "Because I love you and I know without a doubt you would never hurt me."

His face contorted in pain. Her logic was sound and her argument was understandable.

"Please…" She whispered, her voice pleading and heart-wrenching.

His silence spoke volumes to her. He was torn. She knew this. She knew that he wanted to protect her and he also wanted to make her his for all eternity. Although, the last part was already true. She was proud to be his.

She wanted the entire kingdom, the world, to see that they belonged together. They were stronger together. They were true mates. True loves.

Slowly sitting up, she rolled off the bed and stood up. "Is there a ceremony?" She asked, quietly.

His eyes touched her back, which faced him. He swallowed. "Not for us, but the kingdom will need to know its Queen after the marking." He answered, stiffly.

She smiled to herself. "So only us and our family will know for the moment."

He nodded, sitting up. "Yes,"

Lifting her hands, she began to untie the knots on the front of her dress.

"Caroline…"

His protest was weak and it made her smile even more as she turned to face him. The dress slipped off her shoulders and fell to a crumpled heap around her feet, revealing her naked body.

He swallowed, hard, his eyes never moving from her pearl-like skin. She stood beside the bed, waiting, hoping. Her eyes never moving from his body.

Slowly, he moved to rest on his knees on the bed and as he did, she crawled over to him, meeting him in the middle of the bed.

Klaus lifted his hands to her arms, lightly grazing over her skin before resting at the base of her neck. "There is no turning back, Caroline. If we do this…"

She lifted her hands to place over his mouth, stopping his words. "I want this, Klaus. I want you." She reiterated with a force that made him shiver.

Pulling her head towards him, he crushed his lips to hers, opening her mouth as his tongue penetrated. She moaned and clung to him while his hands began to move down her bare body.

Power coursed through both of their bodies as the passion built up. He lowered her on the bed. His lips never leaving hers.

His hands roamed over her bare breasts, becoming familiar with them as if they were his. Trailing his lips down her neck, he sucked and kissed until stopping at her breasts. Just as before, he pleasured her breasts and smiled against her skin as she cried out his name and arched closer to his body.

Caroline was in a whirlwind of pleasure. His lips were setting her on fire and her body was writhing beneath him. She was being pulled apart and pieced together by only one man.

She convulsed underneath him and he watched with a tenderness that made her cry at the sight, before removing his clothing.

"Will it be just like this?" She asked, panting.

He shook his head, touching her face with his hand and then his lips. "Better,"

She moaned and captured his lips with hers all the while feeling his bare skin against her. Her legs moved over his, rubbing them in a sensuous way that made them both to shiver.

He pulled back just enough to gaze into her eyes. She was a vision beneath him. Her hair was a halo around her head. Her lips colored as roses and puckered from is ardent kisses. Her eyes…her eyes flashed a golden yellow as the desire and love in them intensified.

She touched his face and smiled as his eyes flashed the same golden color. His face, though tender, was filled with desire. He was burning for her. She could tell for she felt the same.

"I warn you, love." He began, smoothing her hair from her face. "It will burn and you may feel pain."

She nodded, knowing he meant the joining of their bodies and the marking. "I'm ready." She whispered, her body aching to be his.

He smiled and positioned himself at her opening, feeling the readiness of her body. Her legs wrapped around his and with slow precision, he pushed into her body. Vaguely hearing the weather changing outside from clear skies to stormy clouds.

She wept at the tenderness and clung to him, feeling a sharp sting as her body became accustomed to his. One deep thrust of his hips made her cry out and arch upwards. The pain from the broken barrier in her body dulled as she felt power coursing through her.

He stilled over her, watching, waiting.

Her eyes opened and he saw the joy and love in the depths. "Please…" She begged, wanting more. Her body had little to adjust to as she knew it was made for him and him alone. Only he was destined to be hers as she was destined to be his.

He smiled and began to thrust inside her, feeling her body accept him as a part of her. He growled and felt his teeth extend as a knot began to form inside her.

She felt the hardness of a knot and instead of pain, she felt pleasure. No not pleasure. It was more intense. It was…earthshattering. Sweat appeared on her skin and her hands felt the slickness of his back.

Their bodies were on fire. Their souls were joining. Opening her eyes, she saw his face transform. It was beautiful. He was beautiful.

Her right hand threaded through his locks and pulled his face down to her throat.

With the knot forming ever stronger in her womb, his teeth punctured the skin of her throat. She nearly shouted and cried as the pleasure rocked her body. Her eyes shifted color and her mouth opened to his throat. For reasons, she only could begin to understand, her teeth sharpened and she bit him. Just as lightening flashed across the sky and thunder clapped above them.

He moaned or growled, she could not tell. All she knew was he was enjoying it as much as she.

His blood tasted like sweet wine as it flowed in her mouth and down her throat. She wanted more. The pleasure she was feeling was strong and she wondered how anyone could survive this.

Klaus' body racked with pleasure as he continued his thrusts and drinking her blood.

Just when he was about to pull back, a light surrounded them and caused them to pull back together. The light caused him to push harder and faster.

"Caroline…" He groaned wanting more, needing more.

She sensed it for she needed the same thing. Pulling his head down, she crushed his lips to hers and with the light surrounding them, they came together. Neither noticing the weather outside was still chaotic.

Caroline felt the knot harden and her body shook with pleasure. Her neck burned in the aftermath and she let out a low whimper when Klaus pulled out of her body.

He rolled over, panting hard and feeling his body shake in the aftermath. He turned his head and found her right hand over her chest as a smile touched her face.

"That was…" She began between panted breathes.

He smiled and gently rolled onto his side. "Earthshattering."

She laughed and rolled over to face him. "I was going to say exquisite and fantastic, but earthshattering works too." She remarked, catching his eyes.

He caressed her face with his left hand. "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No, the pain was short after the union." She answered, blushing at the description.

He chuckled and pulled her closer, kissing her with a soft tender action. "The mark…" He whispered, drawing back to examine the left side of her neck. He gasped as he saw the mark change form from teeth marks to a crescent moon with leaves in the center.

Caroline smiled as she witnessed the same mark form on his neck and gently touched it. "It was an exquisite burn." She whispered, lifting her eyes to his.

He sighed and pulled her closer. "Are you weak?"

She shook her head, melting in his embrace. "No, in fact, I feel stronger than I did before we joined." She answered, placing her hand on his bare chest.

"Do you feel my heart?" He asked, tenderly.

She laughed. "Not just your heart, Klaus. I feel everything." She clarified, holding his eyes.

He hummed and moved the sheets around them, covering their bodies. "As do I, love." He admitted, holding her close.

She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed with contentment. "Despite the battle coming, I feel whole and at peace here in your arms."

"As do I, Caroline." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"You know, I was told how it would be to have a man in my bed, but I never dreamed it would feel this good."

Klaus smiled. "Only with the right partner."

She giggled and held him closer. "I'm beginning to see that." She responded, snuggling closer. "But it's not just with the right partner, Klaus."

"Oh?" He asked as she lifted her head to catch his eyes with hers with her right hand touching the mark on his neck.

"No," She remarked, smiling. "It's with the person you love with all your heart and soul."

Tears from the beauty of that statement formed in his eyes and before he could say another word, her lips landed on his and in the stillness of the room, she showed him just how much she loved him and he, in return, showed her. For they were now one and would forever be one, as the marks on their necks would show.

The moon signified Klaus as the leaves signified Caroline. Together they were strong for they now held the power of the moon and earth.

They were one.

Outside, the storm, which had increased during their mating, had calmed, leaving only the wind, signaling the strength of the couple in the tower.

For their love was now as strong as the wind and to the man standing close to the border. It was dangerous.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **It's been a few months, but the past few months have been emotional for me. Just this past week, I had finally gotten back into writing and have updated a few stories. I'm working on updating more and maybe completing some, but who knows where this coming week will send me.**

 **I won't give you details, because I know a lot of you read my other stories, so I won't say it again. Nothing personal, but know that I love you all and your sympathy and condolences mean a lot to me. Not to mention your reviews and enjoyment of my stories help bolster my energy, so keep them coming! :)**

 **Next Chapter: Consequences**

 **Until Next Time...**


End file.
